Expect the Unexpected
by destroyeverything
Summary: Rose is now used to things with her not being 'normal'. After all, how many people return from the dead? Another Shadow Kissed ability comes to light, bringing a whole new mind-set and challenge to Rose. No one ever said high school was easy...
1. Chapter 1

Those that were coming back? They were safe. All of them. Those that weren't coming back? Well, they would never be safe. They're all dead, or worse – Strigoi. They can't be helped now.

The attack on St. Vladimir's was one that will never be forgotten. Not in a million lifetimes. Strigoi getting through wards was not normal. At least, it wasn't. The Badica attack and the St. Vladimir's attack has changed what guardians need to be wary of. Wards can't be trusted.

But the attack was over. Our revenge attack had, almost, worked. We got most of our people back. Most. But damn it, we most definitely killed those bastard Strigoi. I singlehandedly had wiped out over sixty Strigoi. For once, the darkness had proved to have some worth.

When I saw Dimitri go down, I had to go back into the caves. He isn't dying on me. I ended up having to drag his and another guardian's sorry ass back to St Vladimir's.

Right now, I'm sitting in a room in the clinic, four other patients surrounding me. They all had minor injuries compared to mine, a few deep gashes, a few broken bones here and there. I didn't mind though, I just wanted away from the overly sterilized white walls and ceiling I had come to know so well in recent months.

Dr Olendski tended to the other patients first, letting them go.

"Well, well. Rose Hathaway. Whatever will I do when you graduate? I'll be out a job!" she joked. I didn't find it funny.

"Just gimme my verdict, doc," I sighed.

"Well, you have six shattered ribs, one that may have punctured through a lung, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and broken upper arm, severe internal bleeding, twenty-six injured nerves and vertebrae, major head trauma, you're completely under-nourished and we need to clean up that stab wound on your stomach," she replied.

"So I'm good to go after that?" I asked.

"God no! You in here for at least another two nights, kiddo!" she exclaimed. I groaned and slunk back to lean my head on the wall, immediately regretting it as I felt the pain surge through me.

"Rose, you were unconscious for three days on top of that. We did what we could while you were out, but something was functioning that kept attacking us," she replied.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. "Can you at least get rid of these dumb IV's and get me some actual food? Doughnuts would be nice," I suggest.

"Get the IV's out," Dr Olendski sighs. I grinned as the nurse, Sally, took them out.

"Doughnuts?" I ask.

"Proper hospital food," Dr Olendski corrects. I pulled a face.

"Suck it up, Hathaway. Nurse Redmond, please cast her up and do what you can. Call me back when I'm needed," Dr O says before walking off to tend to other patients.

"Oi, Dr O!" I call out

"Yes, Rose?" she asks.

"Can I go see how other people are doing?" I ask.

"No," she firmly replies.

"What if someone pushes her around in the wheelchair?" a new voice asks.

"…Fine, but be careful, Princess! Bring her back and call me the _second_ anything goes wrong!" Dr Olendski warns.

"You say it like you know something will go wrong," I mutter.

"It's you, Rose. It' almost a guarantee," she pointed out. I pulled a face as she continued on her way. I scowled as Sally – Nurse Redmond – finished unhooking my IV's and pulled out some plaster strips.

It took around half an hour. Lissa sat quietly on a chair in the corner, wincing every time I groaned in pain. She hated seeing me like this. Worse, she knew she couldn't heal me. She was too high on darkness and I can't afford any more injuries. If I take it from her, I know I'll lash out and get myself and others hurt. I felt awful about it.

Once I was mummified in plaster and bandages, Sally and Lissa helped me onto a wheelchair. Sally checked me over a final time, and then let Lissa take me for a spin.

"I've been so worried!" Lissa sobbed as she gave me a gentle hug.

"I'm fine, Liss. I always am, you know me," I chuckled, trying to reassure her with my usual care-free attitude. "Where to first? Where's Eddie?" I ask.

"Other side of the complex. Let's get going," she smiled as she began pushing me towards in the direction she had pointed for Eddie's room. He wasn't the only one in his room. Everyone seemed to have just been set for release and were swapping bandages and walking around, talking quietly.

"Hathaway! How's it going?" Eddie cried.

"You know, near-life-threatening injuries, evil vampire attacks, the usual," I laughed. "What about you?"

"Lissa fixed up the bites and cuts, all the injuries, now I'm just needing a final blood transfusion, which I should be getting pretty soon, then I'm out of here!" he smiles. "It's good to see you awake. And alive," he admits dryly.

"You aren't getting rid of me so easily," I promised. "Well, good luck, don't start a war before I'm out of here!" I warn as another nurse, a male Moroi, came in with some needles and blood bags.

"No promises, Hathaway!" he replies as Lissa wheels me away.

"Christian?" I asked. Lissa smiled and practically skipped off to where Christian was. He had the room to himself. Most people had been released or were being released today, apparently. I've only been awake about four hours, I'm not entirely sure what's happening.

Christian was still unconscious. Lissa sat down on the bed and began bawling her eyes out.

"He'll be fine, Liss! No Strigoi is taking down our little fire-magnet here, he'll keep soldiering on," I promised her.

"I know, it's just he's been out for 5 days now, Rose!" she sobbed. Christian had come to the caves with us, and joined me in my stupid, but brilliant, race back into the caves, saving Dimitri and Emil's lives.

"I know, but hey, that might mean he wakes up good as new," I offer quietly, as I awkwardly hug her from my wheelchair.

Lissa eventually had the strength to go on. We went to see Dimitri.

I let out a small sob when I saw him. He was covered in casts, bruises, braces, bandages, stitches, IV's, all sorts. And still unconscious. He was healing all by himself, and not too well by the looks of it.

"Is… they're the life support things… aren't they?" I choke out.

"Yeah," Lissa quietly replies, not entirely believing it either. He was a god – to everyone. I bet this shocked more people than we realized.

"They said… if he doesn't wake up within the next two days… they're gonna pull it. They know he'd prefer it that way, she adds in a whisper.

"Oh my gosh!" I sob as I properly begin crying.

"I really hope he wakes up. I mean, he's an excellent Guardian! And he was nice to me, and meant to be my Guardian with you! And look how far he's gotten you with training! And I mean poor Tasha! And his family!" Lissa begins freaking out. I just sat there, numb and silently letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

Lissa was the first to be able again. She got behind the wheelchair and got ready to push it.

"Come on, Comrade. Please wake up?" I whisper broken-heartedly as Lissa turns us around to walk out. Lissa went under the chair to turn the brake off, giving me an opportunity to sneakily give his hand a squeeze. His heart monitor went up. Lissa jumped up and turned to the monitor.

"What happened?" she asks worriedly.

"I dunno," I reply, dumbfounded. Could he tell? Or was it just coincidence?

We rolled on to Emil's room. There was another bloke in there too, also looking like he was about to leave, as Emil was.

"Hathaway! I have to say thank you. A lot! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So thank you. I owe you my life. Who knew I'd ever be in debt to a seventeen year old high-school girl? Rose Hathaway, of all people! I knew you'd be great," he smiles.

"All part of the job," I reply with a smile. "I must say, it was one of my finer moments," I brag, refusing to let any of my true emotions seep through. I was Rose Hathaway. I don't get fucked with easily.

"Seen any other Guardians?" he asks uneasily.

"Only you, Dimitri, and that guy there," I reply as I point to the person on the other side of them room.

"Halkwents!" the guy replies. I thumbs up in acknowledgement, but I didn't really take it in.

"How's Belikov?" Emil asks as he wraps another layer of bandage around his wrist absentmindedly. He was fine. Apparently he woke up after a day. Barely a scratch. Lissa had been able to heal him before the darkness got too high. She wasn't allowed to heal again until the end of the week, which majorly pissed her off since there were so many injured people.

"On life support," I uneasily reply.

"They're gonna pull it if he doesn't wake up within the next 2 days," Lissa adds in a whisper.

"He'll wake up. Our boy isn't letting any strigoi get to him!" Emil assures us. We both weakly smiled in response.

Emil said his goodbyes and left. He'd been discharged that morning, like most.

"Go get some rest, Liss. Go feed. You're feeling weak, I know you are, and you need to," I tell her.

"You'll be fine without me?" she asks nervously.

"Of course I will, I should be the one worrying about you," I chuckle as I gently push her off.

"I'll get the doctor to get you lying down again," she tells me.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've been lying for 4 days. It's time for me to do some well-earned sitting. I'm sick of lying in a hospital bed," I mutter.

"No wonder with the amount of time you spend in here," she sighs. "Ok, I'll see you later, be good," she warns before hazily walking off, hopefully to the feeders, then her room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_No wonder with the amount of time you spend in here," she sighs. "Ok, I'll see you later, be good," she warns before hazily walking off, hopefully to the feeders, then her room to sleep._

After about 5 minutes, I ignored her order and began wheeling myself around. Screw the pain, I need my friends to be okay and to wake up. We were more than friends. We were all we have. We were family. I trusted that Eddie was out protecting Lissa.

I went in to spend some time with Christian. He's my big brother, not that I'll ever admit it.

"Come on Fireboy, wake your ass up. We've got a lifetime of burning and slaying to do. You have to wake up. You my big brother, Chris, I need you. And so does Lissa. Please Christian, wake up!" I beg as I begin sobbing at his bedside.

"Never thought I'd hear the day when Rose Hathaway is begging for me," he groaned. I pressed the button for the doctor immediately.

"Just this once… anyway, Lissa's being going stir-crazy," I reply.

"Of course," he smirks as Dr Olendski comes in with another nurse. I get kicked out with a bit of a telling off for being out on my own.

I ignored it and wheeled off by myself, feeling slightly happy that Lissa, Eddie _and_ Christian were all okay now. That's almost everyone…

I went to Eddie's room to find him not there. I figured he'd been released, but I had to check, just in case.

So naturally, I then went to Dimitri's room. He had a room to himself by now. Most patients that were left did. I just cried when I saw him.

"I didn't drag your ass for more than three miles for you to be like this, Comrade. Seriously, please wake up… listen to me, begging. Never thought this day would come," I humourlessly chuckled.

I sat with him for about an hour, before it turned for night-shift. I sadly wheeled back to my room for some rest, a nurse asking me impatiently to. I was three rooms down from Dimitri. Weirdly enough, just being that close to him, and not having him on the other side of the infirmary, made me feel a little more comfortable.

I couldn't sleep for the life of me, so I just sat in the wheelchair all night, staring at the wall. I then listening to the shouting down the hall as nurses went running past. Oh god… I hobbled up, refusing to sit any longer, and walked out, cringing with every agonising movement, to find out what was happening. What I saw was even more agonizing. They were all headed into Dimitri's room. They weren't doing a good running. They were doing a flat-lining running.

"Don't die on me, Comrade," I whisper to myself, barely even noticing my cheeks getting wetter and wetter with every shout and nurse running around.

The door was shut and the blinds closed over, blocking all knowledge of what was happening in the room. I wasn't the only one watching. Dimitri was one insanely respected Guardian. Of course people were worried for him!

"What's wrong?!" a new voice demands at the top of her lungs as her heels clicked on the floor unevenly as she ran in.

"His heart… stopped," someone chokes out. The woman, Tasha Ozera, began kicking up hell. Lissa and Eddie came running in, then dragged Tasha out of the place.

I saw Christian come hobbling over.

"Was that my aunt?" he asks.

"Yep," I mutter.

"Ugh," he groans. "Kicking up a fuss over her so-called boyfriend that doesn't even like her?" he asks, referring to Dimitri.

"Why else would she be here," I tightly reply.

"As long as they keep her away," he mumbles as he wraps an arm around me, causing both me and him pain as he did so. However, it was comforting, which I think we both needed. Neither of us acknowledged the pain it brought us. Her let me cry without teasing me or even saying a word. I'm pretty sure he let a tear or two slip as well.

Everyone was eventually escorted back to their rooms with no further knowledge on what was happening. I saw the group of nurses walking past, looking grim about an hour later.

"Oi!" I bellowed. They all stopped. I beckoned them forward, only one did, the rest kept walking.

"How is he? Anything new?" I ask.

"No," he replies.

"…W-w…what?" I ask." He's..? Oh god!" I sob.

"No, he's alive. Just no improvement," he assures me.

"Then why the grim face?" I ask accusingly.

"…He isn't going to be able to heal himself in time. No one wants to be the one to pull it, but we all know he would have wanted that and it's a Guardian rule. They don't wake up within eight days, pull the plug," he sighs.

"How long should he need to heal?" I croak out.

"About two months," the nurse replies.

I nodded. I wasn't capable of anything else.

"Thanks," I whisper dismissively as Tasha Ozera comes running through. She demanded to be let in. Everyone thought they were together, so she was.

"Let me take the darkness from you?" I call out to Lissa as her and Eddie chase after Tasha to prevent her from another fit.

"Rose…"

"Don't 'Rose' me," I cut her off. "Please? He doesn't deserve this," I reply.

"Ok. I know he's kind of your friend. And Tasha's boyfriend and my Guardian and… okay, just take it," Lissa nodded, seeing desperation etched into my face. I took it without another word. I was shaking, but I kept it in check. Lissa smiled with worry as she got up to heal what she could. It wasn't much. I slept a little, then tried again in the morning.

I took all of the darkness. It took six nurses and a Guardian to restrain me while Lissa went around healing. It was creating more darkness, but I just kept sucking it away from her. Better me being injured and insane than a whole ton of people. And Dimitri, she was focusing on him a lot.

All of a sudden a nurse jerked away.

"I got burnt!" he exclaims. They all slowly backed away from me. At that moment, the darkness seemed to seep away as well.

"Your hands," someone gasps out, sounding more terrified than I've ever heard anyone sound.

In my hand was a fireball. I was generating fire. An element.

"Take blood!" Dr Olendski exclaims. She'd been helping a little the entire time.

One of the nurses took two vials of blood and took it with her for testing, I would presume. I kept taking darkness from Lissa as she healed and turned it into fire. It was mystifying watching your own fingertips with proper flames on them, yet not feel a thing.

"Rose?" Eddie asks, slightly uneasy.

"Darkness is letting me use an element," I nervously chuckle.

"Holy shit!" he cries as he comes closer. I set a wall of fire around him. He was loving this. "Now we got Pyro-Christian and Pyro-Rose," he laughed.

"Shut up," I tease. "Why are you here?" I ask casually.

"Lissa's got the internal bleeding and most of the trauma. That what's been mainly keeping him down, but she passed out."

"Is she lying down?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's in a room over the hall," he replies. "They're gonna have a feeder come down to try and boost her strength," he promises.

"Good. Wheel me over to her," I order.

"Need… keep trying," I hear Lissa groan quietly.

"No. Rest, you've done more than enough, Liss. Feed a little, eat, get some sleep, just don't heal. You have to feel 100% before you do any healing," I order.

"Of course, Dr Rose," she chuckles before closing her eyes. We sat around a while before Adrian came over.

"I heard there was a bit of a predicament… I'm not as good as her. But I can heal a little," he tells Dr Olendski.

"Are you willing?" she asks.

"Yes," he confirms.

Dr Olendski took him around to heal people. I never though Adrian could be so… kind? It's good. He's thinking about someone besides himself for one.

"He should wake up soon," Adrian tiredly whispers in my ear as he comes stumbling into the room. We cleared the other bed so he could lie down as well.

I was taken back to my room mere minutes after that. It had been an exhausting day, emotionally.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was taken back to my room mere minutes after that. It had been an exhausting day, emotionally._

I was still stuck in the hell that the infirmary was the next day. The bloods tests had come back though, thank god for personal blood labs!

"It's different. It isn't moroi, or human, or dhampir, _or_ strigoi," Dr Olendski begins.

"What's closest?" I ask.

"Dhampir. But… 'Shadow-Kissed', must officially be recognised as a completely new race, because it isn't like anything we've ever seen before. It's powerful. A _lot_ more powerful," she tells me.

"…Alright. Keep going," I nod carefully.

"Things is… the elements are part of it. We think it's like the moroi in that way and picks what is most like you, which even if we didn't know, we would suspect fire," she chuckles. "You are going to have heightened senses. The DNA was changing as we looked at it. It just needed something to really emphasize it. Some sort of big first or something. Has anything drastically changed in the past week or so?" she asks.

"I almost died, which I guess isn't new," I mused.

"Anything else? Something stupid even? First kiss, ate a new food, learnt something new in classes?"

"No," KI frowned. I then decided to amend that statement. For medical reasons, I think I can be honest. "Well… there was kind of a first?" I admit, feeling heat seep up to my cheeks, setting them flame red.

"What was it?" she asks. I bit my lip and stayed quiet.

"Rose, you have to tell me so I know whether that's what the effects could have been jolted by or not," she tells me. "I'm not going to tell anyone," she promises.

"Well… I kind of… was _with_ a guy?" I offer.

"As in…?"

"I… had sex… for the first time," I reply.

"When was this? That most certainly could spark it," she nods.

"Uh… Just before the attack," I reply.

"Ok, so six days ago exactly," she says as she writes a few notes down. "Nothing else?"

"Not really," I frowned. Everything most people would consider crazy, that's normal for me now.

"Well, that could be it. It's a big change, no matter what race or effects," she tells me. "Which brings me to my next point," she sighs. I nodded.

"There's one thing that is the same throughout every race, animal, anything. Life."

I attempted quirking an eyebrow, but simply settled with a confused look after embarrassing myself with a failed eyebrow raise.

"Rose…" she begins hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'life'?" I ask, trying to hurry it up.

"All blood reaction is the same for females when they're pregnant."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… who was it? That you were with?" she asks.

"…A dhampir," I reply.

"No names?" she asks.

"No. But it was a dhampir," I reply.

"That explains it," she tells herself more than me. "Rose, you aren't a dhampir. Or strigoi, or human, or even moroi. But there's one thing off that list that is in you. Moroi… Rose, you can have children with anyone," she tell me.

"Don't mess around with me, Dr O, be serious," I groan.

"I am," she replies as she hands me the six page list of things shown on my blood-work.

There it was in capital letters, the dreaded 'P' word. Pregnant.

"Is this some sick joke?!" I demand. This has got to be a joke! What the hell! It was one time! He's a _dhampir_! It isn't possible!

"No," she boldly replied. "Rose, you aren't a dhampir. Get that through your head. Anything that's happened since the night of the car crash is not what it was before!" she tells me loudly.

"But it was the only time…" I whisper.

"It only takes one time. Especially is your very DNA is changing," she reminds me.

"…I'm scared," I begin crying.

"Want me to call in the princess? Or the father?" she asks.

"NO!" I shout. "No," I reply again, a little calmer. "Dr Olendski, you can't tell anyone about this. No teachers, instructor, other nurses and doctors, the government, queen, any of my friends, your friends, no one!" I begin sobbing.

"I won't, Rose, I promise you that," she replies gently. I nod and give her a hug. She returned it awkwardly. I think she knew I needed someone, but had no one.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asks.

"Can you print me out a copy of those blood-work results? What I'm going to tell my friends, they won't believe, and what I'm going to tell… the baby's father… he won't believe that," I whisper.

"Of course. I'll be back with a copy of the papers and a chocolate glazed doughnut?" she asks.

"Thank you, Doctor Olendski, you're… perfect!" I smile. She returns the full-blown smile and rushes off to tend to me.

She returns with a large chocolate doughnut and a copy of the blood-work results. I thanked her immensely before she was allowed to go and check on other people.

I went to go see Dimitri.

"Come on, Comrade, please, wake up? It's not just about you anymore, honestly," I whisper. "Wake your ass up," I groan as I slump back. "You've got 12 hours. I hate making it sound like you're a ticking time-bomb, but you are, and… I need you. I really don't think I can do this alone," I begin crying.

"Who are you?" a woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties asks kindly from the door.

"I'm his student. Rose Hathaway," I reply as I hastily wipe my tears away.

"Oh! Hi! I'm his older sister, Karolina," she smiles as she walks forward to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Guardian Belikov talks about you lot whenever we can get him to talk," I chuckle.

"He's always been anti-social," she chuckles as a little boy runs in.

"Paul?" I guess.

"Yes. Paul, say hi to Dimitri's student, Rose," Karolina tells the boy as she sits him on her lap. He looked older than he was. He was six and look at least ten.

"Hello, Roza," she boy replies shyly, with a small smile.

"Is everyone here, or..?"

"No. Just Paul and I. Our grandmother knows the outcome already, our mother is too distraught, Sonya's pregnant and insane and Viktoria can't miss out on anymore school without being kicked out," she sighs.

"Oh... Well you're free to hang out with me whenever you like… that is when I'm finally released from here," I sigh.

"You were the one that dragged him back, weren't you?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Thank you for saving my brother. Most students would just… let their teachers die," she replies bravely.

"He's taught me too much and I owe him more than my life. I don't know, he's my friend I guess," I muse.

"Yeah… he talks about you a lot. You're 'the completely messed up girl who somehow knows her duty at such a young age', with an insane 'spirit related-thing' that he has 'somehow come to be friends with'," she quotes.

"That dick," I chuckle.

"He is!" she agrees.

"If he could see or hear us now I bet he'd be ready to run," I reply.

"Oh he'd be ten miles away, easy!" Karolina agrees.

"If I could move I would be," I hear another voice mumble.

"Dimka?!" Karolina gasps as she leans forward.

"Wow, Comrade, you sound like a truck just ran you over!' I comment.

"I feel like it," he replies.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul exclaims. Karolina reached to press the button for the doctor before I could. We were escorted out of the room so they could talk to him, figure out a few things and assess him again.

"When are you set for release?" she asks.

"As soon as my friend, Lissa, gets here and fixes the hole in my… DR OLENDSKI!" I bellow. She comes rushing over.

"Hole in my stomach," I hiss.

She helped me to my room, almost carrying me. She sat me on the bed and looked me in the eye.

"It's right below the baby. You're incredibly lucky. The Princess shouldn't be able to notice a thing when she heals you. Your baby will be completely fine," she assures me.

"Good," I sigh a breath of relief. Speak of the devil, Lissa walked in just as we finished talking.

"Ready to be in a whole piece again, Rose?" she asks.

"You know it!" I reply with a smile. It took about five minutes for her to fix my stomach. I burnt off darkness with fire, which let her fix me up a little more.

I went out to sit with Karolina and Paul again while Lissa rested. Just as I sat down, Tasha came running in and pounding on Dimitri's door. Karolina and Paul left for their guest room, accepting that they won't be seeing Dimitri today. Only Tasha, the slutbag.

The next day Karolina and Paul were allowed to see Dimitri, but only for an hour. Then it was Tasha's time again, ugh.

The next day was Paul and Karolina's final day. They got a few more hours in, then Tasha again. They came to see me. We'd been hanging out a lot. I hugged both of them a big goodbye hug. I also got Karolina's number so we could plot revenge on Dimitri. He'd better be watching his back.

"Rose? Guardian Belikov has asked if he can see you," Dr Olendski says.

I hobbled off with her to his room. Tasha was out on the chairs crying. Dr Olendski helped me to the seat in Dimitri's room, then left, closing the door on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Rose? Guardian Belikov has asked if he can see you," Dr Olendski says_

_I hobbled off with her to his room. Tasha was out on the chairs crying. Dr Olendski helped me to the seat in Dimitri's room, then left, closing the door on her way out._

"You look like hell," was the first thing that blurted out of my mouth.

"Same old Roza," he chuckles.

"You love it," I reply with a small smile tugging at my lips.

There was a long and awkward pause.

"So," I comment, desperately needing to break the silence. "You're being all quiet when you wanted to see me," I ponder.

"You're alive. I… just wanted to see you. And know with my own eyes," he admitted.

"Hey, you're alive, I'm alive, it's all wicked," I smile nervously.

"Thanks, by the way... for coming back? Incredibly stupid, but… maybe even incredibly right?" he chuckles nervously.

"It was incredibly right. You aren't dying on me," I tell him fiercely.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he properly smiled. My stomach fluttered when he did that, even making me smile too.

"…Lissa said she'd heal you enough to get you out of the clinic," I tell him after a few short moments.

"She doesn't have to," he replies, knowing what it meant for her and I.

"She wanted to. She's hell-bent on you and Tasha having your 'happily ever after'," I tell him nervously, unsure of her reaction.

"I wish she wasn't… because I'm hell-bent on our happily ever after," he replies as he reaches out to hold my hand.

"You… still… really?" I happily breathe.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asks. I sneakily gave him a quick kiss. "Do you?" he asks.

"Of course! I've been freaking out because it's constantly Tasha. Since she's been there the whole time, I just figured I'd have to give you up because... well she's better and has a better offer," I ramble.

"Never. I'm not leaving you. Ever," he promises.

"…I like the sound of that… It's good," I smile.

"How bad are your injuries?" he asks.

"I've got six shattered ribs, the punctured lung was fixed up thank to Lissa, I have a broken leg up to my thigh, a dislocated shoulder and broken upper arm, sprains and all over, still a slight concussion, twenty-six vertebrae and the nerve-y things in my back broken, and still slight head trauma," I reply.

"Sorry," he replies, truly meaning it.

"No problem. I'm pretty good. You're… bad. But you've been fixed up a _ton_."

"Do I even wanna know what I've got?" he asks with a slight groan.

"Broken arm, broken leg, still a bit of internal bleeding, head trauma, barely, broken ribs, 3 I think, a broken jaw, still some concussion, and a ton of nasty cuts, bruises and sprains and I bet you've got one killer headache," I chuckle.

"Yep, I can feel about all of them," he replies. "Was… did Lissa heal me?" he asks.

"Yeah. So did Adrian."

"Tell them I say thanks. And not to do it again, I'm fine now. I'll heal quickly on my own," he chuckles, mostly for my benefit.

"I'll tell them… they were happy to do it though," I promise him.

"Everything okay in here?" Dr Olendski asks as she comes in.

"Yes, Dr Olendski. Just thanking Rose for saving my life, asking about what's happened while I've been unconscious, since Rose Hathaway knows all," he sarcastically replies.

"Quite true," Dr Olendski laughs. "I've just got to give you some medication, so Rose, are you able to get back to your room by yourself?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply. I wink to Dimitri behind Dr Olendski's back before leaving back for my room.

"Is Guardian Belikov alright?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah. Just a casual 'thank you for saving my life' and asking about what's been happening around, since I know everyone's business."

I was stuck in there until the end of the week. Christian was discharged three days before me. I was only allowed out because Lissa had done some extreme healing on me.

It felt brilliant to be allowed to go to my room, put on some new clothes, have a shower and just be comfortable! And no more hospital food!

I read through my discharge notes and blood-work notes. Then I began crying. I'd been keeping it together well until now, but… I really can't take it anymore.

"Rose, it's Eddie, can I come in?" I hear Eddie ask from the other side of the door.

"It's not a good time," I reply, trying to make my voice sound normal. I think he knew.

"Rose Hathaway doesn't just cry," he states before walking up to me and hugging me.

"It's just too much for me to be able to handle," I croak out as I begin crying again. My second big brother (being Eddie of course), just held me and let me cry, promising everything would be alright. Why am I so weak? Oh… yeah… pregnant... That thought alone brought on another wave of sobs raking through my body, and tears flooding their way down my cheeks.

The next day I went to the clinic with Lissa and Tasha. Dimitri was brought back to full health, but he wasn't allowed to fight or do anything physical, and was supposed to be on bed rest for the next week. He wouldn't though, he's too dedicated to his job.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, sleeping and thinking, before getting hungry around dinner time. I grabbed some food to go.

"You alright Rose?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go punch a bag for a while," I sigh.

"Be careful. If you dare end up in hospital again, barely even two days after being released I will kill you," she warns.

"Threat noted," I chuckle.

I punched the bag for about ten minutes, and then another person entered the gym. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the weights room.


	5. Chapter 5

_I punched the bag for about ten minutes, and then another person entered the gym. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the weights room._

"Roza… what's wrong?" Dimitri asks as he reads my expression.

"…Read my report," I sigh as I pull it out from my coat pocket and hand it over for him to read.

I stood there nervously as he read with frown, like he usually did. It was completely adorable. Maybe if we have a boy he'll do the same? Stop thinking like that, Rose! No dreamland when there's a task to be done!

"Oh."

I began crying at that very statement.

"So…"

"Yeah," I reply.

"You… aren't… any known race? You're... new… and… we can… have children together?" he asks aloud, mostly to himself.

"…Yes," I confirm.

"And… are?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply again. He kissed me. It was the type of kiss that young children should never be allowed to see. Hell, it was the type of kiss that no one should be allowed to see! It was the type of kiss I knew Dimitri would only ever give me. That thought sent shivers up my newly fixed spine.

"I'm trying to get rid of Tasha. I told her I don't want to be her guardian or boyfriend or whatever because I like being Lissa's guardian too much. She'll move on soon enough," he promises.

"I thought one of us were going to get reassigned?" I ask.

"When the names get read out at the moroi graduation, my name won't be with Lissa's. It's to Christian's. That way we're close to each other, yet we won't have the same Moroi," he smiles.

I kissed him again.

"So… we've got a plan?" I ask.

"We do," he confirms.

Right then, I got nauseous. I sprinted off to the bathrooms, before violently bringing up the contents of my stomach into one of the toilets. Dimitri held my hair for me and massages my shoulder with the other hand. I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth a billion times before anything else was said or done.

"Get used to this, Comrade. It's gonna be happening a lot," I mumble.

"Now I feel bad," he replies, full or concern.

"I'm keeping the baby. I know how much trouble we'll get in, but… you know I already love my child. No one is harming or taking him or her away. And this is just one of the things associated with having it," I reply matter-of-factly.

"I already love our chid too," he replies, flashing me one of those drop dead gorgeous smiles I practically lived for.

The next day was a Monday. Since everyone was back to, pretty much, full health, we had an assembly in the gym with the entire school and faculty.

"Good morning, ladies, gentlemen, boys and girl, thank you for coming here instead of classes this morning," Headmistress Kirova begins. "I'd like to start by saying, thank you for being so strong, all of you, this is a big shock to all. Our Queen shall be here this afternoon for the awards ceremony we are having at six. EVERYONG _MUST_ ATTEND!" she bellows, waking up those of us who were already beginning to fall asleep. "You are expected to be in proper attire, for our younger students, you must wear your uniform properly, dorm matrons will be checking. Parents may attend, I know some parents are here, at St Vladimir's at the moment, everyone is welcome," she says.

"Secondly, field experience is being put on half-time. That's for everyone taking part this year. You shall be guarding Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Those who feel like guarding when out of classes to take them off edge a little, consult with your moroi about it."

"Next, all end-of-year camps and excursions have been _cancelled_ until further notice. No one is to leave the wards until a parent picks you up at the end of the year, you graduate, or we deem it safe for you to leave. That is really all I have to say, does anyone else have anything?" she asks as she looks to the teachers, then us. Alberta steps forward.

"I'd just like to thank everyone again for making it through this so well. We must stick together in times like this, you have all done so incredibly well. If you feel you aren't handling it, I'm sure friends will listen, if not, our 2 counsellors: Deirdre and Wendy are almost always around from 8-4 and have said they are willing to work extra hours if you need it," Alberta says quickly before standing back. Kirova looks around again.

"Well then, this assembly has come to an end, please head off to classes or moroi," she smiles evilly.

We all slowly got up and dragged ourselves off to class/moroi. The not-yet-in-school kids were taken off first, then the primary school, then all high-school students were just let to go by themselves.

I tagged along to Christian, watching him carefully. I'm not taking any chances. The Guardian's would be sick enough to attack on a day like today. Eddie and I tag-teamed for the lessons we could, and tag-teamed for breaks and study blocks.

In the end we got by fine, but someone else, Austin, I believe, he was attacked. Simply because he was one of the few novices that weren't injured from the attack.

Eddie and I made sure Christian and Lissa were safe in their rooms before going to our rooms to get changed, then racing back to pick them up in time for the awards ceremony. There were Moroi teachers guiding where every student, Guardian, parent, family member, the lot, were supposed to be going.

We were split into a few groups. There were the students in the middle who hadn't participated in the attack, parents behind them, then to the left of me were moroi who had helped, including Lissa and Adrian, and then there was my group – the Guardians, Eddie, Meredith, Shane, Ryan, Alex, Christian and I. I didn't entirely feel like I was in place with everyone else. I think the novices and Christian felt the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

_We were split into a few groups. There were the students in the middle who hadn't participated in the attack, parents behind them, then to the left of me were moroi who had helped, including Lissa and Adrian, and then there was my group – the Guardians, Eddie, Meredith, Shane, Ryan, Alex, Christian and I. I didn't entirely feel like I was in place with everyone else. I think the novices and Christian felt the same way._

Alberta got up on the stage once everyone was there.

"Welcome to the awards ceremony. I'm afraid it cannot be a joyous event, as I must read out the list of those passed and missing as a result of this attack," she apologises as she raises her clipboard to read from.

Twenty-three names. That was way too high. I think almost everyone began crying. Eddie squeezed my hand to keep me from crying too. We were all trying our hardest to keep on a brave face. I leant over Christian and Shane to take Meredith's hand. She was silently bawling her eyes out. Shane took her hand for me. I think we were all going to be sticking together throughout this.

"To those people, may you rest in peace, we are terribly sorry," Alberta bows her head.

"I shall begin the awards, by giving them to the moroi who helped out during this crisis," she says. Everyone except Lissa and Adrian had their names read out.

"The next two people have a rare talent; a new element called 'Spirit'. They have healed almost every people who were injured in this room, something they never had to do, yet are still doing. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Adrian Ivashkov," she calls out.

"He doesn't even go here!" someone shouts. I think we all had a laugh.

"No he may not, which makes his healing even more important to us," Alberta informs the kid that had called it out. The kid was a legend, nonetheless.

"Next, we shall be giving _molnija_ marks for those who have killed Strigoi in the past week."

Shane, Meredith, Ryan, Alex and most the Guardians got a _molnija_.

"Those names I call up next, please come straight to the stage," Alberta asks. "Guardian Stan Alto. Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Eddie Castile. Guardian Janine Hathaway. Rose Hathaway. And Lord Christian Ozera," she calls up. We all nervously went up to the stage, having no clue what was happening.

"These six people I stand next to, they have rid our world of such an amount of Strigoi in the two attacks, we couldn't even begin to count them. They shall receive a special mark, named a _zvezda_. It is a battle mark, for completing more kills than countable. Some of these people shall receive 2 for both attacks, and some one and a few _molnija's_, depending on their being here or not," she explains. Holy shit. We're getting zvezda's! This is unheard of! Only in the ancient times! And Arthur Schoenberg…

"Guardian Stan Alto. Twelve _molnija's_ and one _zvezda_," Alberta reads off. We all clapped whilst he shook Alberta's hand and went to the first tattooist. We had three on call to make it easier.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov, receiving two _zvezda's_." He went over to the second tattooist after shaking Alberta's hand and asking her something quietly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. I shot her a questioning glance. She ignored it purposely. Ah, I think I know what he asked. Why isn't she going up? I'll make her if she doesn't…

"Eddie Castile, receiving two _zvezda's_."

"Go Ed-Man!" I shout as I clapped for him. He shook Alberta's hand. The students were cheering loudly, very high-school like for him.

"Settle down, settle down, I realize it's exciting to have a fellow student up here, but please, settle, we must continue," Alberta sighs. She was smiling though.

Everyone quickly settled down. Most people were terrified of her. Not me!

"Thank you. Guardian Janine Hathaway, one _zvezda_. Guardian Hathaway was with her Moroi during our initial attack, but assisted us in the cave attack," Alberta replied. Lots of people clapped proudly for her, I clapped lousily.

"Rose Hathaway, receiving two _zvezda's_," Alberta calls out next. The school went mad again. I was their god. Their goddess, rather, it's more fitting.

I shook Alberta's hand with a large smile, and then leant in to whisper in her ear.

"And when are you going up to get yours?" I ask.

"I'm not," she replies. I rolled my eyes and went to the tattooist. Dimitri's had been finished just before my name was called, so I got the same guy as him. I fist-pumped to the whole school as I sat down. Always give a mad crowd what they want. Alberta had to beg for them to shut up a little, again, it was pretty funny.

"Lord Christian Ozera, receiving two _zvezda's_ and the title of being the first moroi in history to have any marks," Alberta reads. Christian shook her hand proudly before making his way to the tattooist next to me. I hi-5ed him as he took his seat.

"You go, Fireboy!" I cheer.

"Thanks Buffy," he replies as the tattooist gets around to doing his tattoos.

"Everyone in the school has made a commendable effort. Now I'd like Queen Tatiana to come up to talk to you all," she says before scurrying off. And ugly looking Tatiana, dressed in a vomit-worthy tight pink sparkly dress came to the stage, flocked by six Royal Guardians.

"To everyone here tonight, you have done well. I am terribly sorry for your losses and proud you have been able to make it this far," she begins. The tattooist finished my tattoo, but made me continue sitting in respect. Christian had to do the same once his was done and bandaged up.

"Lord Ozera, you have made all moroi proud tonight. You by far have done more than any moroi needed to through this crisis. And to all Guardians and novices, you have also done more than what is expected of you. And to those moroi who used their elements to defend themselves and heal others, well done. It is an amazing feat to accomplish. I am so very proud of you. Thank you for having me here tonight," Tatiana fakes a smile before leaving. Apparently she was heading back to court straight away. Good. I don't want to have to be looking at Queen Bitch looking that ugly all night.

Kirova got up onto the stage next, also looking ugly in a matching to Queen Bitch's dress, but in green.

"We also have our head Guardian, Guardian Alberta Petrov. She is receiving two _zvezda's_ for her accomplishment," Kirova reads out. Alberta shook her hand and went to the other tattooist.

"This ceremony is at an end. Feel free to now go and have your dinners in the cafeteria," Kirova replies. We were allowed to get up after that. Eddie, Christian, Ryan, Shane, Meredith and I stood awkwardly on stage, waiting for Alberta to be done.

"What can I do for you kiddos?" she asks as the tattooist finishes with her.

"Guardian Petrov… you didn't ask for our stakes back. We were wondering if you would like us to return them now," Eddie pipes up.

"No. You six have earned your stakes. Yes, that means you as well, Ozera," she smiled before literally pushing us away. I ran over to Lissa.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I ask her. She nods with a frown of confusion etched onto her face.

I walked off to a quiet spot outside with it and called Dimitri.

"Belikov," he answers.

"Hathaway," I reply.

"Hey," he replies. I could hear noise in the background, then nothing. My guess was he was finding a quiet spot too.

"Congratulations," I reply.

"Congratulations to you too," he replies.

"_Zvezda's_. Wow!" I exclaim.

"You look beautiful," he replies.

"Did I?" I ask, getting slightly emotional.

"You do," I hear him reply, no longer on the phone. I turned around to see him standing behind me. I ended the call, leaned up and kissed him after making sure no one was around.

"You okay?" he asks as he sees my teary eyes.

"Yeah. Just… emotional," I chuckle.

"Something we'll be getting used to in future months? He asks teasingly.

"Yes," I grudgingly reply.

"Go find your friends. They'll be wondering where you are," he says.

I give him a final lingering kiss, then agree and find where the gang were, but not before deleting all traces of me having called Dimitri's number.

We had our usual dinner in the cafeteria. There were lots of people here, so there were a lot of people at our table, but we didn't mind too much. We were all sticking together throughout this.

"You okay, Rose?" Lissa asks, noticing my faraway expression.

"It's only gonna get tougher from here," I reply.

"Yeah, but we'll be fine. We always are," she reassures me. Someone presenting me with a doughnut was all I needed to snap back into it. Thank you, Eddie for that doughnut.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Yeah, but we'll be fine. We always are," she reassures me. Someone presenting me with a doughnut was all I needed to snap back into it. Thank you, Eddie for that doughnut._

Tuesday we had classes. We were just reverting back to our schedule from before field experience. I felt safer following Christian though. He accepted it. I think he didn't mind it either.

The week got weirder and weirder as it went on. I was constantly defending Lissa over spirit; because people thought teasing her was funny. Then teasing Christian for getting _zvezda's_ was apparently funny too, then teasing me for being able to use an element was also god damned funny.

I was defending them non-stop. And myself. They told me they could handle it, but I saw Christian's pained face when he thought no one was looking and I felt Lissa's emotions, even when she thought she was blocking me. And me? Well I felt like absolute crap.

I lay in my makeshift bed on the floor on Christian's room Saturday night, debating whether running away again was a good idea. After hours of weighing up the pros and cons, I decided not to. But believe me, it wasn't without much hesitation. I ended up getting up and sneaking off to Dimitri's room. That took no hesitation at all.

"What are you doing here?" he whispers as he answers the door.

"I don't want to be here. I wanna be where no one has anything to tease me for," I sob, letting my stupid fucking hormones get the better of me. I tried telling them to stop their bitching, but that made them sad and even worse. He looked around quickly before pulling me into a hug.

He let me sob into his chest before getting properly dressed and taking me for a walk.

"What happens when people start noticing? When Lissa begins sensing it, when Adrian sees the aura, when Eddie and I spar and I protect my stomach over my face? When… when Christian's being my big brother and he's giving me a comforting hug, and he feels the bump? What… what do I do? I really don't think the Academy's safe anymore," I whisper as we walked amongst some trees behind the Guardian building.

"Because of the attack?" he asks.

"No. because of the people here," I rely as I wiped away a few loose tears. "I mean I love Liss, and Eddie and Pyro, but… they're who I'm most afraid of. If I don't have them, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this," I admitted.

"We'll make it work, Roza. I promise," he whispers before wrapping his arms around me. After talking for ages, he decided I'd better get some rest. He walked me back to Christian's room, gave me a quick kiss, then left. I got as much sleep as my buzzing mind would let me.

We all met up in the cafeteria the next morning, like usual.

"I got a call last night from Mia Rinaldi. She's coming here to see how we all are," Lissa says as we all sat down.

"Oh cool! I haven't spoken to Mia in ages!" I exclaim.

"I know. Your mother also called. She wants to talk to you," Lissa adds.

"Nope," I reply. "She called you and not me for starters," I mutter.

"Rose, you don't have a phone," she reminds me.

"And whose fault is that?" I reply. No one's actually, but I'm putting all blame on her for being a lousy mother.

"Rose… more than anything I want my parents back. Please… please just talk to her?" she begs.

"…Fine. For you, not for her," I hiss.

"Thank you, Rose. I'll tell her for you. Save you as much pain as possible," she chuckles before taking a bite from her apple. I began eating my… well it's supposed to be eggs, but they don't look like eggs…

Lissa and Christian made their way to the church attic for the day, while Eddie went to see Mia in hopes of getting to go out with her, and I… I hung out in my room… and did homework… shut up, I'm not proud of it either!

Then some lame Russian God came to see me.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey," he replies as he sits on the bed, leaning forward to the desk to see what I was doing.

"Pre-Calculus. Due tomorrow," I sighed. Surprisingly, calculus wasn't one of his best subjects, but he knew more than me, like everyone, so he helped a ton still. He had a shift at three, so he left just before then to finish my homework by myself. There was a knocking at the door not too long after anyway.

There in front of me stood a living, walking nightmare: Janine Hathaway. My mother.

"Rosemarie," she greets.

"Guardian Hathaway," I stiffly reply.

"May I come in?" she asks.

"…Sure," I reply scrutinisingly.

She sits on the desk chair while I sit cross legged on my bed. It was deathly silent for a few minutes. You could hear the dust moving.

"Into men's clothing?" she asks.

"Why?" I ask as calmly as possible. She points to a red and clue check shirt. It was Dimitri's, he'd been wearing it over a white shirt earlier, but I'd stolen it, he had his duster anyway.

"Only shirts like that, they have all frills in the women's ones," I lie as I put in it my drawer.

"True," Janine agrees." So it's not someone else's?" she asks.

"No. I'm not what everyone thinks I am," I reply.

"Are you?" she asks.

"You shouldn't even need to ask that! I'm not, okay! As my _mother_, you should believe that!" I exclaims. Seeing her flinch made me feel a little better.

"Your eyes were completely black," she whispers.

"Yeah. They do that. It's the spirit and darkness effects, you get used to it," I mumble.

"You knocked out six kids and a guardian. You broke some other people's bones too, and you gave them cuts and bruises! Headmistress Kirova was going to expel you if it wasn't for the attack!" she suddenly all but shouts.

"Every time Lissa uses spirit she gets a thing called darkness, which forms, for her, into depression and anxiety. As her bond mate and Guardian, I take it from her, which in me causes me to be quite physical and violent. Kirova now knows this. As do all the Guardians and faculty, and they know to send to a dummy or punching bag when it happens so I don't kill anyone and the last Dragomir doesn't want to kill herself," I explain in easy terms.

"That's over seven people," she just plainly states.

"I can't help it," I mumble, not entirely liking to admit I didn't have complete control over myself.

"The two of you aren't stable or safe. Sending you off would be a good idea," she tells me boldly.

"If you have nothing nice to say, leave," I order as I get up and walk to the door.

"If you ever did anything nice or within the rules, maybe that would give me something nice to say," she replies. I opened the door and pointed to it.

"Goodbye, Rosemarie. Oh, and your father wishes to meet you," she calls out.

"Tell the asshole I have no time for another disappointing family member. Having you is enough," I harshly reply before slamming the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Tell the asshole I have no time for another disappointing family member. Having you is enough," I harshly reply before slamming the door behind her._

I was pissed off all night. Someone was going to cop it today in class, and I think they all realized it.

My first victim was at the ripe old time of 5am, on my way to pound some dummies to the ground in the gym.

"Watch where you're walking, old man!" I shout.

"You watch it, little girl! Respect your elders! Or do you have no respect?!" he retorts, just as angry.

"Assholes like you forced me into having no respect!"

"I could say the same back, kid!"

"Move it. I want to go to the gym," I order.

"You move it. I want to go see my kid!" he replies.

"Ohhhh, some Moroi royal jerk or whatever wants to go see their kid! Whatever! Parents are overrated," I mutter before storming off.

"I'm not a royal jerk! I've been waiting eighteen years to meet my kid! If it weren't for her stupid uptight mother I would have by now!" he replies.

"I've been waiting to meet my dad my entire life, but he's probably exactly like my mother, so I don't want to. Really, parents aren't all that good, they disappoint you no matter what," I mutter.

"Do you have any clue who I am?"

"Nope, and I honestly couldn't care less! You know who I am?"

"Like it matters," he sorts. "The name's Mazur. Abe Mazur. That should mean enough," he says.

"Never heard of you! I'm Rose Hathaway! That should mean enough to you!" I shout before walking off to the gym, ready to kill. I turned the radio up full blast and kept punching the bag.

"Rose?" someone asks.

"Rose?!" they try again.

"ROSE!" this time they bellow.

"WHAT?!" I demand, softening my face when I see who it is.

"What's this I hear about you threatening _Ibrahim Mazur_?" he demands.

"The dickhead had it coming! Who is he anyway?"

"Back home we call him Zmey. It means serpent. He's dangerous! He's caught up in tons of illegal business, Rose! He isn't someone you casually threaten!" he warns me.

"He seemed pretty harmless," I replied.

"…You forgot your gloves again," he sighs as he assesses my hands. I didn't notice or feel it until I looked at them I swore and let him take me to clean them up.

He did it the same as he did all those months ago. This time it finished with a kiss and rush to class.

No one wanted to be against me in class that day, at all. Not even the instructors would want to go near me! I guess word was out that I threatened Ibrahim Mazur. Or they could sense the anger radiating off of me.

At lunch I met up with the gang at our usual table. I saw the jerk in passing. I need a name for him, since he couldn't be Royal Jerk because he wasn't Royal.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. I thought I knew you, little girl," he says as he sits down next to me. I didn't even flinch or miss a beat.

"Zmey," I reply.

"Ah. I see you've done some research," he muses as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Barely. Just enough to know the basics," I reply as I turn to face him. "And I don't do anything illegal, so I don't know why you're here," I reply. Okay, it was a lie, but a clever lie!

"For some reason I don't believe that," he replies after assessing me.

"You don't have to, now what do you want?" I ask.

"To talk to my daughter and tell her I'm sorry I let her lame excuse of a mother stop me from seeing her," he replies.

"Oh? And who would your daughter be?" I ask.

"Well, her mother, Janine told me a little about her. She's turned eighteen, eleven days ago when she was unconscious from an attack on her school, St Vladimir's, her best friend's name is Vasilisa, my daughter's name is Rosemarie, but she prefers Rose, and I believe I'm sitting next to her," he replies.

My jaw dropped.

"…Nice to meet you, old man. I've waited for this day for a while. Never really expected it to happen though," I sigh. "Wicked hair," I tell him.

"Thanks. I see you got the wicked hair too," he points out.

"Yeah, I did, and the attitude," I chuckle.

"I don't think you got too much from your mother in all honesty," he replies.

"Just the being a dhampir at first bit," I reply.

"At first?" he asks.

"…I'm a new race. Shadow-Kissed," I reply.

"Ah yes, how could I forget," he muses.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I know a couple, Mark and Oksana, they live in Russia, where I occasionally reside. I'm Turkish-Russian, by the way," he replies. I'd figured that out, but confirmation was nice. "They're like you and Vasilisa," he finishes.

"Oh. Cool. Call her Lissa," I tell him as I get up to get food. We aren't the only ones? This is huge!

"Mind if I sit with you and your friends?" Abe asks.

"Go for it. You missed out on eighteen years, so I'm kind of gonna make you do a ton," I warn him.

"Anything for my little girl," he replies. I know we're going to get along well.

We got some food, then went back to our now occupied table.

"Friends, meet my father. Father, meet friends," I introduce.

They all personally introduced themselves then. They got along well with him, and I could tell they liked him.

"None of your friends have parents," he comments as I walk with him slowly to class.

"They did at one point. I dunno, I guess we kind of all got together because… we didn't …I don't know," I frowned.

"Tell them they can count on me for anything," he tells me.

"I will… you know I don't really need to go to my next class. It's just with Alto, I hate him anyway… wanna just talk?" I ask him.

"That sounds wonderful," he smiles. We sat in the cafeteria and talked about things. Turned out freaking Janine was the reason I never met him before. He asked me all the burning questions. And he knew when I was lying. I have no clue how, but it sucked.

"So, got a boyfriend I can go threaten?" he lightly asks.

"Nope," I reply casually.

"You're lying," he replies.

"How do you know?" I frown.

"In my line of work, you have to know," he replies.

"But I can even pass lying tests."

"So can I. Family trait," he chuckles. "Now who is he?" he asks curiously.

"He's… no one, okay?" I ask.

"What have you done, little girl?" he asks astonishingly.

"What do you mean 'what have I done'?"

"I'm guessing this boy, or girl, is older. Much older. Not even a student I would say. Possibly illegal?" he asks.

"You caught me. It's a him. Now don't tell anyone. Not even my friends know," I mumble.

"…Do you really like him?"

"More than that," I mumble as I look away.

"Love him?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply as I find the floor even more interesting.

"I'm not mad. I just want you safe and happy," he replies.

"Getting me a Ferrari would make me safe and happy," I blurt out.

"Do you even have a licence?" he asks.

"Yup," I proudly reply.

"Did your driving instructor ever see you drive?"

"Nope. All I had to do was wear a short dress and I got it," I reply. He didn't seem to mind these things too much.

"My driving instructor never saw me drive either,' he replies. "Disgusting old woman, she was," he shudders.

"Driving instructors are creepy," I agree, also shuddering at my experience. We were a lot alike.

We talked for the rest of the day. He was accepting my ease at skipping class. I think he even encouraged it!

"You weren't in class today," Dimitri accuses as I show up for training.

"I was talking to my dad," I reply.

"…You found out who he was?" he asks.

"Yeah. Comrade, meet my dad," reply as Abe walks in.

"Ah. Belikov. I heard a rumour you were training my daughter. I couldn't ask for anyone better to train her," Abe smiles as she shakes Dimitri's hand.

"Zmey," Dimitri replies. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has… Karolina and little Pauly were over, did you see them?" he asks.

"Yes. They left the day after I came out of the coma," Dimitri uneasily replies.

"Good, good," Abe replies.

"Speaking of them, I need a phone. Karolina gave me her number so we could plot revenge against this idiot," I think aloud.

"I'll have one to you as soon as possible," Abe replies.

"You don't have to—"

"I do," he cuts in.

"Thanks," I smile brightly before hugging him.

"It's nothing, now get training! I don't want you failing because of me!" Abe replies.

"What's on the agenda for today, Comrade?" I ask. Abe snickers at the nickname.

"You to stop calling me that and staking some dummies," he replies.

"No sparring?" I pout.

"Depends on how well you go," he replies.

"Is two _zvezda's_ not enough?"

"Not today," he replies as he chucks me a practise stake. I groan and set to doing a bunch of routines. I was easily bored with it.

"Boooooooored," I state.

"Keep going!" he orders. He was talking with my dad. I hope they don't become friends…

I chucked the stake at the wall and sat on the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm not staking anymore. I wanna fight," I reply.

"….Fine," he sighs. I put on my gloves while he took his duster off and put his gloves on.

"Ready to be beaten by a high-school girl?" I ask.

"In your dreams, Hathaway," he smiles as he dodges my first attack. It wasn't really like fighting. It was extreme dancing or something. We were too evenly matched for it to be called fighting. I decided to play dirty and began lighting my hands up with fire.

"That's cheating!" he replies as he dodges a fireball.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to use everything to my advantage?" I reply as I shoot again.

"Not in this case!" he replies as he barely dodges one.

I ended up beating him after setting his shirt on fire. Mum came in somewhere in the middle of our sparring contest to watch as well.

"We're you using an element?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I retort.

"That's an abomination, good day," she replies before storming off.

"I thought she was atheist?" I ask.

"She found god through that stupid Slezelski guy or whatever his stupid name is," dad mutters.

Abe specialized in fire, so we worked on some spells for the rest of the session, and then left to go our separate ways, Abe being exhausted from magic, Dimitri from being beaten and used as a dummy, and me from fighting and magic. I was having to work double hard in fighting to keep my stomach safe on top of that.

I went to bed, completely forgetting about dinner for that night.


	9. Chapter 9

_I went to bed, completely forgetting about tea for that night._

After having a shower and returning to my room the next morning, I noticed something. A bump. It was tiny as ever, but I knew, and could felt, that it was there. I sat down on my bed, slightly taken aback at what was happening. I wasn't anywhere near far in enough for this yet!

A knock at the door shook me out of my little perfect moment.

"You're _really_ late for training," Dimitri said.

"I am exhausted, Comrade! When I use magic it's worse than a moroi. I learned eight new offensive spells last night, I'm dying here!" I exclaim.

"…I'll let you off this time," he sighs.

"Thanks," I reply, a yawn coming out as I did so. "Sneak in," I whisper.

"Tonight's training is still on though. Okay?"

"Alrighty, catchya!" I shrugged

He nodded and walked off, only to sneak back in through the window about ten minutes later.

I grabbed his hand and placed it over my stomach. He face broke out into a grin, even though he tried to fight it. He kisses me, then wipes away the tears that were streaming down my face.

The whole week I was wonderful for. I was happy as. I worked on my Guardian mask though. I kept my emotions mostly under check.

Sunday morning, Abe came knocking at my door. I was gonna give him a tour-thing. The gang were coming too.

I went to get it, then ended up bolting down the hall to the bathroom and hurling my guts up. He came in and held my hair. I washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth, then thanked him. We went back to my room quietly so I could finish grabbing my stuff.

"Dhampirs don't get sick," he states.

"Just drop it, dad," I sigh.

"Moroi or dhampir boyfriend?"

"Dhampir," I reply.

"But the Shadow-Kissed thing changes stuff doesn't it? Rose… just tell me. I won't be angry, promise," he calmly asks.

"Yeah. Everything's completely different," I reply.

"So… I don't mean to sound rude, but…"

"Please, dad, don't?" I begin crying.

"If you were, I wouldn't tell a soul. I wouldn't care who the father was, as long as he stuck around. All I would do is support you, emotionally and financially, I know you don't get paid much, and I'd—"

"Dad… please don't tell anyone?" I sob.

"I won't, little girl," he promises as he pulls me into a hug. "How long has it been?" he asks.

"About a month and a half," I reply.

"A little before the attack?" he asks.

"The day of," I admit.

"…Have you been checked out?" he asks.

"I found out while I was in the infirmary. Dr Olendski made sure we were both safe and healthy and alive," I whisper.

"And… the boy?"

"…He's hoping for a little girl," I chuckle.

"Can I know who he is? I'm not going to freak out, or kill him, or anything. I just… want to know who I'm also looking out for. My possibly future son-in-law," he ponders.

"He… um, you know him. Well. He's… a teacher," I reply. Abe just levelly nodded.

"I thought you and Belikov had something," he sighed.

"How did you—"

"I watched the two of you in training. It wasn't a usual teacher-student relationship."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure. Now let's go find him and have a little chat before this tour-thing," he says.

"I'll tell Lissa we aren't doing it," I reply.

He hands me a box.

"All set up for you, you're on a plan, unlimited everything, and I got some of your favourite music on there," he replies.

"I love you dad," I smiled as I hug him.

"It's your birthday present. I know, I'm a few weeks too late, but hey, it still counts, right?"

"It most certainly does," I chuckle.

"All your contacts are in there," he promises.

"Oh really?! Cool!" I reply as I unlocked it and went through contacts. I rang Lissa, whose number was thankfully in there.

"Hello?"

"It's Hathaway, dad bought me a phone, we have special mobster business to tend to, so we can't make the tour-thing we were gonna do. Watch a movie or something, we'll be over later," I reply.

"Alright. Have fun. Mobster business?" she asks.

"He's a knee-cap breaking mobster, I'm his daughter, I have to learn the family trade," I chuckle before hanging up.

"No breaking Belikov's knee-caps," I warn him as I lead the way to Dimitri's room.

I let Abe knock.

"Zmey. Rose," he greets as he answer the door. Abe shoves him inside.

"This seems promising," I mutter as I follow in and shut the door behind me.

"Careful with my daughter and her kid, or I'll screw you over ten times," Abe hisses to Dimitri.

"I love her and our child more than anything, sir," Dimitri promises.

"And you'll stay with them no matter what."

"I couldn't imagine spending life without them. I'm not going to leave her. Either of them. Sir, I know how wrong it seems, but yes, I love her, yes, we're having a baby, and no, I won't leave her or let anyone stop us," Dimitri gains his own ground.

"Then I accept. Welcome to the coven, Belikov," Abe smiles.

"Coven?" I ask. "Seriously?"

"Family's such a boring, loose and inaccurate word. Coven, now that sounds much cooler," he smiles. I thought it over for a minute.

"Alright. Coven it is," I sigh. Abe just hi-5's us both with no actual warning.

"Awesome. Belikov, carry on with your usual day, Rose, I heard something about a movie?" he asks.

"Yeah… oh hey!" I smiled, seeing what movie they were watching. I tore over there without another word.

"You bitches," I mutter as I plonk down on the floor in Lissa's room. Abe came in a few minutes later, completely dying from _all that running_ he had to do. _How_ could I be _so crue_l?

Abe left back for Russia to do some business that night. Most parents had left or were leaving.

Dimitri and I worked on training a ton more, so I could defend myself and the baby. Trials were coming up in the next few weeks. I had to be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dimitri and I worked on training a ton more, so I could defend myself and the baby. Trials were coming up in the next few weeks. I had to be ready._

Trials came quicker than I'd expected.

"Oh god, what if I can't do it?" I began freaking out

"You'll do fine," he promises.

"I'm not the only one out there," I remind him.

"You'll do fine," he promises as he brushes some hair from my face. I psyched up, then my name was called.

"Right. Okay! LET'S DO THIS!" I shout as I walk out.

I passed. I actually passed. And I was highest in the class!

That night we had our promise marks ceremony. Every novice this year passed. We all got our marks proudly. We didn't know who we were guarding until the moroi graduation had been.

The tattooist had laughed and struggled to fit in my mark where it was supposed to go. They'd luckily done my newer tattoos smaller. When I got my two _zvezda's_ I'd also gotten six _molnija's_ because I'd taken the final six out by myself out on the quad, with no help from anyone. The guardian's had watched me do it in under a minute.

We were all allowed to rest the next day. We had a congratulations ceremony where we got out diplomas for passing academically. Moroi School still had another week, so us novices just packed and placed bets on who we'd get. Abe came over too.

"Oh, I knew you'd pass little girl!" he exclaims as he spins me around in a hug.

"Thanks old man," I smirk as he puts me down. He was strong for a Moroi…

We went to my room and sat around, me occasionally throwing random junk into the moving box I had. Abe watched.

I got my first shift the day before the Moroi graduation.

"Just my luck I was placed with you?" I ask as Dimitri walks up.

"Nope. They're still worried you'll run away," he teases. We just went our separate ways and walked the perimeter for two hours, before two other guardians came to take the patrol.

"Will I be seeing you soon?" I ask as we head back to Guardian HQ to report we saw nothing.

"You bet," he replies before walking ahead. We signed off and gave our report, then went to our rooms. I packed while I waited for Dimitri.

He jumped on the bed when he climbed through the window. I got into bed next to him and curled up in his arms.

"We can't stay with Lissa when we leave here. She… she doesn't exactly… like you. She wants me with Adrian, and believe me, she didn't even like Mason. We're gonna be sneaking around our whole lives," I sigh.

"I'll get us a place to live. I should be the one doing the stressing and thinking, you shouldn't, it's bad for the baby," he reminds me.

"I know, I know, they tell you not to be stressed when stressed and sadness and hunger are like, the only emotions you get," I mutter. He chuckles and kisses my cheek before we both settle into an easy sleep.

Dimitri was off on a shift first thing that morning, so I packed the rest of my stuff up, then went and hung out with Eddie and a few other recent graduates in one of the lounges, casually watching movies all day and eating about twenty bags of chips without giving a single care in the world to it.

After school, Eddie and I went to Lissa's to help her pack some stuff up. She'd been packing all term and she's barely even made a dent.

Dimitri came over again that night.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Alright. We watched some action and horror movies that I'd already seen all day. How was yours?"

"Alright," he replies. "I got a hold on a flat at court,' he says.

"Any pictures?" I demand. He handed over a sheet of paper. It had two tiny ass bedrooms, one tiny ass kitchen-lounge-dining combo and a tiny ass bathroom, with no backyard or anything considering it was three stories up in an apartment building, but it was perfect for us.

"We're taking it," I reply. He smiles and calls the agent up. Afterwards we idly chatted until we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Afterwards we idly chatted until we both fell asleep._

Friday was Lissa and Christian's graduation. The novices still at the Academy were allowed attend to congratulate their classmates. Some of us had already been sent off on missions, jobs, Moroi, that kind of stuff.

The only condition was that we had to look fancy like everyone else attending.

I put on a grey cotton loose dress that went three-quarters the way down my thigh and tied at the back, some small black heels and a black clutch. Eddie had a shirt and pants and some black shoes. Lissa looked stunning in her casual green shin-length dress that really brought out the green in her eyes, some small strappy white heels and her hair extravagantly done in what she described as a 'casual' up-do. Christian had on some black jeans, a white tucked in shirt and a suit jacket with some converses. Way to rock graduation, Pyro.

Tasha got a photo of the four of us and then went to sit with other parents and parental figures. Eddie and I sat up with them for Lissa. We are now her parents. Alberta had rolled her eyes, but laughed and allowed us when we'd told her that.

We cheered manically for Lissa and Christian. They then had their end-of-year-dance. Eddie and I hung around and sat at a table, while Lissa forced Christian into dancing. They then broke away from a party in Lissa's room. Eddie and I joined, as Lissa's guardians. Eddie got smashed, I really couldn't get into the celebrating mood.

"I'm gonna go check on a few things then get some sleep, will you be alright?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. Will you?"

"I'll be wonderful. See you tomorrow," I smile.

"In the cafeteria at six, don't BE LATE!" she orders.

"Yes, mum," I mutter before leaving. "Oi! And congratulations, Dragomir! You were awesome!" I bellow before opening the door and walking out.

I got ready for the next day before going to sleep so I wasn't TOO late.

…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Lissa bellows as she pounds on my door the next morning. I got up slowly so I didn't puke, threw open the door and shouted.

"I'M TRYING TO GET READY HERE!" I shout.

I got dressed in a hurry and everything, hoping she'd calm down through my brilliant effort.

"Ready," I smile as I walk out again. She rolls her eyes and walks with me down to the cafeteria, where we got two boxes of doughnuts to go.

"The Zeklos' have the Academy plane, which they weren't supposed to have until tomorrow, so we have to drive," Lissa says.

"The darkness isn't as bad driving anyway," I admitted.

"Anyway, I figured, I'll go with Rose, Eddie and Christian can go together and Guardian Belikov with Tasha?" she offers. We all mumbled agreements before going off to get our stuff and meet back in the garage. Dimitri was first back with one box, Tasha then with her suitcase. The two of them, rather Dimitri with Tasha supervising, kept loading our things into cars. I had three boxes, a duffel and my handbag, then went out help Lissa. I ended up grabbing Christian's fourth and final box from him and taking it over. We spent about an hour on Lissa's stuff.

I went back up to my room for a final time. I took down a picture I'd forgotten. It was of Lissa and I three years ago. I was dressed as a stripper vampire and Lissa was Buffy in that red corset thing she wore that I ended up having anyway.

I chuckled and left a note for whoever got the room next.

'Hope your experience here is better than mine was. –Hathaway out for the final time!'

We were on the road within the hour. I was driving. Lissa didn't have her licence. The fact that I did, didn't scare her any less.

We all met up halfway at a Maccas. I ordered one of everything of the menu, charging it to dad's card and then we were back on the road. Lissa was even more terrified now that I was driving with one hand and alternating between eating and texting.

We met up outside an average sized house at court. We unloaded all the boxes from the vans, then took them inside. I grabbed mine and out them back in one of the vans.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asks.

"This is yours and Christian's house. Have your little Dragomir's running around here. Not your little Guardians," I reply.

"I don't mind," she insists.

"I'm moving in with Mia," Eddie pipes up.

"There's a room for you too," Lissa pouts.

"Lissa, we want it to be your house. We're gonna be around all the time anyway! We just don't wanna be kept up all night with your activities," I tease. She and Christian blushed furiously.

"Guardian Belikov?"

"I have an apartment on the other side of court," he replies.

"You could move in with me!" Tasha shouts.

"No thank you Tasha. I'd like my own place thank you," he replies with a forced smile.

"Come around anytime! All of you!" Lissa exclaims.

"You bet we will," I chuckle before getting into the van I had.

"Anyone need a lift?" I ask.

"Yes!" Tasha exclaims. Let her climb in the back and follow her instructions of where to go for her room. She was in guest apartments. She lived somewhere in Washington, which was where she worked, and was just staying here until Christian settled in.

I then rang Dimitri for directions.

"Where do I go?" I ask before he can even say hello.

"Where are you?"

"Guest housing."

"Ok, back to the main road, then a left at the first turn, then straight up to the last turn off and a right," he says.

"Then what?" I ask after turning onto that street.

"Second turn right, then right up to the smallest building on the right and wait there," he replies.

"Okay, catchya," I reply before hanging up.

I waited about two minutes before the van he was in pulled up. He took the boxes upstairs, insisting I wasn't allowed to since it was bad for the baby. I just got to drive the van back. He took his back to the depot too, then we walked back to the apartment together. He handed me a set of keys.

"Main door, second door," he said as he hands them over. I smiled, took his hand and leant into him.

"Here we are," he comments as he opens the door.

"It's wonderful," I smile. "…When it gets furniture," I amend.

"We can do it online?" he offers.

"Done," I agree. He gets his laptop out and plugs it in. We lay on the ground on the IKEA site and buy some things we'd need. We got a bed from a proper bed store though, because IKEA beds just don't last. I think I maxed out Abe's credit card. He should never have let me memorize the number. Ok, he didn't, I did without him knowing, but honestly, it's his fault.

Once we'd ordered the essentials we closed the laptop and went to sleep on the floor for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Once we'd ordered the essentials we closed the laptop and went to sleep on the floor for the night._

The next day I was dragged around by Lissa. She and Christian were picking out the furniture for their house. Just picking it out – there was no way in hell either of them would build it!

They got old fashioned furniture. They wanted their house to look like an average Royal house, being classic looking with tons of original features and historical items. Boring! Dimitri and I got all modern furniture, not that you'd probably see it with the junk we've collected.

Eddie was out with Mia buying stuff for their apartment and Dimitri was picking up all the stuff for ours and building it. I told Lissa I had people at my house building some stuff. She easily accepted it and continued looking at items and squealing.

We went to the supermarket to buy food as well. Neither Dimitri nor I knew how to cook, so I bought things you just heat up or butter or whatever. I think the only healthy things I bought were salt reduced butter and a stick of celery that I would end up covering in cream cheese anyway.

On top of that, I bought normal things like soap and towels and blankets, a TV, extension cords and essential DVDs and cds, a DVD player, simple things like that, that would make it feel like a home. And I bought I fluffy and comfy rug. I took it back to our apartment in a taxi service thing we had here at court, then lugged it all upstairs. Dimitri came down and ordered me to not do it. I swear he might as well put me in a bubble where I can't do anything!

I went upstairs and rang Abe.

"Little girl! How are you?" he asks as he answers.

"Ugh, Dimitri won't let me do _anything_! I tried carrying up the food to our apartment and he was all 'let me do it, Rose, you go upstairs and do whatever you do, I'll carry it for you.' I am capable of doing these things! Oh my gosh I am dying, really dad, help me out," I groan.

"Nope. You maxed out my credit card, I'm not helping," he replies.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to max out Dimitri's when we have to buy baby stuff!" I reply.

"Ah. I see. I guess I'll have to be visiting soon?" he offers.

"It's up to you," I reply.

"I shall. I just need to tend to one business thing here and I shall be on the first flight over," he replies.

"Thanks dad," I smile.

"Yeah, yeah. And don't give Belikov a hard time about doing stuff for you. He's doing it 'cause he loves you, kid. He doesn't want you or his kid getting in some sort of trouble," dad tells me.

"Yeah, I know, it just pisses me off," I mumble.

"I know it does, little girl. Just accept it, it probably makes him feel better, trust me, I know from experience," he sighs.

"Ok. I'll remember it," I agree unwillingly.

"Good. Catch you later, little girl."

"You too, old man," I chuckle before hanging up.

After we'd packed everything away, Dimitri built a little more, while I curled up on the floor with the TV plugged in, watching Downton Abbey. I don't know, it just feels right to watch it.

By the time we decided to go to bed, Dimitri had built the TV cabinet, couch and had set the lounge-room where we wanted it to go. Our blue fabric couch also folded out into a sofa bed. We figured when we got days off and were bored and watching TV it would be smart. Also for when the baby's born and we're getting her to sit or whatever and… it just seemed cool.

We crashed on that for the night, not having a bed yet.

The next morning I scrimmaged through my boxes of stuff to try and find my guardian uniform. I found it after about twenty minutes. White shirt, black slacks, black combat boots (they were my own touch) and a black blazer with my hair up. Everything, of course, had been 'Roseified'. It was a ton sexier than the usual crap we had to wear, but still fit the description. Dimitri had left ages before me, already tired of my inability to get out of bed, find clothes or even get ready in general.

I was eating my bag of coco-pops on the way to Lissa's.

"Typical Hathaway," someone chuckles as they fall into step with me.

"Castile," I reply with my mouth full.

"You truly are one of a kind," he sighs as I continue stuffing my mouth.

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't," I also unintelligibly reply.

"Probably not," he laughs as we knock on Lissa and Christian's door. Christian answered and threw us each a set of keys.

"Lissa told me to give these to you so it really does feel like your house," Christian sighs.

"I would have just broken in anyway," I reply.

"That being my other motive," Lissa sighs as she comes to the door.

"Wow. The two of you just scream 'sex'," I comment.

"Were you pulled in?" Lissa apologises.

"At least she'll know what a real man looks like that way," Christian boasts.

"I already know, and he certainly doesn't look like you," I retort as I push past them with my head held high.

"What?!" Lissa screeches as she runs after me. "You did it and didn't tell me?!" she hisses.

"I never said I did it. I just said I've seen," I wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Way to give me a heart-attack!" she scolds.

"You're welcome. It's one of my specialities," I boast as I walk into her kitchen and fill my bag up with more milk.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks as she watches me.

"You know it. I just don't have enough milk," I reply.

"You hate milk…"

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Huh. Well I like it now. I couldn't live without it now," I reply. Damn it. Cravings have already fucked it, ugh!

I went to their label maker which was sitting on the kitchen bench and printed something out.

"Dragozera?" Lissa asks.

"Yup. That's what I'm calling you two from now on," I smile as I stick the label over the key chain for Liss and Chris' house.

I just sat around most of the day; I did a few strolls around the perimeter. Eddie and Dimitri were stiff right old guardians for most the day.

"Guys, I have a one kilometre perimeter covered here. Never mind that we are the t-guarded place on the planet. Chill out a little!" I exclaim as they both went on edge at a bird flying past and squawking.

"Yeah Dimka! Relax a little!" Tasha giggles. "Maybe we can go back to my room and have some fun?" she offers him

"Ew," Christian frowns.

"No thank you, Tasha, I'm good," Dimitri replies, shuddering and looking like he wanted to barf. He and me, possibly even Christian, both!


	13. Chapter 13

"_No thank you, Tasha, I'm good," Dimitri replies, shuddering and looking like he wanted to barf. He and me, possibly even Christian, both!_

We fell into a casual routine. Lissa was setting up her house for an entire month. It was ridiculous. Occasionally she had meetings as well. The rest was just hanging around the house. We all liked the routine we'd formed. Oh, and Tasha had needed to go back to work for summer-holidays classes. Finally, the bitch is out of our hair!

I was four months. We decided to go get a scan done. After all, we weren't sure what it was going to be like and how things were progressing.

We went to a human place, the closest one we could find to court. We left right after our shift so we'd be back in time for tomorrow's at nine.

I cried when I saw my baby. The kid wasn't fully grown yet, but resembled what he/she should at around five and a half months, which was over a month more than it should be, which scared me. But the baby was just so beautiful. And had a really calming heartbeat.

"I can tell you the gender if you like?" the doctor offers.

"Yes please?" I choke out, wiping away my tears furiously as I smiled and was just a complete ball of emotions.

"You are having a healthy little girl," she confirms.

I cried even more. Dimitri took my hand and kissed my forehead as he looked at the screen. I knew he desperately wanted a little girl.

The doctor lady gave me an envelope with a written report and two tiny paper print-outs of the baby. We didn't want to proper one; it was just too much to hide… I preferred having just the wallet-sized one anyway.

Dimitri and I made it home by around 6am. We curled up on the couch and looked at the picture properly. We stuck one each in our wallets so we'd never forget and no one would really notice, then got ready for another day of work. I know, it was horrible health for the baby to go without sleep this long, but it's what I had to do.

Abe never ended up coming. 'Business deal gone wrong', was all he could disclose. Lissa also wanted to go back to St Vladimir's, with Adrian and all of us, to study Spirit with Ms Carmack for a little while. Dr Olendski will get to be my doctor in the end, woo!

I told Dr O of my plan when we arrived. She agreed quite happily.

Dimitri, Eddie and I did two shifts a week of campus. Everyone thought they could get away with shit with me, but they were sadly mistaken!

Within a month of being there, I was as big as a balloon. I really couldn't hide it anymore.

I went and told Dr Olendski as soon as I knew I had to either come out with it or hide. Believe me, I was going to hide. I'd rather hide than have Lissa force-marriage Adrian and I. I'd rather hide than be sent to jail. I'd rather hide than lose my baby. I'd just rather hide than let my life go even further downhill.

"Look, Dr O, I can't hide it, but I can't tell either," I confess.

"I'm surprised you're even able to hide it now!" she exclaims. "May I ask why you're hiding this miracle?" she asks.

"I want to tell people… but I can't. Too many questions will be raised, too much trouble will come with it and it's just something I don't want," I sigh.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yeah. There's no way in hell I'm giving my little girl up," I smile.

She smiled too.

"Does anyone but me know?"

"Guardian Belikov figured it out in training," I lie. "I made sure he wouldn't tell a soul."

"You told no one?"

"No one," I confirm.

"Okay then… well I'm going to put you on bed rest so no one finds out. I trust you to do this wisely, Rose! I'll make something up about being contagious so no one comes to see you," she says as she begins writing.

"Thank you, Dr Olendski," I gratefully reply as I hug her.

"It's alright, Rose. Wait in the waiting room while I finish this up,' she smiles kindly.

Twenty minutes later I was walking out of the clinic doors with a real read-up and fake read-up of what's happening. I pretended to sulk my way over to the guest housing where we were all staying, when in all honesty I was entirely relieved to get on bed rest. No more sore feet!

I climbed into bed and actually moaned. It was so comfy!

'where r u?' Lissa texts me.

'Bed rest :(' I replied.

'y? :('

'Dr O prescribed it.'

'im coming ova.'

'I'm not allowed visitors, I'm contagious :('

'2 bad, ill heal?'

'Lissa, don't, really, she said it can't be healed anyway and I don't want you getting sick.'

'but I wan2 c u!'

'We can facetime and stuff!'

'oh yeh! K deal :)'

I smile and put my phone on the bedside table. Ah Lissa, you freakish little person.

"Bed rest? Contagious? That's cute," Dimitri comments a few hours later as he simply barges in.

"I'm as big as an elephant! Leave me alone!" I complain after he's shut the door, hiding under my quilt more.

He smiled and placed his hand over my large belly.

"Not long now," he comments.

"Damn straight not long now," I growl. "My feet hurt! Make them better!" I whine.

He gave me a foot and back massage to die for. I swear, he just knows exactly where it hurts. Well, he has got sisters that have been pregnant, he's probably had to listen and deal with their complaining. Probably already knew.

I was on bed rest for three weeks. Then it happened.


	14. Chapter 14

_I was on bed rest for three weeks. Then it happened._

"Oh fuck," I choke out, breathing heavily, completely afraid.

I got up shakily, throwing on my biggest and most concealing clothes. I grabbed my phone and headed for the infirmary.

Learning to have a 'Guardian Mask' was something I was thankful for at the moment. I was in so much pain I could barely walk, and every tiny movement sent knives throughout me.

'Come to the infirmary after work xx' I texted Dimitri as I walked through the doors.

"Rose Hathaway, what may I do for you?" Dr Olendski asks as I walked in.

"My water broke," I whisper as I pulled her closer.

"Ahhhhh, right this way!" she says as she takes me upstairs to an almost never used part of the clinic. It had been used during the attack, but that was really the only time. It was usually used for storage, but it did have 2 proper rooms.

"Is anyone coming to see you?" she asks.

"I told Belikov to cover for me in case Lissa calls or whatever, so he might come, he's a great friend, but there should be any—OW!" I scream as I cramped over.

"Ok, you know how this works, right?" she asks as she hands me as hospital gown. I groaned, but agreed to put it on.

I don't think I have ever been in a more awkward situation…

I was in for about two hours, then Dimitri came in. his eyes widened and went terrified.

"FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING STUPID TO SAY!" I shout, in all sorts of pain and not allowed to just get the kid out yet!

He took a seat against the wall so he was looking at my side. He offered his hand for me to squeeze. I felt the bones crack at some point and a sharp intake of pained breath not coming from me, but in all honesty I did not care. I am fucking a whole heap of pain and it's his fault because he's the one that knocked me up.

Four hours in, I was _finally_ allowed to push. I wasn't sure what hurt more! Not pushing or pushing! Dimitri ended up having to go and get me some water.

I hadn't been allowed painkillers because we didn't know what was happening. Dr Olendsdki was mumbling something about it seeming to hurt thrice the amount normal birth does. I've done some research, normal birth hurts twice more than the human body is supposed to be able to cope with… no wonder I am dying!

I was in there for seventeen hours. SEVENTEEN EXCRUSIATING HOURS WITH NO PAIN KILLERS!

"She's out," Dr Olendski eventually sighs as she picks my daughter up with those glove things on. I almost passed out, again. Dimitri dumped the rest of the water bottle on me. It didn't make much or a difference. I was already covered head to toe in sweat, having been a sweating screaming and pained mess for seventeen hours.

"I'll just clean her up and do height and weight?" Dr Olendski asks. I nodded, completely tired. Dimitri snuck a quick kiss.

Dr Olendski came back about five minutes later with a little wrapped in pink bundle. My daughter.

I cried and reached out for her.

"Here she is," Dr O whispers. I held my daughter close and silently cried.

She had a little bit of hair on top of her head, Dimitri's hair colour, she had my skin colouring and eyes, a bit of both lips, Dimitri's face shape and my nose and eye colour. She was a perfect combination and… she was perfect.

"Any name ideas?" Dr O gently asks. I looked at her.

"Uhm… I think so," I choke out.

"I won't write it out yet," she promises as she takes a seat.

"I was thinking… Amelia. Or Schuyler," I admitted.

"It's a great name. Both are," she muses.

"It's nice. One could always be a middle name? Or a hyphenated name?" Dimitri reminds me.

"Yeah… Her name's Amelia," I confirm with a nervous smile as Dr O turns to the birth certificate.

"I love it," Dimitri whispers in my ear once Dr O had turned her back.

"Amelia?" she asks.

"Yeah," I confirm. She shows it to me once she's printed it on there carefully.

"Middle name?"

"Schuyler."

"K-y or c-h-u?" she asks.

"S-c-h-u-y-l-e-r," I spell out. She shows me again once she's gotten that down.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Last name's just Hathaway?"

"No, um… you can't tell anyone, I'm serious, no one!" I warn her.

"Belikov?" she asks.

"….How did you know?" I ask.

"Oh come on, Rose! A dhampir got you pregnant, Belikov's in the room when she's born, what the hell kind of teacher keeps a secret _this_ big without being the dad, and come on, you didn't know the entire faculty were having bets on how often and far it's gone?" she snorts.

"Huh. Interesting. Never thought that would happen," I mumble.

"So I'm right?"

"Yeah," I smile.

She gave Dimitri the birth certificate and ran off for a second. She came back with a tube thing and bit of paper. She put the bit of paper inside and the birth certificate.

"Just an overall assessment of the two of you," she says as she nods to Amelia and I. "You may stay in here as long as you like. Congratulations," she smiles before leaving.

"I'll go get you some clothes," Dimitri says before getting p and heading for the door.

"Put the tube thing in my bag," I tell him as I awkwardly ditch it at him.

He dived for it, winked, and continued on his way. I just looked at my daughter and made sure she had eight fingers and two thumbs and ten toes all up.

Dimitri came back with a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I gave him Amelia and got up. I stripped the bed because it was all bloodied and disgusting. I went into a shower thing I knew was in the other little room at the back of mine. I had a quick shower to get rid of the blood, stole a towel and then put on my fresh clothes. I love Dhampirs ability to not have any baby fat. It's just perfect.

We sat in the room until it was daylight, signalling most people would be headed of bed. We snuck back to the dorms we were staying in. We agreed Amelia would stay in Dimitri's room. It would just seem less suspicious.

"You missed out on a whole day of work today," I scold once we were in his room.

"Believe me, it was worth it," he chuckles.

We made a make-shift cot for her, then went to sleep ourselves. Especially me. I woke up with a note in place of Dimitri.

'Work. You're still contagious, remember ;] I love you and Amelia.'

I smiled and went over to the now whimpering child.

I awkwardly fed her for the first time. It felt weird, but… right. I dunno, it was still weird.

"I love you, Amelia. You're my little girl. My little miracle," I chuckle. "Things aren't going to be easy. They're going to be _really_ tricky. You're gonna have to fend for yourself a lot, believe me, I hate to say it. And do it, but… oh man. I'm sorry, Amelia. I really am. I'll do my best, but… my best isn't very much," I sob. "I wish I could be a better mum. You know, let you go out, let people know about you, just… be a normal mum… but I don't think I'm going to be able too much. And that kills me," I whisper.

I heard someone knocking on my door. I put Amelia down and climbed out of the window, since I was still in Dimitri's room.

"I'm contagious, nincompoop!" I hoarsely shout.

"Let me in, Rose, I don't give two shits if you're contagious!" I hear Christian reply from the other side. I groaned, got up, and unlocked the door.

"Not my fault if you die," I mutter.

"What's happening?" he demands.

"Huh?"

"With Belikov."

"How would I know?"

"He's terrified for you. You can tell. We all know something's up. He said he saw you at the hospital yesterday. Rose, just tell me. I'm not gonna say a word," he sighs.

"Chris… you're my big brother. But I really can't tell you. Some things I just can't talk about," I sob. He eased up entirely now.

"Rose… what have you done?" he asks. He pulls me into a tight brotherly hug that I think I really needed.

"I can't tell you… just… please, just go along with everything. Take it in your stride and don't ask questions?" I beg as I heard Amelia beginning to whimper from her room.

"Hey, you're gonna get sick in here. Just… go hang with Lissa. It's safer that way and… well, she's kind of… wanting you," I scrunch up my face.

"Whatever you silly virgin prude," he chuckles. If only he knew…

I stuck my finger up as him as I shoved him out.

"You sure as hell don't look sick. You look… broken. And afraid. And alone," he tells me.

"Well, I'm not. I'm fine. And I'm not alone, I'm fine," I assure him.

He quirks an eyebrow. He takes s step forward and gently pokes me in the stomach.

"Not alone?" he asks, paling a little.

I chuckled at how terrified he was for me.

"No, definitely not," I reply as I hit my belly _hard_.

"Then why are you smiling dumbly with your hand over your belly?" he asks. I hadn't taken my hand away. I wish she was still in there and safe.

"It isn't even possible for me to be pregnant," I chuckle. "I dunno. When I find the right guy… who knows," I smile.

"…You aren't going to die are you? Your perspective's all different," he assesses.

"…I've had to change, Chris. I don't know," I sigh.

"I'll let you figure out your thoughts, bye Buffy!" he chuckles.

"Bye Pyro!" I reply as I shut the door.

I climbed back into Dimitri's room and tended to Amelia again for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

_I climbed back into Dimitri's room and tended to Amelia again for the rest of the day._

"Christian relayed what happened earlier. Lissa's a bit mad. She's going back to court this Friday and so are you. She doesn't plan on letting you out of her sight," he tells me.

"Boo," I mutter. "What about Amelia?" I ask.

"We'll figure something out," he promises as he sits down.

"…I think Christian's got some sort of clue as to what's going on… but he thinks I'm still pregnant," I sigh.

"Have you told your father yet?" he asks.

"No. I should probably do that," I sigh as I pick up my phone and text him to 'facetime me father dearest when you're by yourself :D xx'

He did around five minutes later.

"Little girl," he greets with a smile.

'Old man," I reply with a smile. I see his eyes assessing me.

"Well?" he asks. I think he knew.

"Meet your granddaughter, Amelia," I introduce as I pick her up from Dimitri's arms. She'd been dressed in the only thing I had for her; a nappy Dr O gave me and a rocketship romper.

"She's beautiful," he smiles, getting all teary.

"She is," I agree as I hold my phone out and look at her.

"Full name, details, tell all!" he demands in case he accidentally began crying.

"Her full name is Amelia Schuyler Belikov, she's really small, she was two week premature, but she's perfectly healthy, it was only a six month pregnancy before you start freaking out, and… she's perfect," I tell him.

"Where's her dad today?" Abe asks. I held my phone up above my head where Dimitri was reading. He waved absent-mindedly without really looking up.

"Hey, Belikov."

"Hello Mr Mazur," Dimitri replies.

"How many times have I told you, it's just Abe," the old man sighs.

"Sorry Abe," Dimitri sheepishly replies.

"I'll come see the three of you when you're back at court?"

"Sure thing," I smiled.

"I better go now. See the two – three – of you in the next few weeks," he smiles before signing off.

I put my phone away and got some sleep. We all did.

The next day I decided to go for it. Work. I have to at some point. I'm not going to always be there for her. Even at this young age. She's strong. As long as I check on her as often as I can it _should_ be ok.

I could sense her anyway. Kind of like the bond with Lissa, but it was emotions only. Some shadow-kissed thing. I refused to let it freak me out, I simply embraced it. It was better that way anyway.

I got dressed, gave Amelia a final hug and guilty look, then set off to Lissa and Christian's room.

"All better!" I exclaim as I burst in.

"I've been so worried! Oh my gosh what was wrong do you need healing a little more?" Lissa cries as she throws herself at me.

"I'm fine Liss, geez, no need to throw yourself at me!" I tell her as I back her off a little.

Lissa rolled her eyes. She knew I was back.

"Well I'm glad you're better," she smiles.

"So am I," I chuckle as I hug her. I smile and sit down weakly with the others.

Dimitri gave me a pointed look. I shot him a pointed look and tapped my head, reassuring him that I had my mind on her.

He nodded with his eyes and settled again.

"We have to go back to Court again tomorrow. Need to get ready for Lehigh," Lissa sighs.

Fuck.

I went into full blown panic mode.

"Fuck! Lehigh?!" I exclaim.

"Only you would forget about seeking a higher education," Lissa smiles fondly.

I shot her a 'yeah yeah, shut up you nerd' smile, but I was truly freaking out here. I don't want to leave my baby! I can't! She's my little girl! Being rooms away is bad enough! But I can't leave Lissa either! Oh gosh!

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I sigh as I got up. I steadily walked to the common bathrooms and locked myself in a stall. I sat up against the wall and cried. Believe me, I tried not to, but... it's just all too much for me. There's only so much one person can handle.

I heard someone walk in. I smelt the aftershave and unlocked the door, throwing myself into his arms.

"I can't do it anymore," I whisper.

"She can come to Lehigh with us," he says.

"How—"

"Christian got in too."

"Shit," I mutter. "I'd tell… but Lissa will have us arrested," I moan. "You know how dead-set she is on me ending up with Adrian," I gag. "She doesn't even like us being friends," I ponder.

"I know," I mumbles as she wraps his arms tighter around me.

"Eddie would too. Mason or get fucked in his books. Then there's Christian… I think as long as I'm happy and he gets to give his big brother threats he doesn't mind… but he's Tasha's nephew, the woman everyone thinks you're dating," I sigh.

"Does he even want to go to Lehigh?" Dimitri asks.

"He'll follow Lissa to his grave," I dryly reply.

"So no one can help us?" he asks.

"…There's always my dad… I think… I think he wants to be in my life. I think he always has, just my stupid mother wouldn't let him. He'll probably do anything for me," I reply honestly.

"Let's just get back to Court and talk with him first," Dimitri sighs before helping me up from my now sitting position on the ground.

"Yeah… go change Amelia's nappy. I'll see you back at the room," I sigh.

"How long has she needed it changed for?" he asks, kind of grossed out.

"About two seconds," I reply before walking back to Lissa's room.

"Gosh, you took a while," she teases.

"Had to get something from my room," I reply.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know… it isn't even time for you… anyway. Sorry. Need a painkiller or something?" she asked, taking the lead I'd hoped she would, also knowing I get killer cramps.

"Took one already," I reply as I sat down.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day we drove back to court. I was in a car with Lissa, while Eddie was with Christian and Dimitri with Lissa's luggage, and Amelia, but only the two of us knew he had Amelia with him.

We fell into a routine within the first day of one of us just casually disappearing to check on Amelia at lunch. No one really noticed or minded when 'Guardian Stuff' was brought up. Eddie didn't mind either. There have been rumours going around lately of an elite Guardian force being trained. He figured Dimitri and I were a part of it. There obviously wasn't one, since we weren't, but it worked perfectly to hide our secret, and if there is one and I'm not in it, they're all dead.

After work we'd just be at the apartment together, watched a bit of TV, what normal people do. We were being… domestic. And I liked it. Yeah, Rose Hathaway doesn't mind being domestic.

Abe was over the next week.

I answered the door carefully, unsure of whom it was.

"Now, now, Rose, don't be trying to be all sneaky on your dear old man," he chuckles.

"Dad!" I exclaim as I hug him tightly.

"Little girl," he smiles as he returns the hug.

"Dad… I know this is going to seem horrible… but you always wanted to be in my life, right?" I asked. I'd been dying to know ever since I'd thought of it that day in the bathrooms.

"Yes. Believe me, Kizim, I've wanted to be in your life since the day I heard your mother was pregnant. But she made sure, in every way possible, that I could never get near you. But, you were eighteen and technically you couldn't be hidden anymore. Why are you asking?" he asks, a little hurt.

"Because… I dunno. It just came to me and… well you know how complicated my life is!" I exclaim.

"That I do. Speaking of said complications, where are they?" he asks.

"One's in her cot and the other's off getting food," I reply.

"Ooh, what food?" he asks.

"No clue. Neither of us can exactly cook," I frown.

"Figured not," he chuckles. I quickly texted Dimitri to get some extra food because my dad was here.

"Wanna come meet Amelia?" I ask.

"As long as she's awake?" he asks cautiously.

"Yeah, she is, she'll start whimpering for food in a few seconds," I sigh.

"How do you—" he was cut off by Amelia quietly whimpering.

"It's like my thing with Lissa, but it's only emotions," I reply as an explanation.

"That's pretty cool," he admits.

"I guess so," I chuckle as I walk through to her bedroom.

"Shh, daddy's gonna be home soon, you can eat then," I whisper. "Now, want to meet grandpa?" I ask her. She quietens as Abe walks into the room.

"Wanna hold your granddaughter?" I ask. He smiles and awkwardly nods, unsure as to whether he was capable enough.

I handed her over to him gently and let him sit down so he didn't drop her, like he was terrified of doing.

"My little granddaughter. Never thought I'd be saying that at 40," he chuckles.

"You're 40? Wow. How old is the bitch?" I ask.

"37," he replies almost automatically.

"Huh. Grandparent at that age. Life must suck," I chuckle.

"As long as I'm not a great grandpa at 60," he replies warningly.

"Trust me, she isn't going near any boys," I smile as I look at her fondly.

"She's beautiful. A perfect combination of the two of you… not that Belikov's beautiful, you of course are, because I am," he chuckles.

"Of course that's why," I sarcastically reply.

"Amelia Schuyler Belikov," he whispers.

"You gonna cry?" I ask.

"No," he replies stubbornly.

"It's okay it you do, Dimitri did… not that he'll admit it. I won't tell anyone!" I promise.

Abe cried. I cried too. Dimitri walked in about five minutes later. Abe quickly wiped away the loose tears, handed Amelia to me, then gave Dimitri a strong handshake.

"She's beautiful," Abe admits.

"She is," Dimitri agrees, the two of them looking at Amelia. "You are too, don't worry," he chuckles, noticing I was holding her.

"Nice to know I come in second," I joke.

"It's not like that—"

"Well you're second to me," I reply.

"Okay fair point," he admits. He'd lay his life over for me, but for Amelia above all, as would I.

We had spaghetti from, then all got some sleep. Abe was more than happy on the couch.

Lissa came crying to the door the next morning.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispers. I froze. Shit.

"Go get a test. I'll meet you at your apartment," I tell her, about to go and get dressed.

"Can't you? Your reputation won't be too ashamed if you do," she replies. Ouch.

"I have a better rep than you think," I harshly reply, matching her harsh comment.

"Hardly," she snorts.

"Thanks a ton, _best friend_," I sneer.

"Rose—"

"No. Forget it. You're a big girl. You can do it. Make one of your trusty servants do it. Tell anyone their rep is nothing compared to yours," I reply before shutting the door.

"That was… interesting," Abe comments.

"My reputation. So what, I kissed a few guys… I'm nowhere near as bad as everyone thinks. She knows that best of all," I dryly reply.

Dimitri went off to work whilst I stayed angrily at home all day with Amelia and Abe.

Lissa was over again the next day.

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it, I was just so scared! Please, Rose, I'm sorry, I never meant it, honestly, and—!"

"Shut up already. I know. It's the fucking darkness shit," I mumble. "Apology accepted," I smile weakly. Amelia had a rough night last night. Dimitri and I were up with her most of the night. Abe was too, he gave us a bit of a break a few times.

"Can I come in?" she asks sceptically.

"It's uh… a bit messy," I frown.

"Typical Rose," she sighs.

"Let's go back to yours," I smile, seeing Abe furiously grabbing thins in the background. "Let me just get my coat," I reply. I could tell she's wait a little, then run in to see what was up.

I quickly helped him, then hid it all in my room and grabbed my coat. We really need to be more careful…

"Be good, Amelia. Mummy's going to work. Grandpa's gonna stay with you thought. Be good," I warn Amelia quietly before giving dad a hug and running out.

"Lost it for a minute," I chuckle as I walked into the main room to see Lissa looking around.

"Nice place," she comments.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Two bedrooms?" she questions.

"Dad helped buy the place. He's gonna come over as often as he can and he can stay in there," I reply. "Or just a spare room, I dunno. Who knows what'll happen in the future," I sigh. She quirks an eyebrow but drops it as we walk off to her place.

Lissa went to the hospital that night with Christian, as I'd told her too. She was safe. No little Dragomir's.

However, Christian proposed. Properly. I knew he'd been going to do it for a while, because he asked me for permission once. It was in case they had another scare. Oh, and they love each other, but that's the boring reason.

"How is she?" Dimitri asks as I slipped out of Lissa's head.

"No little Dragomir's. But they're getting married," I smile.

"…We always could if you wanted to," he says, hearing the hint of longing in my voice.

"Nah. I want a few years of freedom yet," I joke. "Not while she's getting married anyway. Not while Amelia's so little. Not when no one can know about us… just not yet," I reply with a sigh. "Besides, I want a two before my age when I do get married."


	17. Chapter 17

"_Nah. I want a few years of freedom yet," I joke. "Not while she's getting married anyway. Not while Amelia's so little. Not when no one can know about us… just not yet," I reply with a sigh. "Besides, I want a two before my age when I do get married."_

"Rose!" Lissa giggles the next morning when I arrived at her house.

"I know!" I reply, ecstatic for her as she holds out her hand to show off a _very_ impressive ring.

"I can't believe it!" she cries.

"Didn't know you had such good style, Sparky," I tease Christian. "You'll definitely make a good stay-home mummy," I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, at least I have someone, that's better than you are," he replies.

"Fuck off," I jokingly reply. "Any plans yet?" I ask.

"Of course," Lissa dreamily sighs. "Don't roll your eyes, I'm happy," she scolds.

"I know. A little too happy for my liking," I tease.

"Get out," she chuckles and lightly pushes me before heading for the kitchen.

Everything was happy and pretty light until Lehigh. Christian decided against going. He wanted to stay at Court in the rally to let Moroi learn to fight. Never mind the fact he couldn't be bothered getting a higher education. That meant Dimitri was staying at Court too. As was Amelia, naturally.

Abe left on business the week before I was set to leave for 'business', whatever the hell that means. Most likely something illegal I really don't want to know about.

I had my suitcase packed and was now watching Sesame Street with Amelia. She was clutching on her little brown teddy bear she refused to go anywhere without. She eventually got sleepy, so I carried her to her cot and tucked her in, watching her sleep for a few minutes, knowing I won't really be seeing her again for a few months.

Dimitri came in and kissed her on the forehead, then wrapped an arm around me.

"Please, promise me you'll look after her?" I whisper.

"Of course I am, Roza. I'll protect her with my life," he replies quietly so he doesn't wake her up.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her," I admitted.

"Neither would I," he replies as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"What is she learns something and I'm not there to see it? I don't want to be missing out on my daughter's life," I began crying a little.

"I don't want you missing out either, believe me," he whispers. "But we agreed to keep being Guardians. We have to do this… but I'll call every night, video-call, send pictures, anything."

"Good," I reply uneasily.

"Be good for daddy. No… being like me," I tell Amelia as I kiss her on the cheek.

"She'll be fine," Dimitri assures me.

"Night sweetheart. I love you. Don't forget your mummy while she's gone," I sadly smile before stepping back.

"Have a good sleep, sweetheart," Dimitri whispers to her before kissing her other cheek and following me out to the main room.

~Christian POV~

I went to deliver a message to Rose from Lissa. 'Don't be late or he'll burn you'. I liked the odds of that message.

I went to where she told us her apartment was. She's been… different for the past few weeks. I also wanted to find out what was wrong with her. I may not be unnoticed now, but I certainly still do notice things.

I timidly knocked on the door, getting no response after three attempts. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked, so I just walked in.

'Sesame Street' was playing quietly on the TV. A few children's toys were scattered around the place and a few… books? Both not Rose things… but everything else looked _really_ Rose-like. I heard her voice coming from one of the bedrooms. Multiple bedrooms? Weird. Getting curious, I edged towards the bedroom and listened in.

"Be a good girl for daddy. No… being like me," I hear her chuckle.

"She'll be fine," a male voice replies, I can almost guarantee with a smile. Kinda sounds like… nah.

"Night sweetheart. I love you. Don't forget your mummy while she's gone," Rose chokes out before I hear her footsteps.

"Have a good sleep, sweetheart," the bloke says before following Rose to the door. I quickly snuck outside, but kept listening. No one I know has that voice except for my guardian: Dimitri Belikov. It can't be though…

"_Please_, Comrade, just... I mean I can't ask you to work less, because Christian needs you, but… please do something? I'm not gonna be here to know whether she's okay or not," Rose began sobbing.

"I will, promise. Amelia will be fine. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't make sure she was better than fine every second of my existence?" the bloke asks. There's no denying it. Dimitri Belikov is in the room with Rose.

"A normal dad," Rose muttered.

"I'm not a normal dad. You're not normal mum. We aren't normal, so she'll be wonderful," he promises.

I almost passed out then and there. Rose and Belikov have a kid! How the fuck does that even happen! Okay, maybe that shadow-kissed thing, it's made her have a whole lot of new, weird things; I see how it's possible. BUT THOSE TWO?! It's illegal! He's with Aunt Tasha! Disgustingly enough… But he was her mentor!

But… he did reject Aunt Tasha's offer. Then Belikov switched from Lissa to me. He and Rose… well we all know they're friends, which is strange and disturbing enough, but… looking back on things, yeah. I can see it. They're together. As in, actual _properly _together! And… well, they're parents I suppose. FUCK!

~Rose POV~

Dimitri and I had a nice, long talk about everything before heading to bed. I'd needed to know he and Amelia would be fine when I was gone. I mean, I knew they would, but come on. I'm a mum. It's what we do.

Wow. I'm a mother. I always thought it would be Lissa that was the mother, never me. Strange how things turn out in the end…


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow. I'm a mother. I always thought it would be Lissa that was the mother, never me. Strange how things turn out in the end…_

The next morning I was distraught. Dimitri literally had to, unwillingly, drag me from the apartment downstairs.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Remember, you can call whenever," he tells me. I looked away, still silently crying. He pulled me close and pressed his lips firmly to mine in the corner of the lobby. I badly kissed back, still being a disgusting mess of tears. Once I'd calmed down a little we pulled away. I chuckled and wiped the lip-gloss from the side of his lips. He checked me over once more and took my hand and bag for me as we got walking.

He went ahead, keeping up the façade. I slowly walked over, guardian mask in place as always. I was late, but Lissa and Eddie just rolled their eyes and chuckled, knowing it was usual old Rose.

I shakily got into the backseat of the car after putting my bag in the boot with the other luggage. Dimitri quickly shot me a small smile no one else saw. Christian shot me a funny smile-ish look as well… right…? Freak.

Lissa and Christian had a massive goodbye moment, Mia and Eddie a little less. I shot Dimitri a full-fledged smile when no one looked. He winked back as Eddie and Mia pulled away. I pulled Lissa inside the car as Eddie just drove off to the gates.

"I'm gonna miss him so much! He's my fiancée, Rose! I love him! What am I going to do?!" Lissa wails as she flings herself onto me and starts crying. I hugged her back sadly, refusing to cry when Eddie could see me in the rear-vision mirror.

"You'll be fine," I promise quietly as we pass through the gates. She isn't the one leaving her partner _and_ child thousands of miles away.

When we arrived, we were assigned rooms, classes, study blocks, all the sort of crap I couldn't care less about. Lissa and I had a room together with Eddie across the hall from us.

"I'm gonna go for walk," I tell Lissa as I get up, grabbing my phone as I did so. "Look out for her," I warn Eddie as I leave.

I walked to a small, quiet and beautiful garden and sat on a seat that was lead to by a brick path amongst the flowers.

"Hey sweetheart," Dimitri answers.

"Hey Comrade," I reply with a small goofy smile.

"She's fine," he promises. "Just doesn't want to sleep," he sighs.

"I'll come back whenever you need!"

"We're fine, Roza," he chuckles. "You haven't even been gone a day yet! I just haven't read to her yet," he explains.

"I know. But I miss her. And you. Tons. I don't think I can go four years like this," I mumbled.

"I know I sure can't."

"…Hey, you at least have Amzy with you," I mutter.

"Amzy?

"Yes. Amzy. My daughter, I'll call her what I like. It's a nickname, Comrade. Do you know what they are?"

"Of course I do, Roza," he chuckles. "Amzy," he rolls off his tongue.

"See! It's cool!" I exclaim.

"It is," he agrees, chuckling slightly.

"Gotta go, Lissa's storming over, I love you both," I sigh.

"We love you too," he replies before letting me hang up on him quickly.

"Who were you talking to?" she asks teasingly.

"That guy from the club. We have eight kids together and I'm pregnant again and he won't pay child support."

"What?"

"Just kidding Liss, I don't do that kind of stuff!" I laugh. "I was just checking in," I promise.

"Oh. Good. Thought so. It just shocked me. You haven't been very open lately. Seeing you joke again… it took me by surprise," she smiles.

"Sorry," I mumble half-heartedly.

"You really have to check in?"

"Yep!"I reply. I had to do that next…

"Ew," she mutters before changing the subject. "I came up with ideas for the dress I think I want."

"Oh let's see!" I exclaim. She shows me the goddamned most beautiful dress ever.

"It's perfect!" I stutter out.

"Really?"

"Good god, Liss, yes!" I exclaim.

"Thanks," she chuckles, having designed most of it.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well… I mean… gosh. I thought I was going to have a child! I mean, I know I want one, but that thought… now I _really_ do," she sighs. I smiled sadly. Damn you Lissa!

""You won't be able to do that here," I remind her.

"I don't think I'd mind if I got my little bundle of joy," she whispers.

"Hey, you have your whole life for kids. I know you want one, but… you won't be able to go back to school. Are you sure you can't wait until you're… what is it, 23 when you finish?" I ask.

"Ok fair point. But still…"

"I can't make these decisions for you, Liss. It's up to you. You're in control of your life. I'm just in control of safety," I tease.

"My life in the hands of Rose Hathaway, good god," she teases.

"Yeah, yeah," I retort.

"Ten weeks here, get married… try to have a baby," she whispers. "I… I think I want to do that," she smiles. "Yeah! I'll do that!" she cheers. She'll change her mind again, but whatever. She ran off to the room again to tell Christian.

I got through the first week without killing myself. The three of us spent the weekend in Lissa's and my room, doing homework. I eventually threw it at the opposite wall from my top bunk, officially giving up.

I pulled my favourite picture out from my pillow case. It was of Dimitri, Amelia and I. Abe had taken it when he was over. He found it funny how we were just flopped on the couch when he came home with food one night. We were happy and relaxed. Just casual. She's grown a ton since this picture was taken. It seems so long ago, but it wasn't really.

"Whatcha looking at?" Lissa asks, barely even looking up from her work.

"Oh, nothing," I casually reply as I put it back.

"Mmmhmmm, sure," she teases, but drops it.


	19. Chapter 19

"_Whatcha looking at?" Lissa asks, barely even looking up from her work._

"_Oh, nothing," I casually reply as I put it back._

"_Mmmhmmm, sure," she teases, but drops it._

Lissa was taking child studies as well as her political and smarty pants people classes. We all got given baby born dolls. Eddie holding a baby born was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Believe me, I took as many pictures as possible.

"Very well done, Rose, have you held a baby before?"

"I held my friend's nephew?" I reply, more like asking than telling.

"You have a very motherly presence about you. Well done," she congratulates.

As soon as she's turned around, I pulled faces and mimicked, causing half the class to laugh, also relaxing Eddie and Lissa a little. Eddie dropped the doll from laughing and laughed even more when the teacher bitched at him over dropping the bit of plastic.

Lissa was envious she didn't get a special congratulations for doing well. She thought she was the only one who cared about having a child and having the whole pregnancy scare and all. She used to be. Then it happened to me.

Lissa was planning the wedding every spare moment she had. It was killing me. I want to go down in battle, not depression form Lissa's constant yapping! Eddie was texting Mia all the time (they were dating). I was supposed to be the loner and whenever I got my phone out, even to answer something for work, tons of questions were raised. Can't they just deal with it?! Gosh, Dimitri was working most of the time I was awake anyway.

Ten weeks down and I wanted to kill myself. I was bounding in my seat the entire ride back to Court.

It was light out, so everyone would generally be asleep except for a few Guardians here and there, party goers, not too many people. We left the car at Lissa's, grabbed our bags and sleepily went our separate ways. As soon as I was out of sight of the others I ran back to the apartment.

As is sprung inside I was wrapped in a hug. I was crying as I kissed Dimitri.

"I've missed you," he whispers.

"I've missed you too," I reply as I kick the door shut and kiss him again. I shoved him against the door and wrapped my hands through his hair. He had one hands on my lower back and the other in my hair. It was… hot. One of my hands broke from his head and began trailing their way down the front of his body ever so slowly. He shivered and kissed harder. I smiled between the kiss and continued lowering my fingers.

"Ahem."

We pulled away to face…

"Dad?"

"I came yesterday to see my daughter, is that a crime?"

"No… how are you?" I ask casually as I run a hand through my hair.

"Bit sick. Thought I saw someone making out with my daughter."

"Oh. Funny how things just… casually trick you," I attempt.

"Belikov, to your room, Rose, Amelia won't go to sleep," Abe winks.

"Amelia!" I exclaim as I run to her room. Bad mother award right here!

She was as beautiful as ever and slightly bigger. She had more hair and had been crying. I fed her, changed her nappy again and out her to sleep. I sat with her for most of the night, just watching her and letting her hold my finger through the cots bars.

When I began dropping off I went to bed. I crawled in next to Dimitri and snuggle into his open arms.

"She's gotten bigger," I chuckle.

"She has. She's… smart. Too smart for her age," he whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… she's learning to do things. She's aging twice as fast as she should be. Abe and I did a little research," he replies.

"But she'll be fine?"

"Of course. Just extremely intelligent for her age."

"…I guess I can live with that," I sigh as got comfy and closed my eyes.

He kissed my cheek and went to sleep as well.

Amelia had a rather quiet night.

"Mmm. We have to go to work," I mumble as I wake up the next morning, lightly shaking Dimitri.

"Don't want to," he moans as he wraps his arms tighter.

"Neither do I," I moan as I turn to face him.

"I'm sure one day won't kill us… I bet Lissa and Christian want to be left alone today anyway," he replies. I checked the bond.

"Ew. Yeah, you're right," I shudder, completely disgusted at what I saw.

"Just play along," I mumble as I grab my phone.

'_To: EddiiiiiiEEEEEE; Comrade!_

_Message: Liss and Chris are sloppily fucking, DISGUSTING BELIEVE ME! YOU GUYS HAVENT SEEN IT! EW! No work today; Ed, go screw Mia, Comrade… ew.'_

'_From: EddiiiiiiEEEEEE_

_Message: What do you think I'm already doing, sweetheart XD'_

'_From: Comrade!_

_Message: Yeah, thanks a ton -.-'_

I put my phone back and turned to Dimitri.

"Ew?" he asks.

"God no," I reply as I roughly kiss him. After a full morning of messing about we got up and had breakfast. I had a bit of toast and went to check on Amelia. I changed her nappy and fed her. She seemed to be alright after that, so we got in the showers.

After doing things that some people would bow to, we got out and just chilled as if nothing had happened. Once Amelia was awake again I went in and grabbed her and let her sit with us on the couch.

"She's so big," I chuckle as I heave her onto my lap.

"She can almost walk too," Dimitri adds with a fond smile.

"Really! Awwh!" I coo. Dimitri pulled her off of my lap and set her on her feet on the ground. He held her hands and walked slowly right behind her. Every time she wobbled he practically picked her up off the ground by her arms, then set her down again, not letting her full weight be on her until she got her balance again. It was adorable. I took a picture and then continued letting them roam around slowly. He lifted her up and brought her back over to the couch. She slumped between us as we watched TV. This is where I want to be forever.


	20. Chapter 20

_This is where I want to be forever._

The next day it was back to work as usual.

"I fucking hate my life,' I mutter as I check on Amelia that morning, on the verge of crying.

"Come back every few hours. I'll cover," Dimitri replies.

"Yeah. That works," I mumble.

"Hey… I don't mind you telling. I don't care at all. It's up to you," he replies.

"I just don't want you going to jail. I don't want Amelia taken away either… You know Lissa would do something like that. She's… crazy," I sigh.

"I know. Come on. We're late," he sighs.

Dimitri ran ahead, me walking slowly behind.

Lissa was going over wedding plans, again, for the billionth time. I only fell asleep around twenty-eight times, which was quite an achievement with the boredom that she was causing.

"Liss, I love you, but really, I don't care about how big your guest list is," I tell her. Everyone mumbled agreements.

"For that, you're staying back and helping me write out the invites," she smiles evilly. I groaned and slumped back

I spent _hours_ writing. It was around nine when I was finally allowed to leave.

"I hate weddings!" I exclaim as I walk into the flat.

"Lots of writing?" Dimitri teases as he slowly comes around the corner, walking Amelia.

"Still not even finished writing them," I groan. They sat down next to me on the couch. Amelia started punching Dimitri. I grabbed her and fed her before she left a proper bruise.

"It's been four months yesterday," I chuckle once she's done.

"Yeah. It has," he smiles.

We spent the night on the couch, all cuddling.

Lissa and Christian's wedding was going to be in the next term's holidays. Yep, Lehigh was still going ahead. Damn it!

It was the same thing again. I hated it all.

"FUCK THIS! FUCK ALL OF IT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS POLITCAL SHIT!" I burst in Lissa's political science class in week six. I stormed out of class, throwing my books at the wall before doing so.

I spent the next two lessons texting Dimitri and looking through pictures. He sent me a few new ones as well. Apparently she was walking up to 3 metres at a time by herself now. I'm missing out on her childhood. That isn't right. I'm missing out on everything!

"You okay?" I hear Eddie ask. I slapped his arm away as he went to place his arm on my shoulder.

"Sorry," I have out, heavily sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asks as she comes up on the other side.

"It's darkness," I lie before getting up and wiping my tears away.

"You'll get through it," Lissa promises.

"Yeah," Eddie agrees.

"I mean, we have Christian and Mia waiting for us back at Court. You're lucky. You have no one to miss," Lissa 'consoles'.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble, refusing to acknowledge how much that had hurt.

I battled out the next four weeks without any more public outbursts or complaining.

"Have fun, see you lot tomorrow," I mumble as we got out the car at Lissa's place.

"Get some sleep, Rose. You need it," Lissa sighs. I nodded vaguely and walked off towards the apartment.

I slipped inside as quietly as possible. As I shut the door, something latched onto my leg. It was Amelia. Dimitri was right behind her, just in case. He was a wonderful father.

I bend down and picked her up to hug her, surprised at how much she'd grown again and how she was getting heavier. Dimitri stepped forward too and quickly kissed me.

"Aren't I even allowed to properly get in the door anymore?" I chuckle.

"Of course you are," he smiles before stepping aside after taking my bag for me and dumping it against the wall.

I didn't go to work the next day. Neither did Dimitri. We were trying to get Amelia to talk.

""DADA!" she squeals.

"Awh!" I coo as I hug her tightly.

"Dada dada dada DADA!" she cheers. She didn't have one of those usual high-pitched baby voices. It sounded pretty normal.

"Try saying mummy?" Dimitri tries. She stayed quiet with a questioning face for a long time.

"Muh. Muh muh. Muhmaaaaarrrrrrrrr," she says.

"Mummy," Dimitri tells her again.

"Muuma. Marmar. Mama," she continued. I hugged her tightly again at the same time Dimitri did.

We kept mentioning words all day. She seemed to be getting most of them.

"I've gotta go for fittings with Lissa tomorrow for the wedding," I sigh.

"Christian and Eddie and I are going out for ours too," he mutters.

"Yeah. Tasha and Mia are coming with us too," I add.

"Good luck!" he chuckles, knowing they were a bunch of shopping crazy freaks.

"To you too!" I reply, knowing it would be in and out and straight to the porn shop or whatever. I'd much rather be with the boys…

We reverted back into our roles from before. Lissa and Christian's wedding was on Friday in the first week. We had a hen's night for her on the Wednesday night. The boys took Christian out too.

Half of the girls at Court were with us, naturally, Lissa knew every single one of them. I stood at the back with the three female guardians there.

Lissa was going crazy on Thursday. She was at the garden the wedding was going to be at all day, barking orders at everyone and waving around her clipboard madly. Everyone tried to stay away from her. She was a mega Bridezilla.

"So they boys are going to stay at Tasha's house while us girls stay at my place, that sound cool?" Lissa asks me that night.

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "Head of security and detail approves," I chuckle.

"Wicked," she giggles before running off to do a few more things.

There were about twenty of us staying at Lissa's, all just crashing on the floor and such. Tasha was having freak-outs all night, worrying her Court apartment wouldn't be there in the morning because the boys and Christian were staying there, and to add to that, they were drunk and most likely proving their manliness or magic or whatever the hell they were doing.

Once everyone was asleep, I snuck back to my flat.

"Mama?" I hear Amelia mumble as I came in to check on her.

"I'm here sweetheart," I promise as I kiss her cheek. I saw her smile and crawl deeper into her cot.

I smiled as I looked down at my toddler-intellect baby.

I spent most of the night at home, sleeping a little, before making sure I was back in my make-shift bed at Lissa's.

"Mummy will be back tonight, sweetheart. Be good, I love you," I whisper as I give Amelia a little cuddle and kiss on the forehead, then lock everything up and run back to Lissa's/

I got about twenty minutes more sleep, then Lissa's alarm went off and everyone sprung up like there was no tomorrow. They all ran around, most of them going home. Only Mia and myself stayed. We both just slept.

Lissa woke Mia up, then set her on the impossible task of waking me up.

She began kicking me. And with the training she's been doing, it hurt after about fifty kicks.

"Go awaaaaaaaayyyyy!" I moan. She kept kicking.

In one quick movement I swiped her off her feet and onto the ground, then rose up like an angry Godzilla.

Now I'm ready for this shindig of a day.


	21. Chapter 21

_In one quick movement I swiped her off her feet and onto the ground, then rose up like an angry Godzilla._

_Now I'm ready for this shindig of a day._

"I'm getting married today, Rose!" Lissa squeals. I smiled and gave her a massive hug. "And you're next," she adds.

"Nah, I think Mia and Eddie will be," I chuckle.

"Maybe… then Tasha and Guardian Belikov. Then you and Adrian," she smiles dreamily.

"Ooooohhhhh noooooooo. Definitely not with Adrian!" I exclaim. "Marriage isn't my thing anyway," I smirk.

"Oh," she simply states with a frowns.

"But you're marrying Christian today! Don't be getting down over anything! This is the best day so far for you!" I remind her. She brightened up immediately and agreed as someone came in squealing.

Tasha Ozera. Fuck that woman is noisy! I'd hate to be with her in the sack!

"Oh you're going to look beautiful! Isn't it just wonderful my nephew's about to make you his bride and he picked my boyfriend as one of his best men and !" she began squealing. Lissa and Mia joined in awfully quickly whilst I plugged my ears.

"Next you can get married!" Lissa tells her.

"As soon as he stops avoiding me," she mutters. "Maybe it's because he's looking for a ring," she muses.

I walked out the room and called Dimitri.

"Hey," he answers, not bothering with the usual thing because he could see it was me on caller ID. Or he was drunk as a skunk, both are possible.

"What the fuck is this shit with Tasha and you finding her a ring?" I demand.

"Tasha? I haven't really spoken to her since… well since Amzy was born," he admits.

"How long has it been since you guys talked?" I asked Tasha.

"Since you guys graduated I suppose," she admits.

"Oh," I dumbly reply as Mia and Lissa go on their guilt trip for her.

"Okay, you're on the clear," I smile once I was out of earshot.

"But on the case of looking for rings… there might be one in your future," he chuckled.

"Oh. Really?! Wow! You know I'm staying with you no matter what," I chuckle.

"Yeah. But I want to," he replies.

"Well do it properly and you may get my answer. See you later!" I reply before hanging up quickly and going back to help everyone get ready.

We began getting Lissa ready right after that conversation. She looked like a real proper princess. She had professionals and everything come in to help us.

Mia and I hung back and did each other's makeup while catching up.

"I saw the jealous look you shot Tasha when she mentioned Belikov buying her a ring," she whispers.

"It wasn't jealous. It was protective," I argue. "He's said it to me before when I asked once. He doesn't like her. I don't see why she has to keep pushing it," I sigh.

"…Do you like him?" Mia asks after a pause.

"God no!" I lie.

"But he's _really_ hot!" she reminds me.

"Well… yeah. I know that, I'm not blind, but he was my teacher! I mean, yeah, in trainings most of the time all I wanted to do was have him run shirtless with me, but… I mean I don't _like_ him," I reply.

"Wow you lucky duck," she giggles.

"I must admit, I never really minded him beating me as much as I complained in training. We had a rule where you had to be pinned down for six seconds before you won," I chuckle.

"Oh he can pin me down all day if he likes," Mia replies. I love Mia. We're so alike, she's so awesome. That's probably why we didn't get along at first.

"Oh gosh yes, but he's all… morals-y!" I complain.

"Yeah… and then of course he was one of our teachers," she pouts.

"Ew. I know," I agreed. Lying is like second nature to me.

"Mia's bridesmaid dress, Tasha's bridesmaid dress, Rose's giving-me-away-and-being-a-bridesmaid dress," Lissa smiles as she grabs some dresses up and hands them out.

We all had various pink dresses. Mia's looked awesome. Tasha… she'd picked her own. It wasn't too nice in my opinion and just didn't suit her. Mine was pink too. Eewwww! I don't like pink and it goes badly with my skin-tone.

I still wore it though and looked really pretty in my opinion.

Lissa got her dress on last. It was beautiful. It looked more than stunning on her.

We spent the entire day making sure we all looked fabulous, had awesome hair and nails and makeup, etc, etc. Tasha and I were the worst. Tasha because she was old, me because I'm a guardian and have been exposed to sunlight and beatings. But I was still better than Tasha!

We got into a white limo at 5.45pm, so we'd be at the park on time for the 6pm wedding. Lissa wanted it to be just before 'nightfall' so it looked pretty with the sunrise and the fairy lights weren't overpowering or anything. It was really wonderful actually.

The flower-girl, who was one of Lissa's royal friend's daughters walked down first. Then Tasha slowly walked down.

"You look wonderful, honey," Mia says before hugging Lissa, then walked down after Tasha.

Lissa was almost about to run down the aisle before it was her turn.

"Calm down, Liss. He isn't that great," I tease.

'You're a dick,' she mentally sends. I smirk and take her arm as we begin to walk down the aisle. Everyone was standing and smiling at Lissa. I felt pretty awkward.

Christian nervously held his hand out as we got closer. I saw Eddie and Dimitri whisper and shake on something in the corner of my eye. I shot them a curious expression but said nothing. They both angelically smiled.

"Fucking take care of her, Pyro, or I'll make sure you guys can't ever have kids, got it? I'll even use my practise stake, just to make sure it hurts double," I warn Christian. He visibly went even paler and nodded anxiously, truly terrified of me for the first time in his life most likely.

I heard a sigh and chuckle from the onlookers, most likely knowing what I was doing, but not caring as much since it was their precious Dragomir Princess.

I saw Dimitri cringe and turn slightly to a widely smiling Eddie who just nodded triumphantly to Dimitri.

"Awesome," I smile before placing Lissa's hand in Christian's. I shot the two boys a glare before going and standing next to Mia.

It went _forever_! They were doing the whole long thing and ugh! I was _beyond_ tired! The ceremony ended at 9, then the reception began. It was in the little hall that was on the park's grounds.

It was all slow dancing. It was unbearable, but Lissa's my best friend. I didn't complain or anything because it was what she wanted.

"Pink dress. Never thought I'd see Rose Hathaway in one of them," a familiar voice chuckles as I downed another wine in one go.

"Never thought I'd see Dimitri Belikov donning a suit and placing bets," I retort.

"I lost twenty bucks because of you," he chuckles.

"You serious expected me not to make a threat?" I ask.

"No, I just expected you to make it indiscreet. Eddie betted full blown. Which you did," he replies.

"Yeah… well… gotta keep things fresh," I chuckle as I take another wine.

"Slow down on the alcohol," he warns.

"I'm bored shitless, the drunker I am the more I can endure it," I reply.

"You'll regret it in the morning," he replies.

"I'll think about that then. Besides, Lissa and Christian are having shameless sex tomorrow and everyone knows it. We don't have to go in for work," I smile.

He just stiffly nods. What a jerk.

"Oh come on, Comrade! Loosen up a little! You know, have a drink, try dancing with someone, stop looking like you're on duty! There are other Guardians here for that!" I remind him.

"You won't shut up until I do?" he asks.

"Nope. Now drink the wine. You won't get drunk," I promise. He rolls his eyes but drank it down in a mouthful like I'd been doing.

"Happy now?" he asks.

"Now go do dancing," I order before walking off, slightly tipsy. I went to stand with Eddie, who had just finished dancing with Mia.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

He pointed out Dimitri running away from Tasha. We lost our shit.

"What is it?" another Guardian, this one on duty, asks.

I sloppily pointed out to Dimitri and Tasha. Most of the Guardians were hiding smiles, containing laughter, or rolling around laughing as Eddie and I were.

Dimitri just came walking towards the line of us Guardians, ignoring Tasha completely. She ran off when she saw where he was going.

"I hate that woman," he mutters.

"We saw," I giggle as I snag another glass. Eddie got three and shot them all down.

"Do the two of you even have a liver?" Dimitri asks.

"In a word? No," I reply.

"Little dhampir! You! Me! Dancing?" Adrian asks as he comes over and begins shaking his hips. I was almost immediately sober.

"No. Just… no," I reply. "But Abbey Badica, yeah, she wants you," I reply.

"But she isn't you," he replies.

"She looks a little like me?" I offer. Just the slightly brunette hair, but he was still off like a flash.

"So you tell me to go off and dance and you don't. What a hypocrite," Dimitri sighs.

"Come on then, Comrade, let's dance!" I reply.

"Oh god I just had bad images of that," Eddie groans.

"How could it be bad when I'm involved, Castile?" I flirt.

"It couldn't. He's just your former teacher," he replies.

"Well I meant dancing on two feet anyway. I don't reckon he'd be too good in the sack," I add as an afterthought before dragging him to the dance-floor.

"I'm deeply offended, Roza," Dimitri says as he puts an arm around my waist and the other on my shoulder.

"Well, you're a god," I whisper," as I put my arms in place. He smiled while debating something.

"Well we're perfectly suited then. You're quite more than a god," he mumbles.

"That absolutely makes my day," I wink.

"Oh I bet it does," he chuckles.

"Will I be able to prove myself later?" I ask.

He faltered.

"Well, I suppose. But…" he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Your father's at home with our daughter. Do we really want to with them around?" he asks.

"Huh. Forgot about that… well, we can make a pit stop," I wink.

"Oh you are on," he promises.

"Now we're talking," I smirk.

"Father-daughter dance, Rose," Lissa runs up saying as the song ends.

"Thanks for the dance, Comrade. Next time I'll try to stop purposely stepping on your toes," I chuckle.

"Always a pleasure, Rose," he rolls his eyes.

Lissa and I got in the right positions, then kinda began dancing.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Lissa asks me.

"Uhh… no," I reply.

She chuckles and awkwardly shuffles with me.

Once that dance was over I retreated back to the wall with the Guardians. I felt safer there.

The reception was supposed to finish at 'midnight', but it was at _least _2am before I was allowed to leave. Lissa's ordered that I stayed until she was leaving. She and Christian were staying in some fancy hotel in Court somewhere.

Once I knew they'd checked in and were safe I left for home. Dimitri was already there.

"Hey dad," I mumble as I walk in and hug Abe.

"Kazim," he replies.

"Where's Dimitri and Amelia?" I ask.

"Belikov's reading her to sleep," he replies.

"Oh gosh not another western," I groan as I head for Amelia's bedroom. He was reading her a Rainbow Fish book. They were the best. He's safe.

I hugged Amelia goodnight and gave her a quick kiss before exiting.

I stumbled out Amelia's bedroom and into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Are you drunk?" Abe asks.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I ask.

"Is Belikov drunk?" he asks.

"No," Dimitri mutters as he walks out.

"Nah. He didn't have much," I reply.

"But he did have some?" Abe asks

"It was a wedding, dad! I know you don't drink, but I do, and if I'm drinking, I'm not drinking alone, hence why Dimitri drank a little," I reply.

"Oh," he sighs. "Night," he mutters.

"Night Baba," I reply.

"Night Mazur," Dimitri replies before stumbling after me to the bedroom.

"We forgot to get my promise," I groaned.

"Tomorrow," he promises.

I passed out within seconds, hoping to sleep off the dreaded hangover I was bound to have.


	22. Chapter 22

_I passed out within seconds, hoping to sleep off the dreaded hangover I was bound to have._

Lissa sent strict instructions that she was on her honeymoon until Wednesday and that there was to be no interruptions unless someone was literally dying. But even then it was iffy.

I was perfectly okay with those orders.

Abe left early Sunday morning. He offered to take Amelia with him for the night, but I think it was just our drunkenness. Looking after our little girl comes first.

"Do we really want to push her into learning?" I ask Dimitri as we continued teaching her words on Sunday.

"I reckon if she can understand it… she points stuff out anyway. I don't really know what kind of an education we can give her anyway," he points out.

"She isn't going to school until she's the proper age," I reply.

"Nah, I agree with that. Just because she's smarter, doesn't mean she has to be stuck in hell," he mutters.

"Exactly," I agree.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Amelia suddenly calls, begging for attention.

"Hungry?" I ask. If she can understand this, things will be pretty damn easy when trying to figure out what she wants!

She just looks blankly at me.

I went to the kitchen and held up a can of carrots.

"Hu... eey," she says.

"Hungry," I smile as I open the can and put it in a bowl before putting it in the microwaves.

"Hungeey," she smiles.

"Hungry," Dimitri chuckles again as he brings her over to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" she asks.

I smile and nod.

"Hungry!" she exclaims as the microwave beeps, indicating it was finished. I made sure it wasn't too hot or cold, then handed it to Dimitri so he could feed her.

She was managing to hold it for a little herself as well.

I gave her some milk after that, then she sat with us on the couch-bed.

By bedtime she knew basic words like mummy, daddy, hungry, thirsty, sleepy, potty, simple things like that. She understood most of them, but not all yet.

We had a movie day on Monday. We had to be more careful with what we watched now that she was learning to talk. We just stuck to Cartoon Network in hope that it wouldn't ruin her.

We followed that routine up until Wednesday, when it was back to work time.

"Mummy," Amelia pouts as her eyes get all watery. I picked her up and cuddled her tightly.

"I can't go to work when she needs me!" I complain to Dimitri.

"I'll make up something," he promises as he grabs my phone.

"Daddy!" Amelia cries as he leaves to the room to grab his ringing phone.

He turned back, forgetting about his phone and hugged her too.

"Daddy will be back after work," he promises as he kisses her forehead.

A few tears fall, but she accepts it.

I fussed over her again for around an hour when she starts to get sleepy. I dragged her cot into Dimitri and I's room and turned on the TV. I left it on cartoons for her.

"Mummy needs to go into work now. I love you and I'll see you later," I promise as I kiss her on the cheek. She blew a kiss back and bit her teddy's ear while watching cartoons.

I walked over to Lissa's next.

"Sorry. Had paperwork to be doing," I sigh dramatically as I enter.

"For what?" she frowns.

"Just… extra business stuff," I smile.

"Rose Hathaway, is there something you aren't telling me?" Lissa demands.

"Nah, just some business with dad," I lie.

"Then I don't want to know," she laughed, knowing some sort of mafia business went on.

"She knows we should be around more often," I whisper to Dimitri as I stood against the wall.

"I know… we just need to keep her entertained until we can figure out how to do that," he replies.

"Television is partly the thing that's telling her," I mutter.

"We just need to find something else… I'll quit work if I have to," he suggests.

"Yeah, well we have shit-nothing money wise to do anything else and you aren't quitting," I hiss, beginning to glare.

"We can send her to day-care if you're worried," he whispers soothingly.

"No freaking way," I mutter. "And I'm not asking dad for money. He already bought all the furniture and is buying half the food," I sigh.

We both went quiet as Lissa shot us a questioning look.

"Guardian stuff," I smile.

"Why isn't Eddie talking too than?" she asks.

"Not his division," I automatically reply.

Everyone looks at me funny.

"Sorry," I nervously chuckle. "It's… just an extra work thing," I smile. They seemed to accept it easily. Weird things went on amongst the Guardian ranks. All sorts of gangs, clubs, groups. They figured it was another one of them.

Once they were preoccupied again, I turned to Dimitri.

"We're gonna have to accept that thing to get more money," he sighs.

"No. You aren't joining the Elite," I shook my head.

"Do we have another option?" he asks.

"…That means you'll be gone a lot. And I'm already with Lissa at Lehigh. And it isn't safe."

"I can get one of the day-only ones?" he offers.

"No fucking way!" I exclaim louder than I'd supposed to.

"Everything okay?" Christian asks.

"I need to talk to Belikov alone for a second," I coolly smile before dragging him outside.

"You aren't fucking joining the Elite, okay?" I order.

"Rose…"

"Don't 'Rose' me!" I shout.

"Have you got another idea?"

I threw him a mean slap.

"What was that for?" he demands as he rubbed his cheek better.

"That was for being a dickhead!" I shout.

"Says you!"

"Oh! Oh I see how it is! You know what, fuck you! I don't care what you do! Just fuck off!" I shout.

"Because that's going to help," he retorts.

"Don't even bother come home tonight, _Guardian Belikov_. I don't need your help," I mutter before walking off.

He grabbed my wrist roughly and looked into my eyes.

"Darkness," he comments.

"It isn't always."

"Your eyes go black when it's darkness."

"Darkness this, darkness that! Why can't I ever just be angry!"

"You were just plain old angry. Then you took some darkness to hit me," he replies.

I got a nice clean left hook on his cheek.

"Don't give me your shit," I mutter before walking off.

I sat in the corner of a café stirring my tea in front of me. I don't like tea, but you have to order something to stay.

"You ok miss?" the waitress asks.

"Yeah," I smile.

She nodded and walks off.

Dimitri was right. The Elite get payed more than you could even joke about. But he can't join. He's the one that's always there for Amelia. If either of us were to join, it was me. And both of us had been asked.


	23. Chapter 23

_Dimitri was right. The Elite get payed more than you could even joke about. But he can't join. He's the one that's always there for Amelia. If either of us were to join, it was me. And both of us had been asked._

I got up and headed for the Guardian office.

"I'm in," I tell the head Guardian as I walk into his office. He quirks an eyebrow. I held up the letter I'd been sent that asked me.

"I'm in… but you have to do something in return," I reply.

"Anything," he smiles.

"Guardian Belikov can't join," I reply forcefully.

"May I ask why?"

"Let's just say… he has other duties," I reply.

"And how would you know he's been asked?"

"We got given the letters at the same time. They were identical except for the names. We figured we could discuss it," I retort.

"…Having you on board is an honour, Guardian Hathaway. If it means so much to you, Guardian Belikov shan't be joining," he promises.

"Good. And… could you not tell anyone I asked that?" I request.

"Of course. Here is your information pack. See you at the weekly meeting," he replies as he shakes my hand and ushers me out. I nodded and left.

I tucked the pack into my inside pocket and swiftly left.

I went home and read through the info pack. Seemed pretty basic. Meeting every Friday at 5 vampire time. Video-call or be at the meeting in the main meeting room at Guardian HQ. Go on extra missions. Guardian's with charges that live away from Court (I was counted under that) went on less and only when they were positioned back at Court. Keep it a secret. New uniform's and weapons supplied at first meeting. One hell of a pay rise. It seemed fairly basic.

"What happened today?" I hear Dimitri asks as he enters. I packed everything up and put it back in the envelope.

"I'm a mum and a teenager, I worry and freak over the slightest things, no matter how much I try not to," I reply.

"…It isn't just mums and teenagers," he assures me.

"Okay then, under 30s and parents," I smile. He gave me a quick kiss.

"How's Amzy?" he asks.

"Oh crap I haven't checked on her yet!" I exclaim as I jump up. He looks at me funny.

"I went to a coffee shop then came home and sat here thinking," I reply. He nodded and came with me to our room where her cot was after I'd moved it this morning.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she smiles. Dimitri picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and hugged him.

I gave her a whole bunch of kisses, then carried her to the kitchen with me.

"Crap we're outta food," I sigh.

"Pizza again?" Dimitri asks.

"Ughhhh, I love pizza, but I'm getting sick of it every night. Can we get pasta?" I ask.

"Yeah," Dimitri replies as he pulls their pamphlet out of the cupboard.

We got a few of them for delivery so we could have lunch and stuff tomorrow.

"Good god I want to have sex with this. What is it?" I ask Dimitri as I eat some kind of spaghetti.

"Chicken and mushroom spaghetti," he replies with a chuckle.

"Well I'm going to have sex with it," I reply.

"Should I be jealous?"

"VERY!"

"And here I was hoping you were only like that when pregnant," he chuckles. I froze.

"What did you say?" I demand.

"Well you haven't been like that since…"

"You don't think…"

"…Well you haven't had any other symptoms," he replies. "…Want me to go—"

"I don't think I can be… but I mean… yeah. Yes please," I nod.

Mother fucker!

"Are you okay mummy?" Amelia asks.

"Uh… yeah sweetheart. I'm fine," I smile.

Dimitri came back later with a bag and put Amelia to bed. I was pulled into Lissa's head just as they left.

She was in Christian's arms, sobbing herself near death. She was in the same boat. But she hadn't done a test yet.

"It isn't me… it's Lissa," I tell Dimitri as he comes back.

"Huh?" he asks.

"I'm getting it from her," I reply before fully pulling out of her head.

"They must have had some honeymoon," Dimitri mumbles. I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

"Shut up," I reply, but broke it by laughing.

"Wanna go to her?" he asks.

"I probably should," I agree with a small sigh.

"She'll be needing this," he states as I get up.

"Yeah," I agree as I take the unopened test from his hands and turn back to him.

"What if she is?" I panic.

"If she is… that's her problem, Roza. Don't try to fix everyone else's problems ahead of your own," he reminds me.

"I know… Love you, catch you when I'm back," I smile as I quickly kiss him and run off.

I stormed into Lissa's and went straight to the bathroom.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Christian asks, sounding a little broken hearted.

"Yeah. Give us a minute," I sigh. He left with a curt nod.

"Hey, Liss. It's me. I want you to take this. It can't do any harm," I tell her gently as I hold the test out.

She mumbles a yes, nods small and gets up shakily. I hesitantly left the room, closing the door behind me, and went to the kitchen where Christian was.

"What's wrong?" he asks timidly.

"Oh you'll find out soon, Pyro," I promise.

"Come on, Rose!"

"It isn't my place to say!" I retort, not wanting to get caught in the middle of it, just in case.

Lissa came out around twenty minutes later.

"I'm not," she whispers to me. I could tell she was upset by this. She got married so she could have children and not be frowned down on by her peers or religion, and… yeah, she was terrified, but she thought that she was finally getting a baby. I could understand her sadness.

"Then why were you so… I mean I was sure that you were," I whisper back.

"I know… I just… it's weird. I feel weird," she shakes her head. She went over and gave Christian a big hug.

"I'm gonna go home. Have fun, kiddos," I chuckle before letting myself out.

I strolled back home. Everyone was asleep already.


	24. Chapter 24

_I strolled back home. Everyone was asleep already._

Work went crappily the next day. Tasha flung herself onto Dimitri all day. Again.

"Why won't he just marry her already?" Lissa sighs.

"I don't think he even likes her… I mean look at how he seems uncomfortable and stuff," I reply.

"He does seem uncomfortable," Lissa admits.

"So he might not like her," I continue.

"Nah. He probably just feels awkward with all of us around. Aw cuuutee!" she squeals. "I'll have the Guardian Council switch to be her Guardian. They must have gotten confused and given him Christian," she smiles before beginning to walk off.

"Oi Liss, he declined it once. Who's to say it was a mess up?" I ask.

"We'll see," she smiles before continuing on her devious way. She's my best friend, but I really hate her sometimes. Christian shot me an empathetic look. I shot him a 'what the fuck asshole?' look before taking a seat.

He got up and went to be all newlywed-y with Lissa. All afternoon. Mia and Tasha were talking about how cute they were, Dimitri was sitting there looking like he was debating suicide, Eddie was holding Mia's hand and being cutesy with her, and I was most definitely debating suicide. I could steal a knife from the kitchen and kill myself before anyone really noticed I was gone… unless Dimitri bet me to it.

I ended up storming home a little early.

"I'm gonna have a shower. I swear I've contracted a disease from her touching me all day or something," Dimitri shivers.

"You do that!" I reply, just as grossed out as he was.

We hung out all night. Amelia was sleeping well.

I got sucked into Lissa's head twice. It was disgusting.

The third time I was sucked in, I just pounced on Dimitri. He didn't seem to give a single care. He just picked me up, not breaking the kiss, and took me to the bedroom. He didn't need any more encouragement then that…

The next morning I woke up sprawled across the bed, sore as fuck, but damn, it was good.

"Hey screamer," Dimitri winks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey muscles," I reply as I jump onto the counter, wearing only his shirt.

"You should wear my shirt more often," he tells me.

"Should I now?" I flirt.

"You look incredibly sexy in it," he huskily replies.

"Mmm, hold your horses, Cowboy," I wink.

"I don't particularly want to."

"Huh. Then by all means, full steam ahead," I wink.

He kissed me, gently pushing my back so I was pressed up against the wall, before picking me up without breaking the kiss and took me back to the bedroom.

And people laugh when I say I'm sort of goddess.

After a quickie, then some fooling around, we sobered up and got ready for work.

We went to work normally after hanging out with Amelia.

"Wow. Look at this," I comment. "Everyone's all happy! Wow! Do I want to know what happened?" I wink as I walked in.

"You aura's saying you're pretty damn happy too!" I hear a new voice add. Ah. Adrian. How I've missed that loser.

"Oh Adrian, how I've missed you," I sarcastically reply with my hands clasped over my heart.

"Missed you too, little dhampir!" he winks. "Belikov seems pretty happy too! Who knew the Russian could get lucky," he continued.

"Wouldn't you like to know the answer to that, Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri mumbles.

"We're Guardians, a little one-night thing is almost mandatory," I chuckle.

Dimitri smiles at me, nods, then winks.

"Do we want to know?" Mia asks, looking between Dimitri and I.

"Let's just say… I have been permanently scarred by something I saw at a bar one night," I lie.

"And you think I wasn't?" he asks, shooting me a flirtatious look. We went to a bar one time when dad was over to look after Amelia… he's an interesting drunk, let me tell you that!

"Didn't think you were aware of anything but that blonde…" I trail off. She'd been the bartender that kept hitting on Dimitri.

"Dimka!" Tasha gasps.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Tasha suddenly screeches before storming off. Mia and Lissa followed her.

The boys and I just turned to Dimitri.

"Christian, can you get it through her thick skull that we aren't dating and never have?" he asks.

"Sure, no promises though. She's pretty insane," Christian warns before going to find her.

"Ooh, rough!" Adrian giggles as he raids the wine cabinet.

"Sucked in bro!" Eddie chuckles as he follows Mia out.

I sat down next to Dimitri.

"I'm going to leave now… no… ew," Adrian says as he leaves, seeing us sit together. He thought we weren't together, but he still teased.

I sighed and looked at Dimitri.

"She's a bitch," I tell him.

"Aware of that," he sighs as he turns to look at me.

"Just ignore her," I tell him.

"I can easily do that," he promises before quickly kissing me.

School came around again quicker than I'd have liked. I was about 0.00000000000001% more okay with leaving now that Amelia was fending for herself a little more, but that was pretty much nothing.

"How's school?" Dimitri asks about halfway through the term on one of our video-calls. I always did them just after my weekly meetings with the Elite so it didn't seem too suspicious.

"The usual. Tell me what's happening at home," I demand.

"She's speaking proper sentences," he says.

"Put her on!" I coo.

"Mummy!" I heard my little angel squeal.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" I ask.

"Good! How you been, mummy?" she asks. I was doing my best not to cry right now.

"I'm good, darling," I reassure her.

"Your eye's got water on it. Is it breakded?" she asks.

"No sweetie, my eye isn't broken," I promise with a chuckle as I blink back a tear.

"When you coming home?" she asks.

"Soon. Just a few more weeks," I promise.

"I want mummy now!" she cries.

"You've got daddy for now. I'll be back soon," I promise.

"I want mummy hugs," she pouts.

"And I want Amelia hugs," I chuckle. She gives the screen a kiss. I blow a kiss back as Dimitri pick up her half asleep form and puts her in her cot.

"She's… wow. She'll need new clothes and stuff soon," I sigh.

"She won't need them until you're back… good thing too, I'd have no clue what to buy," he admits.

"Good gosh, the day you go clothes shopping," I laugh. We talked until the sun began rising. I didn't sleep all night. I had to carefully sneak back in.

Lissa had planned on staying at school for the holidays. I had to beg and plead for her to come back. Eddie agreed that it was a ton safer for us to go back.

"Mummy's home!" Amelia giggles as I walk in home. She latches onto my leg and refuses to let go. I picked her up off my leg and held onto her, not wanting to let go.

Dimitri took my bag from me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I've taken holidays for a week. Told Lissa I needed to sleep off the homework and that I may or may not check in on her," I tell him as we set Amelia to sleep.

"Good. Amzy's missed you. Lots," he tells me.

"Trust me, I've missed her too!" I exclaim.

He smiled and kissed me again.


	25. Chapter 25

"_I've taken holidays for a week. Told Lissa I needed to sleep off the homework and that I may or may not check in on her," I tell him as we set Amelia to sleep._

"_Good. Amzy's missed you. Lots," he tells me._

"_Trust me, I've missed her too!" I exclaim._

_He smiled and kisses me again._

I spent the whole week with Amelia. We talked, played, watched TV, read, we just did all sorts of things together. She had to teach me some of the games because they were Russian ones Dimitri had taught her. I then, in return, taught her some cool ones I knew.

She was a fair bit like me, but sometimes you could see that bit of Dimitri flaring through her. I don't know. It's tough to explain how wonderful she is. But to but it basically, she's my perfect little girl.

One thing I learnt was that when we had no chocolate cake, she knew how to throw a mean tantrum. And she was clever about it.

The first day back at work was dreadful. Lissa went dragging me around shopping on her 'buy-everything-possible-because-I'm-going-on-an-end-of-year-holy-crap-we've-got-exams-coming-up-next-term-what-if-I-fail-omg-new-shoes' frenzy.

I spent as much time at home as possible though before the eleven week final term. Then summer holidays! Two months of freedom!

"Eleven weeks without my husband," Lissa dramatically sighs.

"Eleven weeks without my girlfriend," Eddie sighs.

"Lucky Rose," Lissa mumbles.

Yeah. Lucky me. Eleven weeks without my partner and daughter, having to suffer ghosts haunting me, being on guard to try and protect my best friend, also whilst trying to make decisions once every week that may make or break the entire Guardian council. Lucky Rose it definitely is.

I got a call during class one day with just two words.

"Christian knows."

I panicked and stormed out. I heard Eddie make up a cover that involved my mum having cancer and losing against it or something.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'll put him on," Dimitri says calmly.

"Sparky."

"Rose."

"What the fuck is this?"

"I heard you guys talking one day. Lissa had a message for me to give you, but… well I got to your door and you were putting your baby to sleep with Belikov and being all… relationship-y with him," Christian says.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look Rose, I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell Lissa. I just want my little sis to be happy," he says.

"Thanks Chris. You're… wonderful," I admit.

"Yeah, well, every kid needs their awesome Uncle Christian," he replies.

"You know she probably will love you," I chuckle.

"Of course she will!" he exclaims before getting serious. "I'll help out lover boy, you look after Lissa? Deal?"

"Done," I smile.

"Good. Catchya later."

"Awesome. See ya, Sparky," I smile before hanging up.

-DPOV-

It was just a usual day of Guarding Christian. He played games. He begged me to join in, as usual. I did. He played about five minutes, then turned it off, and turned to look at me seriously.

"Belikov… we need to talk."

"Of course, Lord Ozera," I nod.

"It's just Christian, bro, he chuckles. "I mean we're practically family!"

Of course he thinks I'm with Tasha. Everyone does. Ugh, here we go again.

I went to tell him that, but he cut me off.

"And no. I don't mean… Aunt Tasha. I know like hell that you aren't with her."

"I am most definitely not dating your aunt, no matter how much she insists we are," I inform him.

"I know. Belikov… I know about you and Rose. And… and the baby. And… I mean I know she… she's biologically both of yours," he tells me.

"Christian, really, I think you're—"

"No. I saw. I saw the three of you. I was meant to be telling Rose something, so I came over to the apartment, and I saw you with her and the baby and… well I just left. I was freaking out," he admits.

"Christian—" he cut me off again.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Belikov. Rose is like my little sister. I want her to be happy. I'm not going to dob you in, or tell Lissa, or my aunt, or anyone! Okay? I just… I don't know. I wanna be there for you, mate. And Rose. And… and the baby."

"Amelia… her name's Amelia," I sigh.

"Amelia. I like it," he smiles. "…Would it be weird if I called her my niece?"

"That's… Rose would like that… so would I," I admit.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," I smile. "Wanna go meet her?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaims.

-RPOV-

It was a tough few weeks. Between classes, exams, looking after Lissa, Dimitri and Amelia, the shit I was having to deal with in Elite meetings, I was just emotionally exhausted and ready for it all to end.

It eventually did. I did horribly on my exams, but I still passed because Lissa had passed.

As soon as we arrived back at Court, Lissa dragged me inside and got drinking. Mia and Tasha came over and also started partying with her. I'm not drinking though. Never. Not since Lissa went insane and ruined that room.

"Liss, I'm tired. I want to go home. Can we hang out tomorrow?" I ask.

"Stayy heeeeerrreeeee! I want you with meeeeeee! I love you Rosie" she drawls.

"Let her go, Liss, we don't want her around when we're celebrating," Christian winks.

"Mmmmmmmmm, okayy. Bye, bye Rosie posie!" she giggles before running inside.

"Thanks, man," I nod.

"No problem," he smiles before running in after her.

"I'm off to Mia's! Gosh I'll get laid there at least!" Eddie groans before running off.

"Night Ed!" I chuckle as I call after him.

I walked back to the apartment slowly, lugging my bag over my shoulder that was packed to the brim with stupid homework.

"Mummy!" Amelia squeals as I walk into the apartment.

"Hello, darling," I smile as I drop my bag and pick her up. "How have you been?" I ask.

"Good! Uncle Christian is so cool! It was awesome but you weren't there," she pouts.

"That's excellent, sweetheart. Go get into bed and I'll be there soon," I promise as I kiss her forehead, then put her down gently.

"Okay!" she excitedly exclaims before running off.

"Hey there, you," Dimitri smiles as he wraps am arm around me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey," I smile as I run a hand through my hair.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah… I'm just relieved to be home," I chuckle.

"Let's go put our little girl to bed," he smiles.

"I've missed this domesticity," I chuckle as I follow him, his arm still around my waist, into Amelia's room. I tucked her in and held her hand while Dimitri read her a story.

Once she was properly asleep, we went to our room. We cuddled for ages before he began kissing me. Then, I admit it, I took him like a high whore.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!" someone shouts. Amelia. I sighed and got up, throwing on one of Dimitri's t-shirts before going into her room to see her cowering under the covers.

"Are you fighting?" she sobs again.

"No, sweetheart. We aren't fighting," I chuckle as I sit on the edge of her bed.

"What's happening?" she pouts.

"Your mother likes to steal the blanket a lot," Dimitri lies.

"But the banging," she pouts.

"Daddy wouldn't give it back," I tell her.

"Bad daddy!"

"Ohh you got told," I mumble to him with a small smile. He just broadly smiled in general.

"Come on sweetheart, back to bed," I chuckle.

"Ok night-night mummy, night-night daddy," she smiles as she hugs us again. We each gave her a hug and a kiss before heading back to bed ourselves.

"We're even having to sneak around her," I chuckle.

"We could always ask your dad to take her out for a night?" he suggests.

"Yeah. I can imagine that conversation. 'Hey dad, mind taking Amelia out so I can have sex with Dimitri? No? Awesome. Oh, you do, okay then. Oh wow you broke his kneecaps. Brilliant. Okay, bye'," I roll my eyes.

"Good point," he frowned.

"Yeah no joke," I glare.

We were quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you joined the Elite?"

"Dimitri…"

"I don't mind. I just want to know…" he trails off.

"Because I figured you'd go crazy and get angry," I mutter. "How did you even find out?"

"Everyone knows that to be up for the role of second-in-command at your age, you've got to be in the Elite. And I'm not angry. I just wish you'd have told me," he chuckles.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's fine… don't be… I mean my girlfriend's quite possibly about to be second in command to every Guardian in the world!" he chuckles as he brushes some hair away from my face.

"Yeah… Rose Hathaway, taking on the world," I laugh.

"I suppose so… that means you'll be away even more, wont it?"

"…Yeah. It will," I whisper.

"We'll make it through whatever's thrown our way," he promises.

"I know," I smile before kissing him again


	26. Chapter 26

"_We'll make it through whatever's thrown our way," he promises._

"_I know," I smile before kissing him again_

"What can we do for her birthday?" I ask a few days later.

"I don't know. Leave Court for the day?" he asks.

"Yeah. We could… her birthday's on a Thursday. We'd have to be back for Friday's meeting though," I frown.

"Can't you just call?"

"No, my charge is at Court so I'm supposed to attend the meeting," I sigh.

"Okay. Go out Thursday and be back by Friday?"

"Sounds like a plan… how do we get out unnoticed?"

"Uhh…"

"Exactly."

"Say one of my sisters is in town? You want to meet them or something?" he asks.

"Lissa will want to meet them too," I frown.

"I don't know," he frowns.

"Christian will want to say happy birthday to her as well," I sigh.

"Tell her a concert's on that she doesn't like?" he suggests.

"No, because when they tour she'll get curious," I sigh.

"Does she like The Wiggles?"

"No, sadly," I sigh.

"Well, there we have it. Say they're on."

"She knows I wouldn't really go," I chuckle.

"Just lie," he begged.

"…Done. Take Amelia out on her birthday, drive there and tell Lissa we're off to see some shitty band or something in Philadelphia," I nod.

"Okay."

We went to work, showing up together for once.

"We're taking a few days off," I tell Lissa and Christian as we walk in.

"Both of you? At the same time?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah!" I reply. Christian smiled, thinking we were telling.

"Why?" she asks, scrunching up her face.

"Concert in Philly. We're going," I tell her.

"Uh…"

"Lissa, you are not depriving me of this," I warn.

"I wasn't going to! You can go! But together?"

"I need a concert buddy! Standard rules," I remind her.

"I'm so sad you aren't inviting me," Christian pouts.

"You in, Sparky?" I ask.

'Of course!" he exclaims.

"What's this for?" Mia asks.

"We're road tripping to Philly to see a band," I reply.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't like them," I reply.

"Figured. Have fun. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Dimitri replies.

"Okay, but you're coming to say goodbye first. And pick up Christian I suppose…" Lissa says.

"We're leaving around six," I warn them. "Now I'm going to go pack," I reply.

"Just don't pack your entire wardrobe!" Dimitri warns me.

"It's a concert, I'm taking mini shorts and a crop top and some bras to throw at them."

"Yeah, have fun with that," he mutters.

"Whatever, bye," I smile before walking off.

I got a text halfway.

'_For my Shadow, isn't it?' _from Christian.

'_Yeah, of course!'_ I replied.

He called Amelia 'shadow' a lot because she always followed him around like his mini shadow. She did it to all of us, it was really adorable.

I pulled out my oversized handbag and got packing once I arrived home. I also packed for Amelia.

Dimitri came home a bit later and packed a shirt and a pair of jeans, undies and toiletries. Wonderful.

The next morning we were up mega early to get ready to go. Dimitri went and hired a car. He out his backpack, my handbag and Amelia's backpack into the boot before taking Amelia down and strapping her in and waiting for me. I was finishing up.

"Are we going?" Christian sighed when we eventually pulled up at his place.

"Yep" I impatiently reply.

"Have fun! Be safe and no coming back with some band boyfriend," Lissa warns.

"No promises!" I wink. We did the whole hugging thing, then left.

We were on the road pretty quickly. We made it to Philly by midday.

The next day was Amelia's birthday.

"Mummy! Daddy! It's my birthday!" Amelia giggles that morning as she runs in and jumps on our bed.

"I know, sweetheart! Happy birthday!" I exclaim as I hug her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, princess," Dimitri smiles as he hugs her.

'Presents?" she asks as she hugs us both tightly.

"After breakfast," I chuckle.

She bounds up. I help her get ready while Dimitri repeatedly kicks Christian to get him up. Dimitri and I ended up switching.

I dived onto the couch.

"OH! ROSE! AH!" he hisses in pain.

"Up, Sparky," I chuckle. He got up and ready in case I jumped on him again. Dimitri was madly laughing from the doorway.

I sweetly smiled and finished getting ready.

We went down to the hotel's restaurant where they had an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Let's just watch you test the 'all-you-can-eat' theory," Christian chuckles as we enter.

I ended up getting told to stop by the manager. We went and found another place and did the same again.

After that we went back up to our hotel and gave Amelia her presents.

She was spoilt beyond belief. She got clothes, games, movies, more games—she got a freaking iPod! Christian got a one-year-old an iPod! Crazy!

"Thankyou mummy and daddy and Uncle Christie you spoilt me tons," she giggles as she enforces a group hug.

We did what Amelia wanted all day, which involved mostly sightseeing and eating ice-cream and parks. It was a really excellent day.

The next day we just chilled out and did a little more sightseeing, before unfortunately needing to head home.

"I had the best birthday. Thank you," Amelia smiles on our drive home.

"Not a problem," I chuckle. "You deserve it, sweetheart."

Dimitri went up to our apartment with Amelia and our three bags, while I drove Christian back, tell Lissa a bunch of lies about the trip, then take the car back to the garage and sign it in.

I went back home and slept off an awesome weekend with my family.


	27. Chapter 27

_I went back home and slept off an awesome weekend with my family._

My happy weekend was cut short by work the next day. Elite meeting. I spent over four hours trying to convince the Queen to not send out novices when they're only sixteen to guard. I think we got through to her, but it took over four hours, which is ridiculous.

"Rose, I got a letter from Professor Watoski, the Humanities teacher. Remember him?" Lissa asks the day after at work.

"The one with that weird ass beard?" I question.

"Yes," Lissa sighs.

"Oh yeah, insaneo. Continue."

"He's invited his five highest grading students to come on a camp with him for two weeks in preparation for next year," she says.

"And?"

"I'm the highest in the class. Then Eddie, then you, then Derek and Olivia," she replies.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"When is it?"

"In two weeks. Then school starts," she tells me. She was containing her excitement. I could tell. She was downplaying it for me.

"It's up to you, Liss. I'm just security detail," I chuckle.

"We're going. 100% going. We can't miss an opportunity like this, even if it involves sleeping in a tent," she smiles, off in her own fantasy land.

"Okay then. Is there a list or something?"

"The mailman that delivered it promised there was one in yours and Eddie's letterbox too," she promises.

"So I get the rest of the day off to study how to keep you safe throughout this?"

"You spend way too much time alone," she glares.

"And? I do Guardian stuff in the meantime," I reply. I did. I got tons of homework.

"Okay fine," she sighs, thinking about spending time with Christian before I even turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" I call out as I leave.

I went home, checked in Amelia, then jumped online to find some stuff.

"Whatcha doing?" Dimitri asks from the kitchen. Christian let him off work most days.

"Lissa is going camping for two weeks and I need to be prepared," I mutter as I refine my search.

"Camping? Lissa?"

"For humanities class," I reply.

"Knew it couldn't just be camping," he chuckles.

"Yeah. Now I'm trying to find a solar powered phone charger and… I don't know… what do you take camping?" I ask.

"Good question," he mumbles.

We ordered a few things I'd need for camping, then just chilled out on the couch, watching Iron Man and watching Amelia play with her leap-pad.

"Your dad rang. He's in Court on business for a few days and wants to come see you and Amelia," Dimitri tells me.

"Awesome," I smile. "I've missed daddy-dearest," I teased.

Abe was over for two days. He stayed with us the second day, and did kneecap breaking business or whatever the first day. He just hung out with us and talked and such. He gave Amelia her birthday present – a TV, some kiddie books, money and some sort of savings bond. Way to outdo us, dad!

I made the most of the two weeks I had a home. Lissa was freaking out about not being able to pack all her clothes to really notice me missing occasionally.

The night before we left I packed my stuff into my backpack and threw it in the corner. We did the usual homecoming/leaving thing.

The next morning I was regretting it.

"Oh shit! Sorry Dimitri!" I gasp.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I bit my lip and just looked at him. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"You aren't much better!" he calls back. I came into the bathroom to assess myself as well.

"Aw crap," I mumble.

"It was good though," Dimitri informs me.

"Oh it was better than good," I chuckle as I wet the cloth and begin wiping the blood from my neck. One hell of a hickey! Dimitri used it after and also hoped that the bruise was just dirt. It wasn't. Shit. We both got dressed for work. I said an extra big goodbye to Amelia, then grabbed my backpack and went to Lissa's, Dimitri following behind.

"Oh wow! What happened to you?!" Lissa exclaims as I walk in.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I wave her off.

"You've got a bruise on your neck and a cut lip. That is not fine!" Lissa exclaims.

"Yeah it is," I mumble.

She gave me a stern look. I smiled sweetly in return. She rolled her eyes and turned to the door where Dimitri was walking in.

"You too! What happened?!" she demands with a gasp.

"Nothing," Dimitri reassures her.

"Nothing my backside!"

"I'm fine, princess," he reassures her. She frowns and runs off.

Christian walks in and checks us over.

"And I thought parenthood changed people," he sighs.

"Nothing can change me, Sparky. You should know that," I reply.

"True, true. Biting? Really?" he asks.

"We're Dhampirs, it's different. Like when humans do it, but people still frown upon it," I reply.

"Right… well I hope you had fun," he chuckles before heading for the kitchen.

Eddie eventually got here and then we left for Lehigh – where we were meeting these nerds.

"Aren't you just so excited?!" Lissa giggles as we pull up at Lehigh.

"Enthralled," I mumble.

"Ecstatic," Eddie smiles, then glares.

"Oh come on you two!" she complained before trying to carry all her bags out of the car. Eddie and I just had a backpack each, and we weren't going to carry her stuff for her. We told her that quite clearly.

We got on a bus that was taking us as far as we could get before we'd have to hike.


	28. Chapter 28

_We got on a bus that was taking us as far as we could get before we'd have to hike._

We walked about a mile before setting up camp for the night. We had a girls tent and a boys tent, then the teacher, Professor Watowski, had his own tent.

Eddie and Derek had their tent up no problem. I tried doing ours, but Olivia insisted it was wrong, so I left her and Lissa to fend for their own. I climbed up a tree and tried to get a signal on my phone. You can't get anything out here, so I got down.

"Okay, fine, you can do it," Olivia mumbles as I return to find them in a mess.

I got it done within a matter of minutes. Olivia got in a foul mood and ever caring Lissa had to console her.

We made a fire, then heated up canned spaghetti and ate it while telling scary stories. Eddie and I told real ones. Prof Watowski was impressed and terrified at our 'story telling' skills. Lissa was scared, Olivia was terrified and Derek was hiding his fear by shaking and attempting to tell a scarier story.

We went to our tents and slept after that. The next day we saw a few abandoned huts. And a full blown house from civil war times.

"Holy crap, come on guys it's just a fence!" I exclaim.

"Rose! There are bombs in there!" Lissa shouts at me as I start climbing the fence.

"I'll dodge them!" I reply.

"Bombs! Plural!"

"Dodge! Noun or verb or whatever it's called it wasn't part of my schooling!" I reply.

"They're hidden under layers of rock and dirt!" she calls out.

"Down from there, Ms Hathaway," Professor Watowski frowns.

"Ugh, fine. You're such killjoys," I sigh as I climb back over and down.

We got walking again before setting up camp. I did my usual video-call Dimitri and Amelia for an hour, then go into meeting with the Elite. I was cut out early because I was away on mission. That's what happened when you weren't at Court, and I liked it.

"Who was that?" Lissa asks as I climb back down the tree.

"Guardian stuff," I reply.

"As usual," she mutters.

"Liss, come on, don't do that," I complain. "It is some serious Guardian stuff. We're on the verge of war with the government. I have to be in these meetings," I whisper.

"…I understand," she eventually sighs.

"Thanks," I smile.

We walked all day the next door, then we saw some sights the next day. I don't know I'm just strigoi watch out. I don't need to know what we're doing learning-wise. Eddie had that covered anyway.

As we were walking I got a nauseous feeling.

"Oh crap, not now," I whisper to myself. Eddie knew the look on my face and pulled out his stake. I pulled out my stake from my backpack, then the one from the belt- thing I had that went around my waist.

"Behind us," I order Lissa.

She quickly scurried behind me, silently crying.

"Put those things down before you injure someone!" Professor Watowski shouts. A strigoi came charging for Lissa, but he didn't think about me, probably moroi in his past life. I got him first shot.

"That's kind of the point," I tell Professor Watowski.

"You just killed someone!" Olivia sobs.

"Some_thing_," I clarify.

"There's around eight, but then it gets a bit hazy," I tell Eddie.

"I'll go scout," he says.

"No. Don't. We've got to protect the Moroi," I tell Eddie.

"Humans and Moroi," he reminded me.

"You get the point," I mutter. He stood back, on guard.

The humans began running, but Strigoi came out to kill them. I nodded to Eddie. He charged and got all those Strigoi. The humans then agreed to stick by us.

"Make that fire bigger," I order Professor Watowski.

He picks up twigs and sticks and makes it bigger while Eddie and I crept forward to kill the strigoi.

"Be careful, Eds. No rescue plan this time," I smirk.

"Right back at your, Hathaway," he chuckles.

Two strigoi came for us. It was easier than dancing. Spin, jab, duck, kick, jump, fall, stab, back up, duck, punch, weave, stab, run, flip, stab, kick, struggle, knee, stab, spin, dive, jab, jab, spin, duck, fall, kick, scurry, kick, stab, leap, etcetera, etcetera.

"We get them all?" Eddie pants.

"I think so. Took a bit of a blow to the head. Cant sense hem as much," I huff.

We began dragging the lifeless Strigoi bodies to the fire. We threw them in and watched the fire hit ridiculous heights.

I went back to retrieve the last one. There was something on my neck. I shouted and pried him off before going to stake him. The fight went on for a minute before he grabbed my stake and stabbed me. I gasped, then fell.

I vaguely heard Eddie stab the Strigoi, but it was a little too late.

~Eddie POV~

I heard Hathaway scream. I figured it was just her lifting the body, but my senses were telling me something else. I hauled the body I was carrying into the fire, then walked over to see what was wrong.

I saw Rose get stabbed by a Strigoi. A Strigoi attempting to wield her stake. I don't know how he did it, but for a minute there, he had Rose's stake. He's clearly been dhampir in his previous life, but it didn't matter, he was going to drink from her.

I got to him before he could. He was strong. But I wasn't being driven mad by blood. I staked him through the heart multiple times, just to make sure the fucker really was dead.

I carried Rose's lifeless body back to where we were all sitting around.

"Can you heal her?" I ask Lissa, who was now uncontrollably sobbing.

"No. The meds… they put me back on them! I can try!" she gasps. I nodded and went to where the strigoi's body was. I dragged it back and threw it into the fire. I still have to do my duty, regardless.

"I can't get enough magic up to do anything," Lissa sobs.

"We need a radio or something. Why wouldn't we bring mobiles again?" I ask Professor Watowski.

"Rose brought hers," Lissa whispers. I went rummaging through her bag. Lissa pulled it out of her jeans pocket.

"What's her passcode?" I ask Lissa frantically.

"I don't know!" Lissa sobs. We tried everyone's birthday, nicknames, we got nothing.

"Here, I'll get an emergency call function," Derek sighs.

I handed it over without even thinking. I had to keep my sister safe.

He pulled a bobby pin out of Olivia's hair, then got fiddling with some stuff on the phone. He handed it back on the keypad.

I called emergency services right away.

"Emergency services, how may I help you?"

"My friend's been stabbed."

"Calm down, sir. Where are you?"

I handed the phone to Mr Watowski who gave readings from his watch/GPS thing.

"Helicopter's on its way," he tells us.

"I've got to call HQ," I tell Lissa. She nodded.

"Can you hack into the phone?" she asks Derek.

"You can make any call to anyone. I just can't get you into anything else. Phone calls only."

"Thank you," I nod as I call HQ.

"Steele. Go, Hathaway."

"It's Castile. Hathaway's been stabbed. There's a helicopter on the way to come get her," I tell them.

"…Okay. Noted. Does she look like she'll make it?"

"I don't know. She's not breathing," I whisper.

"Keep safe and calm, Castile. What happened?"

"Strigoi attacked. There were around twelve of them. We've burnt the bodies. One of them, obviously recently turned and dhampir in the previous life, just grabbed one of her stakes and stabbed her in the stomach before going to drink her, but I killed and burnt him."

"…Her stake?"

"I know what I saw, but I don't understand how."

"…Good job. I'll let you go before that chopper reaches you. We'll send someone to transfer her to Court's Hospital," Steele says before hanging up. I ended the call on my side and ran back over as the chopper arrived. Paramedics came down on a cable thing. They went straight to Rose.

They hooked her up to some things and took her up with one of the guys, the other turning to us.

"You're coming with us for shock testing. Take what you need, QUICKLY," she orders.

We just grabbed our bags and got tied up. I held Rose's bag and phone for dear life.

We were off within the minute to the hospital, Rose barely hanging in there.


	29. Chapter 29

_We were off within the minute to the hospital, Rose barely hanging in there._

+Eddie POV+

The helicopter ride was shorter than I thought it would be which was good. Maybe they broke the air limit or whatever it's called when you break the speed limit in an aircraft.

Rose was taken off to intensive care. Lissa and the humans were taken off to be tested for shock. I was taken into surgery to have my arm reconstructed and make sure I didn't have any head blows that were too serious.

+Lissa POV+

I was taken with the humans. I wasn't in shock, silly human doctors.

I was released once the verdict had been given. I went to find out how Eddie and Rose were doing. Eddie was in surgery, arm reconstruction, while Rose was somewhere in intensive care in a private room and all. It was pretty insane. I slept on the couch and waited for my friends and guards to be released from hospital. And it was all because they were protecting me.

+Eddie POV+

Lissa used compulsion to get me released the next day. I felt fine. We went into see Rose. She had a whole ton of surgery and was on all sort of stuff.

"Your relations to the patient?" the nurse asks as she sits us down.

"We're just her friends. We've been together since we were four and got sent to boarding school," I reply.

"What is she like? A basic personality description, please?" the nurse asks. Lissa was sobbing harder than I thought possible. I told her to go clean herself up and I'd answer the questions.

"Rose is protective, fierce, funny… she's a bit of everything. She'll be serious and all that when needed, but she'll still make a casual joke in the saddest of times, but she's the funniest person I've ever met. A regular prankster and… I don't know. She's Rose. She's something completely different from anyone else," I tell her. She nods seriously and writes again.

"What's all this for?" I ask.

"We're trying to figure out the cause for it all, why certain things are happening, all of that," she smiles.

"Things?"

"Just… her blood is nothing we're ever seen before. It's fascinating."

"Yeah. I know. She's… she isn't like your usual human," I chuckle.

"I'll let you go now," she smiles. I nodded and got up.

I saw Belikov in the room with Rose and Lissa.

I headed back in.

"She's coming back to Court. As are the two of you," Belikov tells us.

"We're ready when you are," I assure him.

"Oh. Another visitor. Would you please answer some questions for us? We're trying to figure out why some of the things are happening," the nurse says to Belikov.

"Of course," he smiles before following her into a room.

+Dimitri POV+

"What's your name, sir?"

"Dimitri, ma'am. Dimitri Belikov."

"What's your relationship to Ms Hathaway?"

"This is confidential, right? Her friends won't hear of this?" I ask. Something serious might be up. If it is, I need to know before guardians do or anything. They aren't exactly familiar with her previous medical records.

"Never."

"I'm her boyfriend," I tell her.

"Why don't you want people knowing?" she asks me.

"Some people don't exactly agree. I'm a little older than her, and people don't like that," I reply.

"Oh, one of those families? I understand," she chuckles. "I must ask, do you know any reason her blood may be so weird?

Oh crap. Humans.

"No, sorry," I shrug.

"Okay then. Thank you," she smiles before letting me go.

I went back to my duty. Getting them out of here immediately.

It was a deathly silent ride in the van back to Court. I took them all to the hospital, as instructed.

I left Lissa, Mia, Eddie and now Christian to be with Rose. Christian grabbed my sleeve on the way out and followed me.

"You alright, man? It must be tough knowing she isn't okay," he whispers.

"I'm fine. It's part of the job, it happens," I shrug.

"So no, you aren't ok," he glares.

"I am fine. Really," I promise.

"You know… you don't have to be a badass all the time. Just when on duty… and bro, when Rose is in trouble, you aren't on duty. You're looking after her and Amzy," he tells me.

"Thank you, Christian," I half-heartedly smile.

He nods.

"I'll get everyone out of here by midnight. Come see her then. Risk it and bring Amelia," he tells me.

"Thanks, Chris," I nod and tightly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here, bro," he chuckles.

I nodded and left the hospital to go be with my daughter until I can see my girlfriend.

Just after midnight I woke Amelia up. She bounced up and was ready to go see Rose.

I walked with her to the hospital, bending down to the side the whole way so she could hold my hand.

After I made sure no one was there, we went in and sat with her. Amelia held one hand and I held the other.

"What the fuck happened?" I heard Rose mumble.


	30. Chapter 30

"_What the fuck happened?" I heard Rose mumble._

+Rose POV+

I felt people holding my hands. Hopefully not some random people…

"What the fuck happened?" I rasp out as I tried opening my eyes.

"You with us, Roza?" I hear my Russian god ask gently.

"You alive mummy?" I hear my little princess ask.

"I'm here, now help me the fuck up," I mutter, in immense pain

"We'll get you some pain killers," Dimitri says as he presses the button for the nurse.

"What about Amelia?" I whisper.

"She can be my niece," Dimitri replies as he quickly kisses me on the forehead and scoops Amelia up into a hug.

A doctor comes running in.

"Oh thank lord, it's wonderful to see you awake, Ms Hathaway. I'm going to have to ask you to go, sir," she tells Dimitri. I shot him a weak smile. With that he winked and left, Amelia barely a step behind him.

The doctors did a whole bunch of tests on me before I was allowed to go to sleep again.

I was in the hospital for three weeks before I was allowed out. Lissa and Eddie were still at Court, having told Lehigh that I was in a critical condition, and sending their work to them. 'Having told', probably meant compelled.

Lissa came in sobbing every day with Christian by her side and Eddie standing in the back corner. On the days Christian actually allowed Dimitri to work and not look after Amelia, he was standing in the back and looking at me with a small smile, always leaving with a small squeeze of my hand and kiss on the forehead. But on the days he wasn't working, Christian came in with a note from him and Amelia. Amelia had probably told him what she wanted to say.

On my eighteenth day, I got two letters.

"Don't cry," Christian whispers as he hands them to me. First was one from Dimitri.

'_Roza, I hope you get better soon. We miss you a lot and you're missing out on things. Like the new western movie! I'm just so devastated that I couldn't have gone to see it with you. I love you lots, get better Hathaway, from your Comrade'_

Then I flipped over to the second letter.

'_Mummy! How are you? I miss you are you better is there blood that is so cool you killed Strigoi! I love you mummy get better soon! From Amzy!'_

It was all spelt incorrectly, the letters wobbly and there was a little picture down the bottom of her and I. Tears threatened to spill over, but I kept them in check until I needed to breathe again.

"You okay, Rose?" Lissa worriedly asks.

"Yeah, I'm wonderful, Lissa," I promise with a wide smile. Christian winks knowingly.

I pointed to him, then Lissa threateningly, meaning 'you're next, loser!'

He vigorously shook his head. I smiled venomously as Lissa pulled out of the hug she'd thrown herself into.

"So. Any clue when I can get out of here?" I ask.

"Yeah. You should be released tomorrow with a little healing on my behalf," Lissa smiles.

"Liss—"

"No. No arguing. I won't have it," she warns.

"Ugh… fine," I sigh, knowing I was fighting a losing battle.

I was released the next day. I went straight home and to bed, doctor's orders. I only slept about an hour, but I was fully healed and feeling fine. I got up and tended to Amelia for a while until Dimitri came home.

We just hugged and chilled out on the couch for hours. It involved almost dying, but I'm back home, and that's exactly where I should be. Hell, I would die for them.

Anything to come home and see my daughter and boyfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

_Anything to come home and see my daughter and boyfriend._

It was back to Lehigh pretty quickly. Term one, second year.

Lissa was blitzing it. She is so smart, it is almost insane. Eddie and I just joked around and copied Lissa's answers, which made us her exact level.

Term one eventually finished.

We went back to Court as usual and tried going back to usual routine.

Lissa, Mia, Tasha and I had a girls night second night back.

"Girls, we are having a spill-all and that is final!" Mia exclaims. They all agreed instantly and giggly.

I groaned and flopped back.

"Ok, Lissa, how's Christian in the sack?" Mia giggles.

"I don't wanna hear this," Tasha mutters.

"Oh come on, it's just some fun," Mia smiles. Tasha agreed.

"He's… he's good. Really good!" Lissa replies.

"Compared to?" I snort.

"Aaron. And the internet," she giggles.

I rolled my eyes and flopped down.

"Ok uh… Tasha. How's it going with you and Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asks.

"I don't know," she sighs. "He won't talk to me or kiss me or anything," she dramatically sighs. "I don't know whether he's angry with me or if we broke up," she sighs.

"Any Guardian stuff that would explain it, Rose?" Lissa asks.

"No. Not that I'm aware of," I reply.

"And you're pretty high up, aren't you?" Mia frowns.

"Highest you can get without being the Head Guardian," I nod.

"But anyway. Mia! How are you and Eddie?!" Tasha giggles.

"He's so perfect!" she sighs.

"Reckon you're next down the aisle?" Lissa winks.

"I don't know… I mean he's a Guardian. Probably not, but… I don't know, I'd like to," she admits.

I smiled to myself. Eddie had really been considering it. He's spoken about it before. We're all growing up faster than we should… but we aren't messing things up. We're doing them right. Well… they're doing things right. I'm being a dreadful mother, which is definitely messing things up.

"Rose? Any secret boy you wanna tell us about?" Mia asks. I just plainly shook my head.

"Really, Rose? You're all alone in that apartment? That isn't healthy," Lissa tells me, actually concerned for me.

"Guys, don't worry about me. Ever," I tell them.

"No guy? Rose… you haven't dated in… in at least four years. You're nineteen. That isn't healthy," she tells me.

"I don't want to date, Lissa. I want to do my job right," I reply.

"Well I want you to date. We all do," she shakes her head.

"Maybe in the future," I shrug before changing the topic. "So how's married life anyway?"

Lissa went into a full ramble session. Mia and Tasha clung onto the words she spoke, I just barely listened. I've heard all of this at school and in her head already. And I just wanted to go home and see my baby girl.

I went home after work the next night, tired and really wanting to see my daughter.

Dimitri was sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled, got up, and gave me a big hug.

"Where is she"? I ask.

"Your dad took her out for ice-cream," he replies.

"Did he specify whether they were staying in the country or not?" I ask.

"They're just down on the main street," he chuckles. "I don't think he'd leave the country knowing we're here alone," he continues with a smile. I nodded, then winked, leaning into him for a hug again.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asks suddenly.

"Sure," I nod as he pulls away. He nodded and took a deep breath. He looked nervous. If this is him breaking up with me, I'll make sure to tell everyone that he cries his way through sex. I mean he doesn't, but if he fucks me over I'll tell everyone that for sure!

"Roza… I love you. And I know you said it doesn't matter, but… I really want to, Roza. I want to be with you forever, and not just in words. In writing too," he begins.

Okay. Not breaking up. About to cry though…

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do an absolutely stupid, excellent, crazy thing with me?" he asks. I was about to reply when he got down on one knee and pulled out a dark blue velvet box.

"Roza… will you marry me?"

I just gaped… and I think I cried. A lot? He had such a hopeful and nervous smile plastered on his face.

I nodded.

I don't care about my twenty-minimum-age idea, or our secrecy, or anything, I want to do this!

"You stupid idiot, of course I'll marry you!" I exclaim. He smiled a brilliant smile.

I held out my left hand for him, wiping away a stream of tears with my right sleeve quickly.

He slipped on the brilliant silver band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side.

"I love you too, Comrade," I smile before kissing him.

He picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter so I was easier to reach.

"As much as I would love doing it on the counter, bedroom, or not enough time?" I gasp as he kisses down my neck.

He lodged his mouth back on mine and ran a hand through my hair.

"Mmmm, no time, I like that," I gasp as he rips my t-shirt off.

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, taking off my jeans in the process. I managed to get his shirt, but he pants were a little more difficult.

I pushed him onto the bed and tore his pants off, taking his socks and shoes with them.

We most _definitely_ celebrated our engagement.

We went back through to the main room later, me in Dimitri's shirt, unbuttoned, and him just in his boxers.

There was a timid knock at the door as we got kissing on the couch again.

"Who is it?!" I yell.

"Your dad!" Abe retorts from the other side of the door.

"Oh hey yeah wait up!" I reply. I buttoned up the shirt again and shoved Dimitri into the bedroom.

I smiled and opened the door.

Abe just looked and then looked away. Amelia smiled and let me hug her.

"I uh… I suppose he asked you," Abe awkwardly replies.

"Asked me what, exactly?" I smile, already knowing.

He picked up my left hand.

"He did," he smiles.

"Yeah," I chuckle as I run my other hand through my hair.

"He asked me for permission, you know," he chuckles.

"I thought he might have. Getting your kneecaps broken probably hurts a lot," I chuckle.

"Come here," he smiles as he opens his arms for a hug. I gave my dad a big hug, then went inside to be with my fiancée, father and daughter.

"Are you getting married?!" Amelia asks me from Dimitri's arms.

"Yes, we are," I smile.

"Can I be in it?!" she giggles.

"Of course you will be," I smile.

She held her arms out for me. I gave her a big hug before setting her down on the couch.

After I put on some pants, we all sat around and talked all night about nothing and everything.


	32. Chapter 32

_After I put on some pants, we all sat around and talked all night about nothing and everything._

I looked at myself in the mirror proudly the next day.

Guardian uniform as usual, but that engagement ring just made all the difference.

Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know. Big and fancy or Vegas quickie," I sigh.

"You aren't going to turn into bridezilla like Lissa did, are you?" he asks as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"No. But I am gonna fuss a little. Regardless, I want a white dress and you to be in a tux, but I dunno," I sigh.

"Get some of the Princess' magazines. She has a ton," he shrugs.

"Because that won't raise suspicion," I mutter.

"Does it matter?"

"We'll just let it in easily," I chuckle. "I'll just research on the internet for now," I shrug.

"You wearing it today?" he asks.

"Of course I am," I smirk.

"Excellent," he grinned.

"I'm also going to walk in, holding your hand. And then I'm going to kiss you every now and again. And then when people bitch I'm not going to care because we're doing this together," I reply before swirling around and giving him a quick kiss.

"You got Elite meeting tonight?" he asks me.

"Yeah, hence the coat, cufflinks, shoes, shirt, the whole fanciness factor," I chuckle.

"Ah. Just thought Lissa had splurged on you," he chuckles.

"No. Standard issue. A little shocking that they know Ralph Lauren and Prada," I chuckle.

"Must have someone fancy designing the uniforms," he muses.

"Oh, they do," I reply with a wink.

He chuckled and helped me put my tie on.

"Very nice," he promised.

"You've seen me in it before," I reply.

"Yes, but today it looks even better," he replies.

"I'm not taking this off until tonight, Cowboy," I drawl.

"I'm hoping that I can change that thought," he flirted. I put a hand on his chest.

"You can't. Trust me," I shake my head at him.

He rolls his eyes and runs out to the lounge room to find a clean shirt on the mountainous pile of washing we had. We paid someone to do it, got it from them, dumped it in the lounge and took from it when need be.

"Have fun with grandpa today, sweetie," I tell Amelia as I fixed a clip to pull her fringe back in place.

"I will mummy!" she exclaims.

"Good girl. Be good for grandpa," I warn her.

"Yes mummy, I will," she promises with an adorable smile.

Dimitri says a big goodbye to her before she and Abe left to explore Court a little.

Dimitri and I left for work once they left, locking up and walking over, hand in hand.

"What are you going to say?" he asks as we approach the door.

"Last night I had some of the best sex of my life," I chuckle as I unlock their door.

Dimitri heartily chuckles as we walk in.

"Oh hey Rose… and Guardian Belikov," Lissa frowns a little as she comes to see who it was.

"Hey, Liss," I smile as Dimitri locks the door and follows me in.

"Have you read the newspaper? There was a parade thing and they had pictures, and there was one of your dad holding up some little girl," she tells me.

"Can I see?" I ask.

"Yeah. Christian said something about how he knew you'd want to see it," she shrugs as we got through to the kitchen.

"Ah, Buffy and Spike, how's it going?" he asks as we enter.

"Buffy and Spike?" I ask.

"I don't know, you're Buffy for sure… not sure who Belikov is… Spike just popped into my head," he cringes.

"…Spike is a vampire," I reminded him.

"Yeah… anyway!"

Dimitri sat next to me as Lissa went to get the paper. I leant into him and closed my eyes.

"So we're going public?" Christian asks.

"Slowly. But the ring he gave me last night? I'm not taking that off, so we'll see how 'easily' that makes it," I chuckle.

"Holy crap did you ask her, Belikov?!" Chris exclaims, his face lighting up.

"I did," Dimitri replies with a smile plastered on his face. Christian gave him a big hug.

"Let me guess, he asked you for permission as well?" I ask.

"Yep. He said he needed to have permission from Abe and I before he did anything, which I thought was incredibly flattering," Christian chuckles before hugging me. I rolled my eyes and sat down again. He went back to eating his breakfast.

"So you changing your name?" Chris asks me.

"I don't know. I was gonna add 'Mazur' to it, but still have people just call me 'Hathaway', but three last names is a little extreme. And everyone knows me as Hathaway," I frown.

"You don't have to change it," he replies.

"Yeah… I just really don't know," I sigh. "I'd love to change it, but I don't wanna lose my name. I'll figure it out when it comes down out it," I smile.

"Here it is!" Lissa bellows as she comes through with the newspaper. She froze in spot when she saw me cuddling up to Dimitri.

"Uh…" was all she could say. I jumped up to look at the picture.

"Aw cute!" I exclaim. Dimitri got up to see it as well.

"Well they stayed in the country, as I said," he pointed out.

"True," I chuckle.

"You know the little girl?" Lissa asks.

"…Yeah," I smile deviously before flopping back on the couch with Dimitri.


	33. Chapter 33

"_You know the little girl?" Lissa asks._

"…_Yeah," I smile deviously before flopping back on the couch with Dimitri._

"Ok seriously what the hell? Guardian Belikov, Tasha won't be very happy, and Rose! You know they're happy! Don't cuddle up to him and stuff!" Lissa squeals.

"Can't friends cuddle? I cuddle Belikov all the time!" Chris butts in.

"Oh, I bet you do Pyro," I teased. They actually did. Brotherly though. It was cute.

"Yeah they can hug, but not like that…" Lissa trails off.

"Princess, I haven't ever dated Tasha Ozera," Dimitri sighs.

"I have nothing against it and I'm sure Christian doesn't either, you can admit it," she tells him.

"I actually do have a problem with it," Christian pipes up, now playing Call Of Duty on PlayStation.

"Only because she's your aunt," Lissa sighs. Christian paused the game and turned to her. "No. It's because I want Belikov with a woman he actually really loves," Christian tells her.

"But you do love Tasha," Lissa replies, slightly confused, to Dimitri.

"I don't," Dimitri replies.

"Then why are you dating her?"

"I'm not!" he replies.

"But—"

"For fucks sake, Liss! He isn't and hasn't! She keeps fucking saying that they're together when I know that Dimitri's been with another girl for at least the past two years! Not Tasha!" I burst.

"Wh-wh… what? No. I know Tasha, she's one of my bff's, she wouldn't lie!" Lissa replies hastily.

"Liss, I never said she was lying. I only said that she thought otherwise," I reply calmly.

"Well then… why do you listen to her talking about him and never mention that they aren't dating and he's with someone else?" she asks.

"Lissa, I've quite frequently mentioned that they aren't together. I didn't bother adding in that he's with someone else because I knew you wouldn't listen," I reply, trying to keep calm.

"Rose I would always listen to you," she says sympathetically.

"Lissa… this time you won't. You aren't going to believe me… and then when you do… you're going to be angry, and I mean really angry. You'll try and get me sent to jail! But I'm sick to death of hiding my entire life away from everyone, and one of the biggest things just happened to me and I want to share it with my best friend," I tell her.

"Rose, you're scaring me… just tell me," she whispers.

I turned to Dimitri. He gave me a nod of encouragement and went to san up and be besides me. I gave him a small nod to tell him I wanted him right there in case I messed this up.

"Lissa… the picture with my dad in it holding up that girl on his shoulders… that's his granddaughter. Her name's Amelia. She's one and a half and so completely smart and bonkers," I begin.

"And? He has another kid who has a kid?" she queries.

"No, he has one kid, just me," I tell her.

"Then how—"

"Amelia's my daughter."

Her jaw almost hit the ground.

"I… I need to sit down," she whispers as she flopped back onto one of the opposite couches.

"Hey guys we're here and we found Tasha on the way! What's… happening...?" Eddie calls out from the door, entering the room.

I put the silent finger up to them. They all quietly took a seat. Mia went over and comforted Lissa. Tasha tried jumping Dimitri.

"No. Really Tasha, don't. Leave me alone," he tells her firmly, sounding a little bit scary. Tasha pouted and went to the kitchen, probably to get some breakfast.

"Wait… adopted, right?" Lissa suddenly asks.

"…No. not adopted," I reply.

Lissa began hyperventilating.

"What the hell's going on?" Eddie asks as he gets ready to have to do CPR.

"She'll be fine," Christian assures him. "Just come play COD already," he tells him.

"Dude your wife's about to die," Eddie says.

"Oh it gets worse yet!" Christian assures him.

"What? What do you mean worse?" Lissa snaps out of it.

"Ignore him," I mutter.

"Wait… who's her father?" Lissa asks.

"And here's the getting worse!" Christian calls out loudly with a smirk.

"Whose father?" Mia asks.

"Liss… Christian's right. This is the bit where you're going to freak. Are you sure you want to hear it? You could hardly handle the last bit," I tell her, slightly worried.

"Rose, you don't get told every day that your best friend has a one year old when you see her every day. Okay? I just needed a minute. I want to know," she tells me forcefully.

"Wait what?" Mia cuts in. we all ignored her.

"Liss, I gotta tell you this first," I begin.

"No dodging the question, Rose!" she bellows.

"Trust me, it's almost exactly what you want to hear," I snap.

"Just tell me everything," she orders.

"Last night, my boyfriend of two years asked me to marry him," I reply, hiding a small smile.

There was a collective gasp from everyone except Christian and Dimitri.

"You were dating?!" Mia squeaked.

"Rose you can't be serious! You don't even have a boyfriend!" she hisses.

"Oh gosh, please tell me it isn't Adrian!" Eddie shouts.

"Has anyone seen him recently?" Mia asks.

"He got sent to England on some royal tour thing for his aunt," Christian offhandedly replies.

"Rose, what did you say to him?" Lissa demands.

"She said yes," Dimitri pipes up, looking down at my hand with an almost invisible smile. It was more of one of those smiles he does with his eyes.

Everyone followed his train of vision down to my hand.

"Wow!" Mia exclaims.

"Rose what the hell?!" Lissa gasps.

"Dude what the eff, you didn't tell us you were with someone this serious!" Eddie exclaims.

"Ohmygosh I'm so happy for you spill who it is!" Tasha calls from the kitchen, where she'd based herself, cooking.

"Who is it? Is it… what was her name? Anna? Is it her father?" Lissa asks, leaning forward.

"Amelia. And yeah, it's her father," I reply, about to say Dimitri's name when I was interrupted again.

"What's Amelia's full name?" Lissa demands.

"Amelia Schuyler Belikov."


	34. Chapter 34

"_Who is it? Is it… what was her name? Anna? Is it her father?" Lissa asks, leaning forward._

"_Amelia. And yeah, it's her father," I reply, about to say Dimitri's name when I was interrupted again._

"_What's Amelia's full name?" Lissa demands._

"_Amelia Schuyler Belikov."_

Everyone dropped everything and froze.

I took a step back into Dimitri so I could hold his hand. I was really scared. And I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm worried about what my friend's will think of my choices, because believe me, I've made some dumb ones and every one that I make pushes them closer and closer to not being friends with me. And I don't know what I'd do without them.

Mia gaped like a fish, trying to say something.

"As in… you? Dimitri?" Mia stutters out.

"Yes, as in Dimitri here," I reply.

"You're both dhampirs," she points out.

"Rose technically isn't a dhampir. She... Shadow Kissed is its own race," Dimitri speaks up.

That caused more confusion.

Christian smiled at us broadly. He shot me a pleading look, I smiled and nodded. He came bounding over and hugged us both, pushing us onto the couch.

He clapped Dimitri on the back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Finally," he tells us quietly. I chuckled as he got off of us.

"Christian… you're taking this pretty easily," Mia comments.

"Trust me, the amount of times I've caught them out, I figured out what was happening," he replies, winking at the two of us before returning to his game.

"Rose… Rose are you serious?!" Eddie squeaks.

"I am 100% serious," I confirm.

"Well… I mean I suppose I'm happy for you," he nods, not moving. I didn't expect anything happy from any of them, but Eddie the most. Dimitri wasn't Mason, and that just wasn't good enough for him. But I liked Eddie because of that; he was protective of his loved ones.

"You beat me to him!" Mia exclaims jokingly.

"Honey, I had him before you even admitted he was hot," I wink.

"You go, Hathaway," she chuckles.

"Thanks, Rinaldi," I smile.

"Holy crap, Rose!" Lissa begins crying. I got up and gave her a big hug.

"I am so, _so_ sorry," I tell her sincerely.

"Didn't you trust me?" she squeaks out.

"When you started supporting Tasha, I could almost have sworn that you'd dob us into the council," I reply.

"Wait… so they don't know yet?" she frowns.

"I don't want Dimitri getting thrown in jail. I don't want to go to jail either for that matter, but it's him I'm most worried about," I reply.

"Why tell us?" Lissa chokes out.

"Because I went through being pregnant alone, having my baby alone and watching her grow up alone. I snuck out of classes at Lehigh so I could talk to my daughter and boyfriend and I had you all really worried. Trust me guys, when I told you I was fine and not alone, I was being serious."

"Do you guys share that apartment?" Mia asks.

"Yeah," Dimitri smiles.

"And that place you said you lived?" Eddie asks Dimitri.

"One of my dad's murder studios," I chuckle.

"So your dad knew?"

"I couldn't keep it from the old man. He knew before I even caught on that he thought something was up with me," I chuckle.

Lissa nodded, in thought.

I suddenly heard a slap behind me.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, DIMKA! WE WERE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I WAS PREGNANT WOULD YOU COME BACK THEN?! WOULD YOU!? DIMKA, I HATE YOU!" Tasha screams before storming off.

I shot Dimitri a 'what the fuck' look. He shrugged.

"She's still making up stories?" I sigh.

"People do that sometimes," he mutters.

"Yeah," I agree as we all sit down again.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I wanna meet my niece," Lissa tells me.

"I'll tell dad to bring her over," I smile.

Lissa smiled widely and went skipping upstairs.

"Yeah, I think we did the right thing," I tell Dimitri as I lean into his shoulder.

"Of course we did," he replies.

I did am overly excessive kissy face, hoping for a kiss.

With a small smile he leant down and kissed me.

"Awwww!" Mia giggles, having some sort of fit.

I rolled my eyes and texted dad.

'_We told the crew. They seem fine with it. Wanna come over? Amzy included? We're at Lissa's if you do.'_

'_I may have accidentally given her sugar overload, but we'll be there real soon, Kiz'_

I chuckled and showed Dimitri.

"That seems to happen every time he's over," he smiles.

"He's grandpa, he's supposed to do things like that!" I remind him.

"Well aware," he chuckles.

I spun my phone around a lot while waiting around. Mia was helping Lissa get ready and the boys were gaming.

"So we're still hiding from the council?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah. When she's a little older they won't mind, but for now they'll be pretty tough, so we wait," I nod.

Lissa and Mia came down as the doorbell chimed. Lissa went to go get it while Mia sat down next to Eddie and joined in their game.

"Mummy! Daddy!" our little princess calls out as she comes bounding through.

"Bubsey!" I smile as I let her climb onto my lap.

She gave me a big hug, then flopped onto Dimitri for a hug.

Lissa and Mia were giggling and smiling.

"Wow. I never thought you'd be the first one of us to actually have a family," Lissa chuckles

"You were the first to do it right," I remind her.

"True," she cringed.

"The little slutball over there got knocked up in high school!" Christian chuckles.

"Oi!" Abe warns.

"Wait what?" Lissa asks. I bit my lip.

"We were in high school two years ago, Liss. I was pregnant then," I reply.

"Oh… yeah I suppose," she nods. "But you did all that training and stuff," she adds.

"And I was a full-time Guardian," I nod.

"When was she…?"

"Remember when we visited St Vlads after we left so you could study spirit? And I got sick and put on bed rest and you were pissed off?" I ask.

"Yeah," she nods.

"I was unable to fit into any clothing I owned at that point, so I begged Dr Olendski to write me a letter," I reply.

"She was in on it?"

"Yeah. She had to be. She was the one that discovered and told me," I reply.

"And she was born then too?"

"Yeah."

"It's weird to think that," she chuckles.

"Believe me, I know," I chuckle.

I never went to the Elite meeting that night. No way. My life was finally coming together. I'm sure missing one meeting won't kill them.

This is my family and I wouldn't swap them for the world. I've got my daughter, fiancée, dad and my best friends, who were more like siblings.

Together we'll all face anything that's thrown our way. No one can fuck us over and get away with it.

For once, I've done everything right.


	35. Chapter 35

_For once, I've done everything right._

When I went in to work on Monday, I walked in with my fiancée, my dad and my daughter. It doesn't get more wonderful than this.

Lissa smiled widely at me.

"I knew I wasn't having some weird dream," she chuckles.

"You weren't. Not unless I'm dreaming too."

"You aren't. So I got some of my old magazines out if you'd like to look at them? I know you've probably got some weird small thing in your mind, but hey, can't hurt to look," Lissa smiles as she hands me some wedding magazines.

"It'll hurt my wallet though," Abe mutters.

"Your wallet is bottomless!" I remind him.

He smiled wordlessly and went and sat down next to Dimitri and Amelia.

Lissa was right. I think I roughly knew what I wanted to have. And I'm not in a hurry to get married like she had been. I still let her make suggestions and such, like Mia was doing.

Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and Abe were on the floor with Amelia, trying to entertain her.

"I'm gonna go get some Maccas, anyone coming?" Eddie suddenly asks.

"Can I go with Uncle Eddie, mummy and daddy?!" Amelia shouts, looking so excited to go. I looked to Dimitri.

"Of course sweetheart, but you'll have to ask Uncle Eddie," I remind her.

"Can I come with you Uncle Eddie?" she asks adorably, nibbling on her sleeve like she did when she was nervous.

"Of course you can, Amzy," he chuckles. They'd all adopted out nickname for her too.

"Yay! Thank you!" she smiles before hugging him. He picked her up and hugged her back.

"Anyone want anything?" Eddie asks.

"Cheeseburger meal please, large or course, with an extra burger and chips," I smile.

"Salad please?" Lissa asks.

"Seriously?" Eddie, Christian and I ask at once.

"Yes, ok!" Lissa exclaims.

"Salad please," Mia smiles.

I gaped. Salad!? From Maccas?! WHY?!

"Small Big Mac meal," Christian asks.

"Quarter Pounder, large," Dimitri asks.

"Cheeseburger, large thanks, mate," Abe smiles.

"Rightyo, let's go, Amzy!" Eddie calls out.

Amelia waved a goodbye to all of us and followed Eddie out, begging to be piggybacked.

I chuckled and went to sit on the floor in front of Dimitri. He played with a strand of my hair without really thinking.

Eddie and Amelia came back around twenty minutes later with a few bags of food.

We hungrily chomped down what we had.

Amelia had been so excited to simply go to Maccas… Maccas! A place you go for food every so often! I decided I was going to take her out a lot more often.

The next day Lissa wanted to go shopping. Apparently her wardrobe was all worn and used… once. I wear my clothes hundreds of times! Even then I don't chuck them out! Man that woman's insane, but for some reason I love her.

We got to Court's shopping centre and got a trolley. Amelia sat in the front bit of the trolley I grabbed. Christian complained about how Lissa wouldn't let him sit in her trolley for a long time. Mia, Eddie and Dimitri were walking normally. How boring.

We went and got some food first. But no ice-cream. Lissa promised we'd come back later and get some ice-cream so it doesn't melt. Then Lissa began going insane on clothes. Christian took over the trolley and kept having things thrown at him. Within minutes, Mia was going just as mental on clothes.

"Not gonna join them, Rosey-Posey?" Christian teases.

"Really, Pyro? Really?" I ask, turning to a threatening glare.

"Christian! Get over here I need your opinion!" Lissa screeches.

"Hurry up and get over here, Eddie!" Mia shouts.

The two boys groaned dragged their feet over to their girlfriends.

"Glad I'm not like them?" I ask Dimitri.

"Extremely!" he replies.

"_However_, I know for fact we're going to Victoria's Secret, and I may ask for your opinion in there," I warn him.

"Please do. Ask me anything. Really. I'll give opinions," he says really quickly.

"Exactly what I thought," I wink.

"Mummy what's Victoria's Secret?" Amelia asks.

"It's a shop where mummy goes and you go the play spot for," I smile.

"Do they have a slide?" she glares.

"…"

"Do. They. Have. A. Slide?" she asks again. "You aren't leaving me with no slide!"

"They have a slide sweetheart, promise," Dimitri says as he lifts her out and holds her as we wait for the girls to finish being girly.

Once they'd finished buying-out about eight shops I demanded that we go get some food. We ended up at Subway because Subway's healthy and Lissa doesn't like fatty foods. Nor does Mia or Eddie. Well, Eddie does on occasion. Dimitri's grown used to it in the past year. I have destroyed that man. Good. And Christian was an addict like me. He used to hide junk food in his underwear drawer so Lissa wouldn't find it. She did one day though and I really don't want to know how…

Dimitri and I got into an argument. Not a loud one, I was just hissing in his ear with a glare. He thought we should try and give her some salads on it. No freaking way! She doesn't like salad, so she doesn't have to have it! It's a nice day out, she can have what she likes! Not being forced into having stupid yucky stuff!

"Seriously, shut the fuck up," I tell him before going back and helping Amelia.

He knew to be a big boy and just suck it up. Our slight argument was resolved as soon as we hit Victoria's Secret.

Amelia was so excited to be seeing everything. I saw people throw us sidelong and confused glances, but I didn't really care because from now on I'm doing what I should have done from the start, and I'm putting my family first.


	36. Chapter 36

_Amelia was so excited to be seeing everything. I saw people throw us sidelong and confused glances, but I didn't really care because from now on I'm doing what I should have done from the start, and I'm putting my family first._

We had a really nice few weeks. Around two. Hey, I'm Rose Hathaway, I never get a break!

The weekly Elite meeting. There had been another attack. A _big_ one.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! OK?! I WANT OUT!" Guardian Hallson, our head Guardian, shouted.

He stormed out, smashing the certificate on the wall that entitled him head Guardian on the way out, ripping it up and throwing it behind him as he continued on his way.

Everyone paused and was slightly dumbfounded. I had to do something and quick before people completely lost it.

"Quick! Someone put it back together or we have to do it!" I shout as an attempt to lighten the situation. And, well, being head guardian in the worst job in the world. Literally. You're in charge of half of our world for crying out loud!

"You're second, Hathaway. You've got the job by default," says a Guardian as he shakes his head incredulously.

"No," I reply casually as I sat back. They were all aghast. No one refused that job; but no one usually knew the crap that goes along with it like I did.

"I know what really goes on," I nod. "It's the worst job in the world. I don't want it. Thanks, but no. goodbye," I smile before following Guardian Hallson out.

The next day it was the headlines.

'GUARDIAN HALLSON STORMS OUT AND QUITS. GUARDIAN ROSEMAIRE HATHAWAY NEW HEAD GUARDIAN. What is Guardian Hathaway hiding after initially refusing?'

I went to the Guardian HQ, ready to cause shit. I threw down the newspaper onto the receptionists' desk and glared.

"No. I'm not the head Guardian," I tell the receptionist venomously.

"That isn't up to me," he stammers, looking like he was going to cry.

"Well do your job and send out a press release. It isn't me," I hiss.

"R-r-right away, Guardian Hathaway!" he actually cries.

I smiled sweet and innocently and went to go meet up with Dimitri and Amelia for breakfast. I noticed some camera dudes following me. I stuck my finger up at them and headed into the café we were meeting at.

"Interesting headlines this morning," Dimitri comments.

"I have no freaking clue where the hell they came from. I refused the job," I mutter as I sit down and look at the menu.

Amelia gave me a hug and leant into me sleepily. She didn't like these early morning rises either.

"Ready to order? Congratulations by the way, Guardian Hathaway!" the ditzy waitress giggles.

"I'm not the head guardian!" I tell her quietly.

"Oh don't be so modest!" she giggles before turning to Dimitri. "What do you want, big boy? Kiss? My phone number?" she asks.

"Neither of those thanks. And a different waiter," he replies, shuddering and looking over to me.

"Oh no, come on. Really," she flirts.

"Do you mind?!" I squeak.

"Sorry," she offhandedly replies, not even meaning it.

My phone began ringing at that moment before I could get up and strangle her. I sighed and got up to answer it. It's going to be a long day…


	37. Chapter 37

_My phone began ringing at that moment before I could get up and strangle her. I sighed and got up to answer it. It' going to be a long day…_

"Hathaway," I growl.

"Hathaway. We need you in at the office to sign some papers," some random dude says.

"Look, I'm not signing anything. I don't want this job," I tell him.

"We have no one else!"

"Is there any way I can get out of this? I have a family, you realize," I sigh.

"I'm sorry, but you have to legally get it. Hallson never signed the papers for other Guardian's to get it. Only you."

I sighed and thought for a minute to try any find _any_ way out of it. And came up empty handed.

"…Will I still be Lissa's guardian?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But not for long. A few months at the most, then I'm out! Got it?" I demand.

"Thank you, Guardian Hathaway!" the bloke on the other end cries before I hung up.

Dimitri smiled with a raised eyebrows when I came back.

"So, Head Guardian."

"UGH!" I groan as I flopped down and started eating a plate of pancakes.

I finished them quicker than I would have liked, but they filled the hole in my belly that needed food. I flopped onto the table as my phone started ringing again.

And it did not stop all morning, I swear I will smash that thing. I went into the Guardian office angrily. It rang again. I pulled it out of my pocket and aimed it for the receptionist-boy's head. He ducked just in time for it to make a nice collision with the wall instead of his head.

"Morning Guardian Hathaway!" he cheerfully smiles, looking pretty close to tears.

"Fuck you, asshole!" I shout before walking into the main office without bothering to do the usual ID and security checks.

"Right! Give me the papers, I'll sign them. I'll do a few months," I tell whoever was in there.

Guardian Hallson was in there too. "But it's a delightful job," he tells me with a fake smile, also faking the truth in that sentence.

"No it isn't. I've done my research, thank you very much. I'm only doing this until we can find some better suited. I know it's a shit job, and I need to be there for my family."

"You think I enjoyed that lifestyle?" he demanded.

"No. Just wish you had have passed the laws to change that lifestyle, and given the job to someone without a one-year-old to look after," I reply, looking over my nails whilst doing so. Could go for a manicure about now…

"Terribly sorry," he lies.

"No you aren't," I tell him before walking over to the desk where the papers were laid out. I quickly scanned through them and only signed three of the four I was supposed to.

"Why didn't you sign this one?" he asks dumbly.

"I'm not signing any long-term contracts."

They all groaned, but didn't force me into it.

"So. I'm done here?" I ask hopefully. "I just show up for meetings and have to answer my phone and that's it?"

"Yes. Except for tomorrow, you'll have to do a public speech and everything," I'm told by and older bloke I recognised seeing at a ton of Elite meetings.

"Thank you," I mutter.

"See you tomorrow at nine am," he smiles. I winced and left. Nine am. Holy crap that's too early!

The next day at nine am I was in my new uniform, in Court's court, about to do my speech. Ha, court's court. Man I need a better distraction than my brain…

Right as I thought that, in walked a distraction!

"You look good," Dimitri comments sarcastically.

"I look like a fucking nun," I glare as I pull my shirt tighter, trying to expose a little of my absolutely fabulous figure.

"…Yeah. You do," he agrees.

"You aren't supposed to agree with me," I glare.

"Sorry for thinking tight clothes, lingerie and well…. No clothes, simply suits you better," he shrugs.

"You aren't helping distract me very well!" I accuse.

"What would you like me to do?" he asks.

"Pin me to the wall and kiss me until I completely forget where I am," I mumble.

"I would if you weren't currently being signalled on stage," he says as he takes my hands by our sides. I whipped around to see a guy motioning me forwards. I heard the other guy still talking, so it must have just been to get ready.

"I can't do this!" I exclaim worriedly.

"Of course you can, you're Rose Hathaway. Total badass, remember. I wouldn't be marrying you if you were any less," he tells me.

I grabbed him by the shirt roughly, and pulled him down to my height to passionately kiss him as I heard my name being called out to go up on stage.

I'm not being their normal Head Guardian. I'm not being what they expect. I'm nineteen, I'm a mother, I'm in a slightly illegal relationship, I'm Shadow Kissed, I'm going crazy from my best friend's magic-use, my best friend is the last of her family line, and I have no idea how I'm going to tackle this job. But I need to be me to do it.

Screw the top button done up rule. Screw the skirt fitting me properly. I ripped a few buttons off the top and hiked my skirt way up. I pulled my hair out and let it hang loose, and I applied some lip-gloss.

I looked to Dimitri a final time. My proudly smiled and nodded.

Now, I'm Rose Hathaway. And Rose Hathaway could slay an entire Strigoi army if she liked, single handedly.

How bad can a few thousand people and a job be?


	38. sequel: the fire's found a home in me

sequel to _expect the unexpected_ online, titled: _the fire's found a home in me_

i hope you all enjoy!

x


End file.
